Start From The End
by winky-wink
Summary: The Second War has ended. We lost. The Wizarding World has lost all hope now that they've lost their savior. What they don't know is that he is still very much alive...
1. The Sleeping Dragon

**Disclaimer: Yes I am JKR and Harry Potter in mine! Mine I tell you! LOL! (If you're stupid then: joke: Something said or done to evoke laughter or amusement)**

**H-ello! Thanks for taking the time to read this story! Means lots. I hope you review too...anywhoo for those of you who thought this was a sequel to His Hermione, I'm sorry! If you want review on that go to my bio and scroll to the bottom. You might find something pleasantly surprising! Or not...lol. Ok to the story!**

* * *

_'Draco, Dormiens, Nunquam, Titillandus'_ English Translation: 'Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon'-J.K. Rowling

* * *

Sweat beaded on her forehead. And she thought to herself for the hundreth time how much she hated this job. How demeaning it was for her. Never did she think that one day she'd be serving others as a career. She'd wanted to have founded her own foundation...done good for the world. But what good was left?

"Oi, Lady! Can I get some service over here?" a haughty young man called, "I've been waiting three minutes for a bloody Gillywater!"

She flinched but swallowed her dignity. Drawing attention to herself would only endanger her cause and possibly her life. What was she kidding? She had no life. The cause _was _her life.

"Sorry for the delay, sir. Here's your Gillywater," she said, quickly and slid a glass of Gillywater onto the table.

The man snarled and turned to his friend, who looked about just as crude as himself, "See, Horace, all these people they're all the same. All mudbloods. No decent pureblood would be caught dead working a job like that."

Her breath got caught in her throat. If this had been ten years ago...she would've stunned this ass to the moon. But as circumstances were now...she could only ball her red-knuckled hand into a fist. It was hardly a decade and yet everything had changed. The end of the Second War had defined the world every witch and wizard and even Muggles would live in and it was the most horrendus place. Their savior had fallen...

She didn't even bother sighing but just let herself into the back of the Hog's Head, where she could at least have some time to herself. Dirty dishes and rags scattered the old wooden counters. Ever since she'd began working here she'd never eaten here. It was completely unsanitary. She shivered to think of herself in fifth year, coming here and drinking a butterbeer without even considering what lurked past the counter.

Suddenly two hands slithered around her eyes and covered her mouth. She forced out a few quiet squeals even though no one could possibly hear. After a while she gave up and rested against the figure that had trapped her. She was guessing it was a wizard by the shape.

"Hush up, it's only me," a familiar voice shushed her. He gently pulled his hands away from her.

She spun around and glared at him, "Really! Do you always have to do that?"

He smirked, "Yes, yes I do."

She stood and smoothed her gray, waitress outfit with as much dignity as she could muster, "What're you doing here? I'm at work...if anybody saw you..."

"No one's going to see me," he sighed, "And if they did-well you know I work those memory charms better than any of you."

"Cocky as always," she grumbled, "You still didn't answer my question, why're you here?"

"Urgent business, Hermione," he said, simply.

Hermione dropped the plate she was holding. It crashed to the floor and broke into hundreds of dangerously, sharp shards. She bit her tongue. How stupid of her! She spun her head around to see if anyone was watching. It was lucky Danny wasn't in today. He would've made her pay dearly for that plate. A month's pay...she could barely live with the money she earned now.

"Don't call me _that _here you fool!" Hermione moaned, "If one of the Dark Lord's people should hear you..."

"None here but you and me," he replied.

"You know that could just as easily not be true," Hermione said, "Gosh..."

She knelt down and began picking up the shards gingerly. He watched her, amusement playing on this face. Oh, how she hated him to see her like this! They were equals she knew but they were still thrown on different levels of life because she was a Muggle-born and he was a Pureblood.

After a while, however, he seemed to take pity on her and said, "If you were still curious as to why I'm here I just came to inform you on the Dragon's well-being."

Hermione looked up. The Dragon was more important to her than word's could express.

"Is the Dragon alright?" Hermione asked, nervously. She knew his health had been less than good lately. Even in his deep state of a coma he tossed and turned and screamed. It was almost unbearable to listen to. Sometimes he would call her own name and she'd be agonized to tears.

"He's fine. Better than last night at least. They even say he's going to-and here he dropped his voice-awaken soon," he finished with a look of unexplainable fear on his face.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, almost dropped all the shards she'd collected.

"Look who's saying real names now," he smiled.

"Oh cram it! How dare you lie like that! Trying to raise my hopes, are you?" Hermione choked out.

"I'm serious. They say it could even be tonight," Draco responded, "But don't believe me. Go check for yourself tonight."

With that last word he left just as quickly as he came. He almost looked like a Death Eater with his black robes and hood. Then again, he'd have a good idea of how to blend in with the general crowd these-a-days. He'd been a Death Eater himself at one time. Actually he still was officially. But what most didn't know was that he was always a trusted member of Dumbledore's Army. The one group resisting the Dark Lord's wraith.

Hermione finished picking up the shards of glass and crouched to a corner to think. What if Draco was speaking the truth? What if the Dragon really was about to wake from his long slumber? What would it mean for not just the DA but the Wizarding World in general?

She made up her mind to visit the headquarters of the DA, if not to find the Dragon awake then to at least visit him.

* * *

Hermione could barely catch her breath. She'd caught the Knight bus, which wasn't a pretty ride on it's own, to London and from there she'd had to take a Muggle bus all the way to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the DA. She hated the excruciating means of travel she had to use to reach Headquarters. But the Death Eaters tracked the Floo Network and the Apparating Network. And flying would take forever in this cold weather.

The house itself hadn't changed much since the first time Hermione had saw it. The grass was pale yellow and the door's paint was still black and chipping. The grimy windows had dark curtains over them so that no one absolutely no one could see what went on inside.

The neighbourhood had remained alike too. Surprisingly after the Dark Lord had taken over, he hadn't bothered Muggles as much as could be expected. As he saw it, he didn't need them. Their ideas, their technology, wasn't approved by him and they were just some beings that would have to wait till later to be terrorized. Yet when Death Eaters saw fit, they could hunt Muggles for fun.

Hermione wrinkled her nose and hurried to the door of Headquarters. She knocked twice on the door. It opened immediately. No one from the DA feared a stranger to gain entrance into the house. It was under the Fidelius Charm and the Secret Keeper was one who wouldn't betray the cause. Or perhaps he couldn't. He never left the house. They were always guarded by members of the DA. Hermione wondered what kind of life he led always in one room. She had often tried to urge the DA to let the poor guy out of the house but alas it was to no use. They were all too afraid of being discovered and infiltrated.

She made her way down the black hall to the kitchen. Someone was bound to be there. And as she expected, five different members of the DA were present. They were huddled together and whispered urgently to one another. Hermione frowned they were all younger members of the DA. They weren't senior enough to know about the Dragon's awakening so soon.

They all looked up respectively as Hermione walked in. She smiled and greeted them casually. She recognized one of them, Dennis Creevey. Even though he was younger than her, he had been a part of the original DA and she acknowledged him more warmly for that.

"Do you know where Professor McGonagall is?" Hermione questioned afterwards.

They exchanged looks between themselves, "She's upstairs, fourth floor, in a meeting. I think they're expecting you."

Hermione nodded, grabbed a muffin from the refrigirator, and scurried upstairs. Anticipation was killing her. Thoughts, memories of the Dragon echoed through her mind. Yet as she climbed the last step to the fourth floor her mind wasn't directed at reaching the meeting. It was directed at a low moaning coming from the room farthest to the left. She paused in the hall outside of the door and listened quietly. She could hardly decifer the words through the door but caught some such as, 'Mom' and 'Ginny' and 'Ron.'

She couldn't contain herself any longer and pushed open the door. Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil on duty to watch over him and wore expressions of worry. Padma had just placed a wet cloth on his forehead and Luna was reading a book on home remedies.

"This is unbelievable! He's life-threateningly ill! We need to take him to 's!" Padma sighed.

Luna smiled, sadly, "You know we can't. If the Death Eaters caught whiff that he was alive he'd be dead faster than you could say Nargle."

Padma frowned but brightened when she noticed their new visitor, "Hermione!"

"Hello Padma, Luna," Hermione greeted, "I just came to see how he was."

"He was getting better but now he's burning up again," Padma explained, "I don't know how much more of this we can nuture at home. We need serious medication."

Hermione drew in her breath sharply. She went to sit at the egde of his bed and felt her lower lip tremble. The Dragon was wearing a frown and he was breaking out in sweat. She placed two fingers on his neck and felt the undeniable heat that was emitted from there. It was frightening to think they were going to lose him. The tale Draco had threaded about The Dragon awakening was a lie.

She resisted from sitting there forever. The meeting, although not about what she'd wanted, was still important. Since she had trekked all the way here she might as well get caught up with the latest information.

"I've got to go..." Hermiome murmured, "Tell me if anything else arises."

Padma and Luna nodded. And didn't waste time in setting back to work treating the Dragon. When you thought about it, the caretakers of the Dragon had the most important job. Without the Dragon there was no purpose for the DA to go on. They all knew the Prophecy and all knew what it meant. No one but the Dragon could ever defeat the Dark Lord.

Hermione closed the door behind her as she left the Dragon's chamber and walked down the hall to the Meeting Chamber. As she opened the door she discovered the twenty or so top members of the DA all seated in a meeting. It surprised her. Usually not everyone could attend a meeting. To see them all there was mind-blowing.

"And we know that now the Dark Lord has England, France and Germany, he'll be moving onto Bulgaria next," Bill Weasley said drawing out a map on the table.

They all looked up as Hermione entered and Bill stopped talking. She blushed and realized how unprofessional she must seem arriving late.

"Sorry, I'm late," Hermione apologized, taking a seat beside Mrs. Weasley.

"It's alright Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said, "We were just speaking out what possible countries the Dark Lord is planning to invade."

"Oh I see," Hermione said, resonably and fell silent. Bill continued to talk for another twenty minutes and Hermione could not help but to be disappointed. She'd almost fooled herself to believe the Dragon would be awake.

"That's all," Bill said, finally.

"Thank Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said and stood up herself. She shuffled a few papers and coughed. Something was obviously bothering her.

"As you all well know...everybody has recently taken to talking of the Dragon. Worrying about his health. Wondering if he can overcome his current illness and some have even claimed that the Dragon will _awaken_," Professor McGonagall continued.

Hermione caught Draco's eye and he smirked at her. How _dare _he? He'd been wrong! The Dragon wasn't anymore awake then he had been a week ago.

"And I am here to say that this story...was true at one time," Professor McGonagall clarified, "But we've lost all hope of this as of recently. We fear for his life now."

A few gasps escaped the mouths of the DA. Hermione stiffened. Hearing those words come from Professor McGonagall's mouth only confirmed what she had been dreading.

"Professor, how are you sure?" Hermione implored, timidly.

"Miss Granger for the last time, I am no longer your Professor and you have no need calling me by the same," Professor McGonagall said, sharply.

Hermione blushed. She couldn't help herself. Professor McGonagall would always be a Professor in her opinion. She always taught Hermione something new. She was what Hermione wanted to be one day if she could muster the strength.

"Yes...," Hermione said, quietly.

Just then they were interrupted by a swift opening of the door. Padma stood there with a look of shock playing on her face. She barely caught her breath before speaking.

"Padma, whatever is the matter?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, standing and looking scared of her answer.

"It's-deep breaths-the Dragon," Padma got out.

By now everyone was on their feet. If anything should've happened to him...perhaps he had died already? Tears stung Hermione's eyes. She'd just lost her other best mate. As if one leaving her wasn't enough.

"What is it?" Professor McGonagall demanded, "Say it girl."

Her voice vibrated with urgency and her nostrils were flared. She, like the late Albus Dumbledore, had a certain glory of stance. The glory of a leader than few could manage to get.

"The Dragon has risen," Padma said, swiftly, "Harry Potter has returned."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this was rather more about Hermione than Harry but he was asleep! And this was a good introduction to the setting and general situation. Next chapter is totally in Harry's POV so read it! **

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

**xoxo**

**winky-wink**


	2. Familiar

**Disclaimer: If people keep suspecting me of making money off Harry Potter I might go crazy and actually become dumb enough to believe it!**

**Hey! Goshh! I was shocked to see how many wonderful people reviewed my story! That was the most reviews I got for the first chapter! And I'm (barap bap pap baaa!) lovin' it! LOL, yes I am a dork at times. Anywhoo yay it's Friday! TGIF! At least where I live it is...**

**wmlaw: Thank you! Ron is alive I assure you but he won't be seen till later in the story. He'll be mentioned but it'll be kind of shocking to find out what he's up to.**

**dancerrdw: Thanks! : )**

**Willow: Thanks so much! It means a lot to me!**

**PinkyTheSnowman: Yeah, it'll be long. I like the code name too. It strangely does fit Harry. I suppose you're right about the Draco thingy. Anyways thank you for your review!**

**Katwoman0884: Hey, thanks a bunch! Yay I got somebody craving! **

**Wow!: Nice pen-name. And thanks for the awesome one-word review! Btw, I thought Hawaii was next to England too...**

**HandsOff: Your sexy beast? _Excuse me_**.** He's mine! Don't worry I'm a stoner too...LOL. Hah anywhoo...thank you for reviewing!**

**daddysgirl101989: Haha I LOVE your enthusiasm. I want to be a writer but it's tough to be one. Perhaps I'll take on a meaningless, easy-to-get-rich job and write on the side ; ) Thanks so much for the support, compliment and review!**

**HarrysAnEmoKid: I guess they call him Dragon because they even think of him as Dragon. They're so scared in the society they're living in that they don't dare to think the real name, you know? Maybe not but I tried! Anywhoo thanks for liking it and reviewing it!**

**Brinneybit: Thanks! I hope you do read more!**

**Megan: Yeah I hope so. Harry's intial awakening is going to go...unexpectedly. Very unexpectedly. Thank for for reviewing too btw!**

**JPx: Hah...thanks! That's super duper! : )**

**FutureGoddess: Thanks all around!**

**Angel-In-Gold613: Yay! I'm glad I got you hooked on the first chapter! I love it/hate it when stories do that to me!...Thanks for the review too!**

**sjpgurl13: Ron isn't dead. I don't have the heart to kill him lol. But he is in a horrible situation. Even though you won't seem much of him expect mentionings at first, he comes in deep later on. Lol...I'm glad the "Dragon" thing kept you going! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HogwartzBoizRHottiez: Aww thanks! : )**

**horseloverforever: Thank you! It's really appreciated!**

**hpchick13: Ron, ron, ron. I've been hearing lots of questions about him. Then again, why not? He's the best! He won't come in till later on and it'll be rather dramatic. I'm very happy to hear you like it and thanks for your review!**

**antnum: Thanks...I hope it's a bit different then most stories of it's type. **

**QueenWeasel: Thank you! No, to reassure you, Ron isn't dead! I love Ron too but he comes in later in the story. Hah, I kept most people alive but how long they'll stay that way is another question...thanks so much for reviewing too!**

**Milky Neon: Da da da! I finally get a review from you! I've seen you on the list of author's that have me on their author alert list for a long time and been wondering! Nice to meet you, finally! Glad you like it and thanks for your review!**

**Tristic: Thank you! I hope it keeps people on the edge most of the time! And yes he's bacck!**

**trikkity: Ok, so maybe you reviewed and I forgot. Sorry Jui Pui Lui. LOL. Ron's in it but later! Gosh I know you're obsessed but calm yourself. Anyways thanks for the review, byeee!**

**koalainglasses: They're all calling Harry the Dragon 'cause they don't want anyone to know he's still alive. Even in the safety of Number 12, they still call him the Dragon because they're just so used to it! Anywhoo thanks for reviewing! Lots of love!**

* * *

_'There are lots of people who mistake their imagination for their memory'_-Josh Billings

* * *

It was raining. Raining harder than it had for many years. He felt his heart beating wildly. Felt the rain pound his back. Everything was so disoriented. He didn't know where everyone was. Some were still in the castle, others were outside along with him. He tried to ignore the bodies he saw on the ground. Pretended it wasn't his fault.

But wasn't it?

It should've ended by now. He shouldn't be here, hiding from the enemy.

"Harry...," a timid voice piped up, "Harry, let's stop under this tree."

He didn't reply but let the red-headed girl lead him under a large tree. He was in a forest now. Dark and uninviting.

She was beautiful. He could hardly get his eyes off her face. Even though she was barely sixteen, she looked much older than she was. But not in the good way. It seemed years had worn away at her. Leaving bags under her eyes and creases on her forehead.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, gently, noticing him watching her.

"I'm thinking of how big of a coward I am and how brave you are," he replied, solidly.

She smiled, "You're not a coward, Harry."

Har-ry. Somehow that named seemed so familiar yet so far away to him. As if it were an old friend he hadn't heard in a long time.

She reached her hand up to push hair away from his green eyes. She paused at the scar and traced it with her index finger for the hundreth time. He felt the usual shiver jet up his spine.

"You don't have to lie. If I were brave, I'd be out there looking for him. Fighting him," he said, bitterly.

"It's not wrong for you to want to live," her voice cracked, "For you to want to be here with me..."

He took her hand. It was so cold. They both wore their school robes, which had now become a second skin under the weight of the water. Her lower lip trembled and she fought the urge not to cry. He stroked the ring on her finger. The one he had given her. He'd been so scared to do it and had been so happy when she'd accepted it without the slight hesitation. They were young he knew. Perhaps foolish. But they were also madly in love.

"I've waited so long for you to come around...," she whispered, "Don't I have the right to want to keep you?"

He pulled her closer to him and nodded.

"I love you," she said again. He kissed the top of her head and tucked her in his arms. If circumstances hadn't turned out this way...

"How sweet...," a voice chilled. It sent another jet of shivers up his sign but not in the same as her word's had done, "Potter and his girlfriend."

"Actually, my Lord," another voice spoke up. This time, a Death Eater. "They've recented gotten engagement."

"Oh, pardon me then. Potter and his-ah-_fiance_," Lord Voldemort slurred, "How lovely."

He pulled away from the red-haired wonder and drew out his wand. He knew this man-or rather beast. No matter how alien other names sounded to him right now, Voldemort's name was etched in his mind. So this is how it was going to be. Him and Voldemort under a tree in this Forest.

"Leave her out of his," he said, trying to sound in control.

Voldemort laughed. To him it was like nails on chalk.

"I don't plan to make Miss Weasley a part of this at all," Voldemort smirked, "_Avada Kedavra_."

"No!" he gasped and turned but it was too late. He knew she was dead even before he'd faced her. She fell to the ground...and died...gone. Like Cedric and Sirius. He'd never had a chance to say good-bye.

"Now that we've got that _nuissance _out of the way we can concentrate on this duel," Voldemort said just as icily as before. How could he not show the slightest guilt in taking another life?

"SHE WASN'T A NUISSANCE!" he screamed, trying to release all the pain. But yelling didn't help the aching one bit. It just made him edgy, hot and fussy.

"My, my, quite a temper," Voldemort smirked and the Death Eater who had accompanied him laughed. The Death Eater let down his hood and-finally he got a glimpse of his face.

A pale upturned face that was adorned by pale blonde hair. Two gray pools gazed out at him. He knew this man. And he had a feeling this man was feeling for him exactly what he felt for him. Hate.

"Now...even time wasting. I don't have all day to kill you," Voldemort slithered, "_Well_, actually I suppose I do since I'm immortal. And as inviting as it sounds to stay here all day torturing you to the death, Potter, I'd rather not. I want to see you dead. I've waited forever."

He took in a deep breath. There was no escaping this one. No lucky chances. All exits were blocked. However, he was not about to die a coward.

"Give me your worst, Voldemort," he said in a stronger voice than he thought he could manage right now.

"That I shall, _Crucio_!"

He blocked and spell but felt a slight quivering at his bones none the least.

"Ahh...I see you've managed to learn a thing or two since we last met?" Voldemort said, almost teasingly, "Fine, if you care to ruin my fun let's get straight to it. _Ava-_"

He clamped his eyes shut. He was going to die...

But then the spell was never finished. Silence met his nervous ears. Maybe he was already dead? He struggled to open his eyes. He was still in the forest. Voldemort and the Death Eater were both present.

"You truely are a coward, Potter," Voldemort hissed.

"Me the coward? Why haven't you finished me off yet?" he demanded even though he knew he shouldn't be pushing his luck.

Voldemort laughed. However it was such a laugh that his mouth barely moved. It sounded more like a certain hissing.

"That it because I, unlike you, Potter, am not satisfied by ending this epic without a certain special quality," Voldemort spoke, "I've done Avada Kedavra on you one too many times. And I know all too well it doesn't always work on you. _No_, for this I'll need to think of something else."

He felt an uneasy feeling creep up on him again. Whatever Voldemort was planning wasn't good.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

For what seemed like forever to him, Voldemort didn't respond. Just stared at him, maliciously, seeming to try to decide how to dispose of him. Then somehow it seemed like the most brilliant idea came to Voldemort. The corner of his lips twitched happily.

He gulped.

"_Imperio_," Voldemort ordered more than said. He immediately felt himself go stiff. Someone else was now in control.

"Since you like to fight the Wizard's way of death so much, I'll kill you the Muggle way," Voldemort smiled, "Just like your Mudblood mother would've liked."

He heard a voice in his mind. Telling him...telling him how he was to commit suicide...

_'Go to the lake Potter...'_

_'Everyone will think you abandoned them...'_

_'Drown yourself...'_

_'The Wizarding World will know they're savior is only a coward...'_

_'Drown yourself. Don't resist me...'_

_'To scared to face me...rather save his own neck by dying...'_

_'DROWN YOURSELF!'_

He couldn't fight it any longer. He wanted to cry. To scream. What would everyone think of him? But Voldemort had even ordered him not to open his mouth...

He left the cave with Lord Voldemort watching him fondly.

_'Good-bye Potter. I'm sure the Wizarding World won't miss you, the infamous traitor. Oh, and one last word. Try to do anything out of the ordinary and I'll know. I'll watch your journey, your death through your own eyes, Potter, for we are one.'_

He screamed. Over and over again in his mind. He could hear Voldemort laughing...and slowly he lost control of where he was going...lost sight of his vision...everything was going dark faster than he could handle.

Then suddenly as fast as the darkness came it disappeared. He felt himself open his eyelids gently. The hazy at first surroundings came into focus. Well as much as it could come into focus for him without his glasses. He was in a room. A rather large room that resembled a hotel room and yet almost a hospital room all the same. The wallpaper was pink and peeling and a table by the bed, surprisingly, held his glasses.

He reached for them just as two witches (they wore long, billowing, robes) entered the room. For a second they stared blankly at him and he stared back. Then one of them, the one with darker hair screamed. He flinched.

"Padma, Padma! Calm down, go-go-inform the rest!" the blonde one calmly suggested. The other one-Padma, he guessed-nodded and rushed out of the room.

As she left, he felt how awkward a situation he was in. In a gloomy room with a complete strange woman...how'd he get here? Why wasn't he dead? Was this heaven? He doubted it although the blonde had a rather angelic quality.

"Um-do you need help putting on your glasses?" she asked, gesturing towards his glasses which had been in his hands for two minutes.

"Er-no, no," he replied, slightly bewildered. Her voice was soothing and familiar. He stuck his glasses up his nose and was happy to see everyone came into perfect focus.

The blonde stuck some new, bleached, towels into a dresser and then came to sit at the edge of his bed. He moved his feet away and curved them to his chin. She smiled at him, almost like a mother would at her son.

"Do you remember me, Harry?" she questioned, cheerfully.

He almost gasped. Somehow these two very different worlds were connected. The red-head had called him Harry and so had this blonde. Perhaps, perhaps _he _was Harry. He almost sighed in relief. He hadn't know how to refer to himself.

Harry didn't want to say no and seem dispolite because somehow he wanted he keep on friendly terms with this young witch. Yet he couldn't lie.

"I'm sorry...," he murmured, "But I don't..."

She smiled, "Well it's been almost ten years."

'It has?' Harry thought. Where had he been during those ten years?

He was about to ask when a loud stomping could be heard in the hall and about twenty people piled into the room. Harry was so shocked by this sudden on pour of visitors that he edged farther away from them. They entered the room and stared at him as if they hadn't ever seen anything like him before. And suddenly a rush of red jolted towards him and ingulfed him in a chokingly, tight hug.

"Oh, Harry dear!" he had now identified her as a witch with bright, red hair. Just like that girl from his dream.

"Harry, I've missed you so much!" she sobbed, uncontrollably into his shoulder, "To think of all the days and nights I've cried alone and wished for your return!"

By now Harry was getting extremely uncomfortable. Another older wizard seemed to have noticed because he stepped in.

"Now Molly, let's give Harry a little space," he said, earnestly.

She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, "You're right Remus. Sorry about that Harry, dear."

Harry nodded numbly but felt even more scared. He was in another world that he had no clue about...yet somehow he didn't know where he came from.

"Harry...," what looked to be the oldest witch amongst them all said, "Welcome-welcome back."

Everybody continued to smile. Yet a young witch with bushy hair stared back at him suspiciously. Harry didn't like it. It was like she expected something of him.

"Harry-who am I?" she inquired in mock innocence but he knew the question meant something more. A few were about to say something but the aged witch stopped them.

They all stared at him expectantly. He froze. He had no clue what her name was. He didn't know what any of their names were yet they all knew his name...he was frightening.

"I-don't know," he confessed, "I'm sorry. I don't know who any of you are."

Shock hit the large group, everyone that is except for the bushy haired witch. She gradually came over to Harry and sat next to the blonde on the bed.

"Hello Harry. I'm Hermione Granger," she explained, "I'm guessing you don't know this but I've known you since you were eleven years old."

Harry breathed in sharply. Since he was eleven? That was a _long _time. Yet he was glad someone had explained something. Now if he could only remember...bushy haired witch, Hermione Granger.

"And I'm Luna Lovegood," The blonde spoke up, "A classmate of yours from Hogwarts."

_Hogwarts_. That word struck a pool of ripples in his mind.

"Hogwarts...," Harry mumbled, "I know that place...it was my...school?"

"Yes!" the, slightly crazy, red-haired witch said and clapped her hands, "Thank goodness. He remembers _something_."

What was he supposed to be remembering? He was so confused...However slowly that increased as the aged witch, who he later found out to be Mrs. McGonagall, encouraged everyone in the room to introduce themselves to Harry.

He found that most of them triggered strange emotions within him. Like...annoyance...love. Many of the male wizards reminded him of that dream-girl. They all shared most of the same features, red hair, freckles, long noses. Perhaps she was a piece of his imagination that was created from these beings?

Harry found himself liking them all on one level or another. However he came to attach himself to Hermione and Luna the most. They stayed by the bed and helped him converse with the various people.

Then last of all came a man... pale upturned face that was adorned by pale blonde hair...Harry's eyes widened. Could it be? He gazed into the cruel, gray eyes and was sure. This was the man from his dream. The evil man that had stood and watched him and the dream girl suffer.

"You!" he gasped and backed away from him as he drew near. The wizard froze a few feet from the bed.

"You stay away from me! You watched her die! You killed her!" Harry shouted, knowing he was probably not making sense to these people. They must not know what this wizard really was.

"Harry!" Hermione said, alarmed, "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"He's from my dream-he killed a witch!" Harry continued to yell. He wasn't about to stop till the wizard got out of this room!

"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione cried, "Calm down!"

Everyone suddenly looked fearfully at one another and fought the urge to worry for Harry's sanity. However, no one could stop him and he continued to scream.

"Harry Potter!" Mrs. McGonagall snapped over himself. Somehow even though she wasn't very loud, her strict tone and demeanor immediately got Harry's silence, "Harry Potter...this isn't the same man."

"But...," Harry said, lost, "They look so much alike."

"Yet I assure you they are not one in the same. Look at this man. Doesn't he look younger? And his hair isn't half as long," Mrs. McGonagall said, trying to make him understand.

Harry studied him. He _did _look younger. Almost by twenty years. They couldn't be one in the same then...yet even though he had everyone's assurance he still felt his stomach squirm at the sight of him.

"This is Draco Malfoy," Mrs. McGonagall continued, "And I know once you two get to know each other, you'll become worthy allies."

Behind her, Harry noticed Draco's face. He looked guilty and scared of him. However he was still haughty all the same.

"Now, Harry, I'm sure this has been quite a day for you. I know it has been for us. So if you please you must go back to a meeting," Mrs. McGonagall clarified, "Padma and Luna will be here with you-"

"Professor," Hermione interrupted, "Could I stay here with Harry?"

"Actually, Hermione, I think it'd be best if you came to the meeting," Mrs. McGonagall responded, "And what have I told you about calling me 'Professor'?

Hermione blushed lightly and turned to Harry, "I've got to go, Harry. Perhaps we can talk another time?"

He nodded, truely sad to see her go. She snatched him up in a last minute hug which caught him off guard. Yet somehow it didn't feel weird. Comfort and familiar was more like it. He had a feeling he'd be using the word familiar a lot lately.

After everyone left, Harry found himself alone with Luna and Padma. Embarrassingly enough his stomach let out a low rumble of hunger. He felt his face heat up. Padma stood and suggested she go make him something even though he protested. She seemed glad to be out of the room. Taking care of an unconsicious Harry was far more easier than the real thing.

Luna, however, didn't seem in a rush to go anywhere and lifted her legs up on his bed and crossed them. She stuck her wand behind her ear and Harry had the slight feeling she wasn't your average witch.

If not out to break the silence than out of curiosity Harry asked, "Why did Hermione call Mrs. McGonagall a professor?"

"Well McGonagall used to be her teacher didn't she?" Luna said, casually, "Just like she was your Professor and mine."

"She was?" Harry asked, awestruck.

"Yep, for all the seven years you were at Hogwarts. Taught transfiguration she did," Luna went on.

It was then that Harry felt the impact of how weird it was to call Professor McGonagall 'Mrs. McGonagall.' The former sounded so much more easy to remember. If he spoke to Luna how enough he was sure he'd recall everything.

"Why doesn't she teach anymore?" Harry questioned. Luna's face darkened considerably but she quickly recovered.

"Let's not talk about that," she said, swiftly, "Anyway, have you ever heard of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

Harry pondered over that, "I think I have actually."

It was the first thing he'd actually known without Luna having to explain it. If Luna wasn't going to tell him everything maybe-just maybe-he could squeeze the answers out of his own mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know the beginning was a bit confusing with the whole Harry always been referred to as "he" but yeah. It's how it goes. Anywhoo I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review! : )**

**love**

**winky**


	3. The Secret Keeper

**Disclaimer: Harry- (You have to wait till next chapter to read the next part of this disclaimer. Hah..seee I'm starting a new trend...cliffhanger disclaimers!)**

**Hello. Hmph this week has been rather annoying on , hasn't it? I can't tell who reviewed because it doesn't send me the review immediately. It's way behind track at the moment and I hope they catch up, like SOON. 'Cause it's annoying lol. As I've said previously...soo...to the thank-you's?**

**daddysgirl101989: Haha. Having a beard would be interesting for like 2 seconds then I'd want it off me! I'm sad to say Ginny is dead in this story. I'm glad you got it. : ) Anywhoo..thanks for reviewing! (P.S. Are you kidding? I love all the reviews I get!)**

**hpchick13: Hey, thanks. Yeah it's too bad Ginny had to be dead. Yeah Ron's alive but he's under gone some unexpected changes. I love mysteries too. Anywhoo thank you for the review! **

**PinkyTheSnowman: Yup, it was Ginny. LOL. I know I felt bad killing girl but-hey-everybody can't be alive. Ooo yess...the sequel. I'll get started on that. Hah...no worries I'll have it out soon. And to answer your last question...I'm not sure whether I'll make it Harry/Luna or not. Prolly though. I can't think of anyone else and it's definitely not going to be Hermione. She'll have another guy to worry about. (NOT DRACO) Oh and thanks for your review!**

**FutureGoddess: I'm not a crazy H/G supporter myself actually. I haven't read lots of AU-ish fics but I'd hate it if Harry was perfect. He couldn't possibly be. Anyways thank you for reviewing. Lots of love. **

**horseloverforever: Thanks-to-youu!**

**dancerrdw: Thanks again! : )**

**QueEnfullofDrama: Oooh I see lol. I'm glad you liked His Hermione even though you didn't review the last chapters! I didn't mind! Hah...anywho nice to hear from you again and thanks for reviewing. **

**QueenWeasel: Yeah she did die. It's sad I know...but best to get it out of the way. Anywhoo...I thought of the Snorkack thing last-_last _minute so I'm glad you liked it. Btw thanks for your review!**

**Tristic: Thanks. Haha I'm glad the 'he' thingy didn't bother you much. Thanks again!**

**Merykey-7: LOL...Erm...I'm sorry. I don't like to kill but it makes for good plot at times! But actually the pairings are R/Hr and H/? probably L I think. Still not sure though! It could change! I'm glad the dragon thing was cool. Anywhoo I'm glad you reviewed and hope you had a cool trip!**

**silver-pensieve: Thanks for the support. And nope Ron's not dead. **

* * *

_'Curiousity killed the cat, but for a while I was a suspect'_-Steven Wright

* * *

"We can't do that to him!" Hermione protested, wildly.

"Yes, we very well can, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said without even blinking.

"We should tell him everything, he needs to know," Hermione said, still disobeying the obvious wishes of the head council of the DA.

"What use would it be, Hermione?" Lupin said, speaking up for the first time throughout the whole meeting, "We tell him everything and he'll fall to pieces. To learn every single thing-especially in the case of a tragic like as Harry's would cause any person to go crazy with grief."

Hermione opened her mouth but shut it again promptly. This was still un-called for.

"So, what do we say when he asks questions?" Hermione demanded, "Because he will ask questions."

"You're a smart girl, Hermione. Can't you think of anything?" Draco sneered more than said.

Hermione lowered herself into her seat and stuck up her nose, "I do not _lie _to my best friend."

"I'm afraid Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall started, "That you may very well have to."

* * *

"What're they talking about?" Harry questioned, quietly.

"What're who talking about?" Padma inquired, her voice sharp as a razor.

"The rest of them-like Hermione," Harry explained.

He felt queasy talking to Padma. She was like a strict nanny. Or perhaps that wasn't the reason he was scared of her. Perhaps it was because she was so overwhelming. So confident in what she did. And here he was, lost in what seemed to him another world.

"It's really none of your business, is it?" Padma said, shooting him a look out of the corner of her eye while brewing some kind of potion.

Harry didn't comment, "Where's Luna?"

He hadn't seen her all day. Yet he knew she was here because when Hermione had dropped by she'd spoken of her. He'd much rather of her taking care of him. _She _wasn't scary.

"You feel more comfortable with her, don't you?" Padma asked and Harry could see a smile playing on her face.

"Wah-? No, of course not. I think you're both nice enough," Harry said, trying to get himself out of a sticky predicament.

Padma laughed sourly, "You don't have to lie to protect my feelings. They've been hurt many times before."

Harry blanched and suddenly felt this was something he should understand on some level. Padma's words caused strange emotions to flow through him. Sadness and-he gulped-guilt.

"What happened?" Harry implored, hoping it wasn't to intruding to ask.

Luckily Padma didn't look any more mad and just stared hard at her potion for quite some time. Harry felt his face heat up and regretted ever asking such a question at all. It was obviously personal.

Just as he said, "You know what? Forget the questio-

She began, "I had a sister once. She was my twin actually. Her name was Parvati-a dozen memories of a bubbly, dark-haired girl flashed through Harry's mind-and she was one of my best friends. She died about ten years ago at the age of eighteen."

Harry felt not a lump in his throat but almost more like a web of sticky-ness hold his voice captive. He couldn't think of anything to say. It seemed a bit late for, "Oh my god! No!" and "I'm sorry" just made him feel guiltier. Yet how could he have done anything?

In the end he got out a lame, "Ohh..."

Padma didn't speak again and only busied herself with the potion. Harry sat and picked at loose threads on his shirt. He wondered how long he'd worn it. It was blue yet it was gray. An odd color inbetween that was indescribible. And his pants were comfy enough. A definite slate shade. He stopped thinking of colors and continued to ponder over how often he might've changed his clothes had he been out cold for ten years.

Suddenly he blushed and flickered his eyes towards Padma before looking down at his blanket once again. Fortunately for him she hadn't noticed this odd behaviour and still seemed lost in her own thoughts. Yet Harry still felt the heat spread to his neck just at the thought of-of-

Had Padma and Luna possibly be responsible for changing his clothes every so often?

Of course it would make sense. They were the two people who he saw the most. Yet-just the thought-

'_Then don't think about it!_' his mind scolded him. Harry shook his head slightly and looked up to see if Padma had just noticed all this. But she was still staring intently at the potion, watching it got from pink to red.

It was then that after observing almost everything in the room Harry realized he was bored. He'd been wake almost two entire days now and he'd spend all his time in this one single room. It was cozy and yet he longed to discover what was outside of it. Since he'd seen and heard distinctly many people in the house he guessed it must he rather large. Exploring it would he interesting and maybe if he was lucky he'd be let out of it. He'd looked out the window yesterday and it had looked a little dreary outside but he could live with that. Who knows he might've been wrong. Luna had pulled the curtains back quickly.

"Padma," Harry said, mustering courage, "Can I-go for a stroll around the house?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Go ahead," she replied in a slightly dazed tone.

Harry noted that on normal circumstances he probably wouldn't have been allowed but this time he was awfully lucky. He scrambled out of bed, ignoring the fact that he was so obviously wearing pajamas and reached for the doorknob...

"Harry!" Padma called. He flinched. Maybe she'd changed her mind? "Stay away from the meeting!"

He grinned, nodded and was out the door before she could ban any more places. The hallway was not what he'd expected. It was dark and personally he had to admit gloomy and uninviting. Something about it reaked evil. Why would everyone stay here? But something inside Harry told him he'd been here before. Walked these same steps as a different person.

Harry noticed all the windows had curtains drawn over them. He chose to leave this floor to itself and went on to the next. He realized, as he tripped along, that his legs felt like jelly. Well, afterall he hadn't walked in ten years. They quivered by his each step. He fought the feeling and walked faster. Finally he reached what he guessed was the second floor.

He heard voices from below. Loud, happy voices and he realized he wasn't ready to socialize openly just yet. Instead he decided to explore this particular floor. It was just as black as the rest of the house but he noticed a window across the hall. It was so large that he supposed pushing back it's curtain would light the whole room. He walked across the hall, getting hang of his legs and pulled back the heavy, purply, velvet curtains. And then he wished he hadn't. Heads-house-elf heads were strung on the wall on plaques. Harry stumbled over his feet in attempt to get away from one right beside his own head and yelped in terror.

What the bloody hell was going on? What was he doing in the house of a dark wizard?

Harry heard stomps as people rushed up the stairs. In an instant three wizards and one witch stood across from him on the hall foyer. They all looked very young. Twenty at the most. They stared at Harry suspiciously for a second before one of them pushed past him.

"Crud, mate! You had us all in a twist! Why'd you scream?" a sandy brown-haired wizard implored, "And why in the world did you open the curtains?"

He pulled the drapes together and turned around.

"Who're you anyway?" he asked, his voice suddenly getting suspicious.

Harry, whose voice had left him till now, said, "I'm er-Harry."

"Harry?" the witch piped up, her voice sounding excited, "Harry Potter?"

Harry rubbed his arm, "Erm-yeah. I guess so."

The witch gasps and the two of the wizards let out low whistles.

"No way!" the sandy haired wizard exclaimed, "I'd heard the rumor...but I didn't know you were really back, sir."

Harry felt a bit squirmish when he heard the word, 'sir'. It made him feel more respected, more important than he was really was.

"Just Harry is fine, thanks," he said, edgy.

"Right-right. I'm Darryl," he said, coming forward and shaking Harry's hand. The rest-who turned out to be Mona, Herbert and Lear-followed suit.

They kept saying odd things like-

"Welcome back."

"Thank god for your return."

"Wait till I tell Mum."

Harry was starting to blush and get nervous but he tried to keep his cool. Yet he kept cautious on the account of the house-elves' heads still creeping him out. But no one else seemed to mind it.

Then suddenly a door opened at the door right behind Harry and closest to the window. He peered into the room and noticed it was almost darker than the hall. He shivered and backed away from it. But he was not about to escape. A large wizard came out of the shadows. He had skin as dark as the night and blended in well with the surroundings.

"You four-scram," he grumbled towards the younger four of the group. They did not protest and left immediately as if they'd been burned.

Harry breathed in deeply. Suddenly the idea of exploration without anybody else seemed a bad one. This wizard looked dangerous. He studied Harry and to his great surprise-bowed. Harry was thrown so far off track that he bowed slightly in return.

"Mr. Potter, the Secret Keeper wishes to see you," he said, and nodded deeply.

Harry had no clue who the Secret Keeper was but entered the room nonetheless. Then again he had a feeling that even if he'd attempted to run away the big wizard would've caught him up and dragged him back. He stepped him and felt as if he were walking on water. It was so out of place. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"Light the candles, Edmund," a voice said, solemnly.

Harry was shocked to hear it and jumped slightly. When the candles were lit, Harry had to blink a few times from the blinding light. He'd forgotten that Wizard candles were as bright as Muggle bulbs. After one last blink he noticed there were two other wizards in the room. One of them was actually a witch with a pretty face and dark hair. The second was a small, plump wizard with mousy hair who sat on a chair in the corner.

"Hello, Harry," he said, turning towards him, "Come closer. Let me see your face."

Harry gingerly made his way past a bed and went closer to the plump wizard. He looked almost dank and very pale. His eyes searched Harry's face for a long time. He felt as if they were devouring him bit by bit.

"Did Edmund scare you?" he questioned, teasingly.

"No," Harry lied, flatly.

"Let me introduce you two anyway," he continued, "That's Edmund-he said gesturing towards the big wizard-Lee and that's Cho Chang-he said pointing to the lovely witch. Harry stared at her and for some reason, blushed-. They're my body guards-"Escorts!" Cho exclaimed-_escorts_. Whatever. And I, myself, am Neville Longbottom."

_Neville Longbottom_.

An ocean of memories flowed through Harry's mind and he tried to save as many of them as he could for later. At the end all that really sunk in was that he owed Neville more than he could ever repay.

"Neville...," Harry murmured.

"Remembering?" Neville joked, "I hear you've forgotten almost everything."

Harry smiled, "Yes."

"So, are they still keeping you in the same place? The room on the fourth floor with the pink wallpaper?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. Have you been there?" Harry answered with a question.

"No. I've never been anywhere in this house except the first floor and this room," Neville laughed, sullenly.

"Then you must've not been here for long," Harry said in a joking tone.

Neville's face darkened, "Actually I've been here for over nine years."

Harry immediately stiffened after realizing Neville had gotten sour.

But, eventually, he smiled, "It's the life of a Secret Keeper for the DA."

Cho smiled, sadly, and Edmund sniffed.

"What do you mean?" Harry implored, "What's a Secret Keeper? What's the DA?"

Neville laughed loudly, "I've forgotten that you've forgotten. A Secret Keeper is a part of the Fidelius Charm."

He paused. Perhaps waiting for Harry to comment on something but he didn't.

"The Fidelius Charm is a powerful spell cast on a location or address so that it is untraceable. Like this house. And the only way you can ever figure out the address is if the Secret Keeper tells you," Neville continued, "I am that Secret Keeper."

Harry still didn't speak. What was he to say?

"And the DA stands for Dumbledore's Army. Which is a group comprised of all the people you see in this house," Neville clarified.

Harry was happy to find out about the DA but swept past that and inquired, "So just 'cause you're the Secret Keeper means you can't go outside of this house anymore?"

"The house?" Neville said, incredulously, "Try the room."

Harry gaped at him a bit, "But-that's-

"I'm over it. I was six years ago. I realize the cause is more important," Neville said, proudly.

"What's the cause?" Harry asked, curiously. Fast answers are what he needed right now.

At that moment the door banged open and Padma and Luna marched in.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're here!" Padma breathed.

Harry barely had time to open his mouth before she pulled him out of the room, ranting wildly about how she couldn't find him anywhere all the while. Luna stayed behind and shut the door gently.

"Good afternoon, Neville," Luna greeted, "How're you?"

"Good, you?" Neville responded.

"Peachy keen," Luna said, "But I must ask something of you."

Neville arched an eyebrow, "Anything to do with my last visitor?"

"Yes-did you tell him anything-important?" Luna asked, sounding shaky for once.

"No...,"

Luna smiled, "Good. Just watch your step. He's a smart wizard. One word and he'll figure everything out."

* * *

**Author's Note: Grr...sometimes my parents bug me. Anywhoo I hope you like this chapter : )**

**xoxo**

**winky-wink**


	4. The Infamous Traitor

**Disclaimer: Potter-(You must wait till next week to see the end hehehe)**

**Hello. I know, I know. It took me forever but I have reasons! Too much homework! I have four projects on my plate along with a few extra curricular activities and it's taking it's toil on me. Ok, but here's the new chapter. Sorry if it took way too long!**

**horseloverforever: That's a very good quote. I'll save it and I think I can fit it in somewhere. Thanks! **

**Tristic: I will, I will! I'm glad you like it. THAnks. **

**hpchick13: I would like to become a writer one day. Thank you!**

**dancerrdw: Thanks again. **

**FutureGoddess: With me, they're usually doing something wrong. LOL. Thank you anyways. **

**Taurus 07: Haha. Thank you so much. I'm happy you liked it lots. It puts Neville in an unlikely spot though, doesn't it?**

**babee-munky: Yay! I'm glad you read His Hermione and I actually got you to like a sour pairing. Hehe I'm glad this story's getting people hooked. BTW thanks!**

**sjpgurl13: Thank you.**

**MeryKey-7: Thanks, I'm glad you do.**

**PinkyTheSnowman: Yeah, he is very different. Completely different. A lot of the characters will be that way because it's so long after the war and they've all seen so much and are living in a totally different environment. They are allowed out but Neville isn't because there's just too great a chance of him being caught. He's on the Death Eater's Most Wanted list lol. I can relate with the color yellow thing. My mom tried explaining it to me once except she used the color orange. Anywhoo thanks!**

**daddysgirl101989: LOL. Thanks. Actually I never thought of Neville/Cho lol. But their will be various romances throughout the story. The visitor thingy meant Harry haha. Yes but there is a after taste of mystery. **

**bethzc: Thank you. Ok questions 1, 5, 9/3, and 10 will be answered throughout the story. As for the others...2# This is not Hr/D because it's R/Hr all the way! 4# Yeah it should be H/L. 6# Ron isn't a spy. He's something else. 7# They're not telling Harry things because they think he won't be able to handle all the grief all of a sudden. 8# Dumbledore is dead. It's stated in the first chapter at the very very end. LOL thanks for all your questions.**

**YamiPaladinofChaos: Thank you! That's very sweet!**

* * *

_Truth made you a traitor as it often does in a time of scoundrels-_Lillian Hellman

* * *

"Hermione, what's the DA do?" Harry asked, gingerly.

He was curled up on the bed in his room with Hermione sitting crossed-legged across him. He was counting the days he'd been awake...eight days. They'd been long and dragged on forever. He hadn't left his room very much. It was usually only to visit Neville. On a daily basis many wizards and witches dropped by to visit him. Most of them were either his age or older. Slowly but surely he was beginning to learn names.

Hermione, who had been straightening her robes, snapped her head up at her question. "Who told you about the DA?"

"Nev-Somebody," Harry stumbled over his own words. That had been a close one. He didn't want to get Neville into trouble.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Fine you don't tell me anything, then I don't tell you anything."

"Hermione! Come on," Harry pleading, feeling slightly like a little kid.

"You first," she said, stubbornly.

Harry sighed, "Neville told me."

Hermione made a slight 'Ahhh...' motion with her mouth. Harry didn't like it. She seemed too smug.

"He won't get in trouble will he?" Harry questioned.

"Nope," Hermione laughed, looking slightly surprised, "Of course not."

Harry nodded considerably, "Back to _my _question now. What does the DA do?"

"They hold meetings," Hermione grinned.

"Hey, that's unfair," Harry frowned.

"I gave you an answer!" Hermione said, smiling.

Harry crossed his arms and couldn't help but pout in jealously and spite of her cleverness. It hadn't taken him long to catch on that Hermione Granger was the smartest person around. At times it was unbelievably annoying but at others he quite appreciated it.

"Hermione," Harry spoke after a while, "The DA stands for Dumbledore's Army, right?"

"Right."

"Well, then, who's Dumbledore?" Harry asked, innocently.

"Hermione stiffed, "No one."

Harry wondered if he dared to contradict her. He decided he didn't. She looked stony.

"Is the DA like the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry implored further.

Hermione's eyes bulged and she coughed after choking on her own spit.

"Who in the world told you about the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione demanded, this time growing serious.

"No one. The name Dumbledore just reminded me of it," Harry continued, "I've got no clue what it is though."

Hermione sighed, "You're remembering things faster and faster, aren't you?"

Harry nodded, "But I'd remember faster if you guys told me stuff."

"There are things in your past-our past-that no one would like to recall," she mumbled, unclearly.

The door opened and Luna entered, carrying a tray of milk and cookies for Harry and Hermione. The way she held the tray was so unsteady. With three fingers in all. Harry watched and cookies on the plate shift and the glasses of milk slide to one end of the tray and dangle off the edge before being swished to the other side. Miraculously enough she got the tray to the bed without dropping anything.

"Cookies, anyone?" she asked, gesturing towards them. Harry wasted no time in taking three in his palm and shoving them in his mouth. But Hermione hesitated.

"Actually, I've got to get going. I've got work tonight," Hermione said, smiling yet looking disappointed.

"So soon?" Harry inquired, slightly disappointed himself.

She nodded and bid them both farewell. She was just in time to catch Draco and Zachrias Smith leaving the third room to the left. It was amazing how much they looked like each other. Both of them always had identical snarls on their faces and pale skin, blonde hair. They were usually in each other's company and the rest of the DA barely tolerated them.

"Hello, Draco, Zachrias," Hermione greeted, trying to sound as cheerful as possible with prospect of scrubbing dishes looming over her.

"'Mione, been visiting Potter?" Zachrias questioned, casually.

"Of course she has," Draco spoke up, "It's all Granger does these days."

Hermione could feel a blush creep up her cheeks. What he just could be taken as a mere joke or as something deeper. Perhaps it was true that these past few days she'd only come to Headquarters to visit Harry but if he'd lost his best friend for nine years, he'd do the same.

"Visiting is only one amongst many things that I do," Hermione said, trying to keep her dignity.

"Suuure," Draco replied, perhaps unitentionally being haughty, "What's so great about him anyways? It's not like he remembers anything."

"It's more than that," Hermione said, "He makes me remember old times. He keeps he young."

"Same thing you said about Weasley and look what happened there," Draco said, hardly thinking. Hermione's expression froze.

Before Draco could respond Zachrias piped up and fortunately ended the conversation, "Come on Draco, we have business to attend to."

He followed immediately and left Hermione before she could react at all.

* * *

"Harry, come in," a voice tinkled through the air.

Harry raised his head slightly as he entered and caught the pale blue eyes of the aged wizard before him. He was wearing a long, dark, hat and mauve robes that clung to his body as if it was slipping away. Harry had only just noticed how thin he'd gotten. Or perhaps he was always thin and it was now that Harry noticed it.

The room he had entered had a warm feeling and was filled with various silver instruments that never slept. Just like the paintings of the headmasters and mistresses hung on the walls.

"Hello Professor," Harry heard his voice greet. Yet somehow he had a feeling that he hadn't needed to say it. Almost like what he was to say had already been planned.

"Same to you, Harry," the old wizard responded, "Come sit."

Harry sat on a creeky chair near him and folded his hands together to keep them warm. It was a cold day outside. Late winter. He wasn't quite sure how he knew this but somehow it felt like their was someone in his head telling him. Almost like he had two minds. One that knew all and another, the one he was trapped in, that remembered little.

"Why have you called me here, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, "Am I in trouble of some kind?"

_Dumbledore. _His mind came awake as he devoured the wizened man with his eyes. So _this _was Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. Memories; happy, sad, angry, love, hate, admiration and pain echoed throughout his body with such force he could barely keep from crying. He felt his breath quicken. And Hermione had fibbed and said he hadn't existed. Why would she do something like that?

"No, no," Dumbldore shook his head, "This is much more serious. That is why I have called you here in the dead of night."

Harry felt his back stiffen. He didn't like the feeling. It reminded him of when that evil wizard had placed the Imperius curse on him. Yet somehow it was like time was controlling him. Maybe he'd entered the body of his past self?

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room," Dumbledore continued, "And if it should Harry, you must remember that it would mean you're putting the lives of the entire Order in danger."

Harry nodded, numbly. He was practically dying with curiosity. Behind that he felt a shadow of emotion he'd been feeling when he'd first heard this, fear and anxiety.

"Well, we are afraid that someone, in the Order or close to it are also in constant contact with Voldemort," Dumbledore said, keeping his voice as solid as possible.

He could hardly dare to believe it. His last dream and this one were connected. They were one in the same world.

Harry's eyes widened, "Who?"

"I do not know," Dumbledore sighed, looking a tad disappointed in himself.

"How do you know?" Harry implored, determined to squeeze some more information out of Dumbledore.

"I cannot say, Harry, since you aren't an official member of the Order," Dumbledore explained.

Harry felt a sudden anger surge through his body, "I've would've been if you'd let me. I'm of age!"

"It isn't safe, Harry," Dumbledore said, quietly, "We've discussed this already."

"Discussed?" Harry said, almost laughing, "Yeah right. More like you talked and I listened then I obey!"

Harry didn't want to get mad at Dumbledore right now but somehow he couldn't control it. Sometimes pent up emotions got the better of him when it came to the headmaster.

_Headmaster_. How'd he known that? He was easily dumbfounding himself...

"Harry, please, this is not the time to become angry," Dumbledore said, obviously trying to calm him.

Harry pursed his lips, "Goodnight Professor."

"Yes, Goodnight Harry," Dumbledore said, sounding exasperated. He hadn't thought that Harry would yell at him yet _again_. Especially not tonight.

Harry stood and turned to leave when Dumbledore spoke one last time, "I suggest to not talk to Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley about this either."

Harry froze and an undeniable amount of anger pumped his body, "So you think Ron and Hermione might be spies?"

"I never said that," Dumbledore said, "But the more people know the greater the risk of the actual spy finding things out."

"That's a load of dung!" Harry yelled, "You think they're spies, don't you?"

Dumbledore didn't speak.

"Now you're all silence," Harry sighed and pulled open the door.

He hadn't been planning to tell Ron and Hermione anyways but now perhaps he would just out of spite. He didn't think they were spies. No wait. He _knew _they weren't spies. They were his best mates afterall.

Harry awoke from his latest dream and felt a slight burn of rage still in his blood. He breathed in sharply and released it. Luckily no one was in the room to see his strange activities. This world was connected to the one in his dreams obviously. Some of the names and words clicked in both places.

_Hermione. _

_Dumbledore. _

_The Order._

He was sure this meant that he was remembering everything the DA was hiding from him. He felt a sudden sinking sensation though as he remembered the dream in more detail. Dumbledore had warned him that Hermione and Ron Weasley, whoever he was, might be spies. He had feeling he must've not listened. He couldn't possibly have. Yet now he thought it might not be too wild. Hermione was hiding things from him that was for sure.

Aside from that he needed to know who Ron Weasley was. His best mate? Why wasn't he here?

The life of a man trapped within four walls was dull so perhaps a hunt for the identity of Ron Weasley would spicen things up. He had all the time in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I've added a little Ron. Hehehe. Isn't it exciting? Again, sorry for the long wait.**

**xoxo**

**winky-wink**


	5. More than a Scar

**Disclaimer-Is (It's like the Energizer Bunny! It keeps going...and going...and going...)**

**Hiya everybody. I've taken on a role that I didn't really think I should've done. It went against every instinct in my body but I am now authoring two stories at once. His Wedding and of course, Start From The End. So now you are reassured that this will not affect how often I update this story 'cause if I don't then I get twice as many angry reviewers. Isn't great? LOL...Recently I've taken to cutting my thank-yous short. It just takes up too much time and space. I'll add comments to some people who I have stuff to say too and the rest I just thank you and love you very much! **

**Claudette Clairvaux: Nice name. **

**bethzc: Haha...Ron _is _something. But don't worry it'll always be something more.**

**daddysgirl101989: That _does _sound annoying. Ron plays a big role for sure. Did you check out the sequel? I put it up. **

**Queen Weasel: It would make me sad too. But you'll have to wait and see what happens. **

**PinkyTheSnowman: Yes I found it hard to describe too and I wrote it lol. It's a tricky sort of chapter. Glad you liked it. **

**trikkity: Heyhey...why'd you have to go cancel the party. Gosh you're SO selfish. Anywhoo give my back my story before you go away on vacation. Hehe I'm so excited I get a new haircut!**

**Thanks to dancerrdw, sjpgurl13, hipchick, horselover, Dimensional Analysis, and Aimz16 for reviewing too! Loving it you guys!**

* * *

_Scars are tattoos with better stories_-Unknown

* * *

Harry wanted so very much to discuss Ron Weasley and Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix with Hermione. Yet somehow he couldn't...something held him back. He hated to admitt it to himself but some slimey, dark feeling inside told him not to trust Hermione anymore. She was kind and gentle and had obviously known him longer than he knew. She knew him better than he knew himself. _Literally_. Not only was that scary but it made him distrust. Why wasn't she telling him things?

But more than anything else, hearing Dumbledore warn his younger self about Hermione and Ron possibly convinced him of his suspicions more than anything. And why would Hermione pretend Dumbledore hadn't existed?

"Harry?" Luna spoke up, "You're not touching your lunch?"

Harry looked down at his plate. It was stacked with sandwiches. They looked lovely. The type your mother would make you for a picnic at the park in hot July. Sometimes Harry thought about this mother. His father. His family. He wondered where they were? Of all the people he'd met, none of them had said they were related to him.

"I'm not very hungry," Harry said, quietly, pushing his plates away.

Luna raised her eyebrows and came to sit on his bed, "What are you thinking of?"

She had her silvery eyes pointed at him and didn't blink. He shifted himself, uncomfortably. He couldn't possibly tell her his suspicions.

"I was...thinking of my mother," he said, avoiding her eyes, "Did you-I mean-well...did you know her?"

He turned his head to look her in the eye. He wanted to be sure she wasn't lying. However her express never changed.

"No, I didn't," Luna replied.

"Did Hermione?" he continued.

Luna shook her head. She stood again and took to a chair. There she began reading a magazine. _The Quibbler_.

Harry again fell into his own thoughts. Luna was a wonderfully talkative person when she wanted to be but at times she wasn't a very converationalist. He picked at his skin and thought again of the person who's name was etched in his mind. _Ron Weasley_.

* * *

"It's not working!" Hermione cried, exasperated, "He's remembering things faster than we can hide them."

"That's no reason to pour out every single fact...every hurtful memory out to him," Mrs. Weasley said in defense, "Do you know what all that can do to a man?"

Hermione sighed, "But he's asking questions, serious ones about Dumbledore and the Order."

Professor McGonagall stared, fixedly, at her quill, "Miss Granger, none of this is good enough to force us to reveal everything to him."

"But...," Hermione continued, "What if us giving him a lack of information causes him to doubt us? What if he gets sources of information from the wrong people?"

Professor McGonagall looked up, sharply, "And exactly how will he do that when he not allowed to leave the house?"

Hermione shut her mouth, paused, then opened it once more, "So, now _Harry's _not allowed to leave the house either?"

"Hermione," Charlie said, standing up, "We decided it unanimously..."

"Without me?" Hermione demanded, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Well lately you've been rather busy visiting with Harry...," Charlie countered.

"Oh I see," Hermione responded, coolly, "No need for you to go on."

She left and room in a wild fury and shut the door with a bang behind her. Hermione was careful to hold in her tears till she was outside of the meeting room at the least.

"What's gotten into her?" Padma wondered out loud.

"She's just upset is all," Professor McGongall answered, rather simply, "She's gotten her best friend back but he's not all she suspected."

"Well, shouldn't one of us go after her?" Zachrias suggested.

"Leave her be," Professor McGonagall said, sadly before continuing on with the meeting.

* * *

Harry tried to shut his eyes and dream again. That's what he wanted to do more than anything. Dream and let himself be taken back to the past. To this other world he felt he had to rediscover. Yet sometimes, you see, the things you want to do most don't happen. Harry felt as if he was a child trying to show his mother that he'd learned to do a cartwheel. But when he'd gone to do it...he'd messed. Yet afterwards when he was all alone and least suspecting it, he'd make the perfect cartwheel. Of course Harry wasn't trying to do a cartwheel; he was trying to dream.

He rolled over in bed and wondered if there was possibly any spell to make him dream. Then again, what use would that be to him. He hadn't touched a wand in forever. No one had suggested he'd try one out and he'd never asked. Yet now he thought about where his wand was. The DA had it most likely. But somehow that frightened him.

The only wand in the entire room was Padma's. _Of course! _He could use Padma's wand. It was only temporarily. It couldn't hurt anybody. He was the only one in the room. And the wand was lying carelessly on top of a dresser practically begging to be used. In his excitement Harry stood from the bed and began to creep towards the wand.

At last it was in his grasp. But it didn't give him the adrenaline rush he'd been expecting. Perhaps that was because it wasn't even his own wand. Harry tightened his grip on it and just was he was about to try a shot at magic for the first time in years, the door opened. It opened only a tad with a barely audible creak. Harry threw Padma's wand into his pocket and stood there, still as could be.

It was Hermione. For one gratifying second Harry was relieved but then he suddenly tensed up again. What was Hermione doing in his bedroom so late at night?

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, "Is that you?"

"Hermione...what're you doing here?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Hermione, clumsily wadded through the darkness until she was close enough to Harry to reach out and touch him.

"Harry, I want you to come with me," Hermione explained, hardly breathing, "I want you to come visit my flat."

"_Now?_" Harry implored, incredulously, "Why now?"

"Because or else the DA wouldn't let you," Hermione said in a slightly impatient tone.

"Why not?" Harry demanded, reaching into his pocket and feeling Padma's wand. As far as he was concerned the DA were the only people he could trust.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione sighed in frustration, "I'll explain it all to you when we get to my flat. Right now you just have to trust me and come with me! I promise Harry I would never lead you astray."

Harry stared at her in wonderment. It was strange how with only a few words the way you see a person can change entirely. He had only been distrusting her a few minutes before but after her inspirational speech he took her hand and let her help him out of the dark.

* * *

Harry felt so strange to pass through the doors of the DA Headquarters. It almost felt as if he were leaving some universe to enter into another. It was rather hard to imagine that there was an entire world outside of the house Harry had been staying for the past week.

However it looked like he hadn't missed much. The grass was dying and the houses were dirty. Paint chipped, windows grimy. It wasn't the great outdoors he'd imagined at all. Hary almost tripped over a loose plate of sidewalk on his way down to the street. Hermione turned around to make sure it was alright.

"Don't worry. I stubbed my big toe on that millions of time before I remembered to step over it," Hermione assured, "Just be careful for that next time."

Harry couldn't help but smile, "So this is outside?"

"This is outside," Hermione declared, smiling to herself, "Not what you expected, eh?"

Harry shook his head, "So, how do we get to your flat?"

Hermione frowned, slightly, "It will be a bit difficult seeing as to how you don't remember much magic..."

Harry blushed. He knew he shouldn't be ashamed. Many people in his case wouldn't remember how to transfigure a tissue into a dove or charm a ball to fly around a room.

"I suppose we should...morph your features slightly...change your eye color, your haircut," Hermione commentated, walking around him, "Add a bit of weight, change your voice..."

Harry felt unbelievably odd as Hermione tapped him with her wand in various parts of his body. He felt his hair crop shorter and his jaw sharpen considerably. He watched as the pouch of his stomach widened and his voice got deeper. Too deep but it would do. Hermione conjured up a mirror so he could see his eyes. They were _blue_. How silly he looked with blue eyes! **(Author's Note: This is a clue for all the Harry Potter Movie Makers. Make Daniel's blue eyes, GREEN!) **

Finally Hermione studied him, critically.

"Hmm...all looks alright...oh wait this won't do!" Hermione cried, gesturing towards his forward.

Harry reached up and felt a lightning bolt scar there. It traced it with his fingers. It felt nice and cool. Somehow Harry felt this scar to be special and he didn't like the thought of Hermione having to hide it.

"Why do we have to hide it?" Harry questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"If we don't people will ask questions," Hermione said in choppy tones.

Harry didn't quite comprehend but let her remove the scar temporary with very strong concealing magic. He touched his forehead and his fingers felt odd not having a scar to massage. It all felt out of place. Like without that scar he wasn't quite Harry Potter anymore. Did the scar make the man?

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, softly.

"It feels...weird without it, you know," Harry explained, "I don't feel like myself."

Hermione smiled, sadly, "You're much more than a scar, Harry. Remember that."

Harry wished he could believe it but somehow...he felt as if his whole life was imprinted in that one scar.

"Ok, next step," Hermione said, "Now Harry, I'm going to go call the knight bus by sending off some sparks of my wand. You promise to me that you don't reveal our idenitites? And if anybody talks to you, don't say anything. Just say I don't know, alright? Oh and another thing, my name is Mona Jones and your my cousin Jacob Jones."

Harry nodded. It was rather fishy but he realized that Hermione must've had a good reason for doing it. He stood back and watched her send green sparks in the air. Within minutes a violent violet bus appeared at the corner of the street. It slowed for Hermione and Harry and as it opened a small boy came out to help them in. Harry was shocked to see such a young boy (he was only about seven or eight) labouring his days away as a bus attendant. He had mousy blonde hair and pale expression. As if famine and disease had hit his family. Harry would've liked it know more about the boy but Hermione distracted him.

"Are you ready for this, Jacob?" Hermione inquired, eyebrows raised high enough to fly away into her bangs.

Harry thought a second before answering, "I think I am, Mona."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, yes, yes. Finished his chapter. Now MUCH more interesting stuff is to come. Ouch I hurt my pinky...it hurts to type...**

**loves you**

**winky-wink**


	6. The Ghost of Death

**Disclaimer-Not- (Wow how many days has this been on for?)**

**Hello. It's been...four days since the last update and I thought it was longer! Gosh..anyways not much else to comment on...thanks to the reviewers...**

**sjpgurl13: Haha my pinky feels much better. But sometimes when I type it gets sore again. Hmm...I don't think it's too serious. Thanks for caring!**

**daddysgirl101989: Yes, I feel the impact of Ron's not being there too. Hermione won't be kicked out of the DA. They're like a family. Voldemort is still alive and reigning. Something bad will happen in this chapter. Anywhoo I love the long reviews, thank you!**

**PinkyTheSnowman, hjpchick, Aimz16, babee-munky: I'm glad you feel the pain of Daniel's eye color like I do. Thanks!**

**Also thanks to...Dimensional Ananlysis, dancerrdw, horseloverforever, and bethzc. **

* * *

'_One trouble with trouble is that it usually starts out as fun_'-Unknown

* * *

The ride that night on the Knight Bus was one of the single most uncomfortable rides of Harry's life. He'd had the feeling that he'd been on the bus before but nothing could prepare him for the constant shaking, tossing, moving, rumbling...it never stopped. He hit the glass many a time. Hermione, while holding herself better, was still shaken up.

By the time they had reached the stop two before theirs, Harry was vomiting. His stomach just couldn't handle the Knight Bus. And it wasn't entirely his fault. He had only just gotten used to walking...and riding the Knight Bus wasn't the best second step. The other wizards and witches on the bus turned up their noses in disgust as Harry threw up. Fortunately it didn't last long.

"It's ok, Jacob" Hermione comforted him"_Scourgify_."

The vomit promptly vanished yet the smell remained lightly. Harry tucked his nose under his collar. He noticed an older woman staring at him rather oddly. He hoped none of Hermione's spells were wearing off. However he glimpsed his reflection off the dark window. Nope...he was still Jacob. Yet the woman continued to gaze at him, intently. And then suddenly she winked at him. It shocked him so much that he quickly averted her green eyes.

Instead he looked upon that little mousy haired boy he'd noticed before. He was leaning against the side of the bus, closest to the front. He had freckles dotting his nose and lightly on his cheeks. He also had long, almost white eyelashes. It stood out greatly about him.

"Her-Mona" Harry called, catching himself at just the right moment"What's such a little boy doing working? Shouldn't he be at school or something"

Hermione glanced at the boy and then back at Harry, darkly"Well I suppose he's a muggleborn, a squib, or a half-blood. Who knows."

His mind raced as he took in all these new terms.

_Muggleborn_

_Squib_

_Half-blood_

"What does that mean" Harry asked, curiously.

Hermione lowered her voice"This isn't exactly the best time or place to be discussing this. I'll tell you when we get to my flat."

Harry remained slightly the rest of the ride. They passed big cities, one of which Hermione decifered as London and got off in a petit village. It was so small and welcoming that he instantly decided this was one of the few places people saw that was worthy of being on a postcard. Few other people got off at the small village. Most of them were headed for London. As they got off the bus Harry noticed Hermione giving the young boy a big, golden, coin.

Harry appreciated her good-hearted nature and brightened considerably at travelling"So where are we"

"This is the village of Hogsmeade" Hermione explained, pointing to a sign that clearly stated the name of the place"Come along, we have to walk a bit from here to get to my flat."

Harry stumbled after her as she began walking swiftly. It was more of a run than a walk actually and he had trouble keeping up. His knees were out of practice. He barely had time to enjoy the old-fashioned greatness of Hogsmeade. It was lovely with it's cobble stone paths and houses with dark wood panels on the windows. However at this time everything was closed at the moment. It _was _the dead of night.

"Hermione, can we not go so fast" Harry gasped out, barely keeping up with her.

"Sorry Harry but we need to get indoors as fast as possible before we run into _them_" Hermione responded with a shudder.

"Who are _they_" Harry questioned, tensing up slightly.

Hermione smiled"You'd rather not know. I know how you despise them."

"You do" Harry inquired, confused. It was strange having someone know more about you than you did yourself.

Even though Harry didn't know what was out there, he picked up his pace. Soon they were running, furiously. Nerves were growing. And a sudden pain launched itself on Harry's knees. They just couldn't handle this running. They bent from beneath him and he fell with an"_Aaah!_"

Hermione clamped her eyes shut and bit her lips in terror. As if the worst had come. A minute passed. Then another. Nothing happen. They were both breathing harshly. And Harry remained on the ground. Hermione opened her eyes again and helped him up.

"That was lucky" she sighed"I thought they'd hear us and come to get the source of the noise."

Harry brushed himself off"Hmm..."

However just he was about to straighten himself a jolt of chillings ran down his spine. He paused and didn't dare breath out. Hermione stopped in her tracks, obviously feeling the cold too. She quickly reacted, however. Hermione grabbed his sleeve and began pulling him along with her.

"Hurry, hurry! They're coming" Hermione cried, sounding truely desperate"Oh gosh I might have to use magic...the Patronus...goodness gracious. Such powerful magic. I'm not even sure if I can muster the skill right now"

Harry ran along with her but he couldn't help but feel the cold becoming ever so looming. Then suddenly just as they were coming out of a side alley they ran into one of _them. _Harry knew immediately this had been the horrid creature Hermione had spoken of earlier and no wonder he'd hated it.

It glided on air like a ghost. It was cloaked in black that hid it's face and the only body part that was revealed were it's rotting, skeletal hands. Harry cringed. The closer this thing got to him the colder and more hopeless he felt. He began to here screaming in his head. A woman screaming-a man shouting-people dying. Harry began feeling woozy and lost balance as he fell. He tried to clear his vision; tried to find Hermione. But his mind was clouding everything. The screaming grew louder and he was losing his grip on reality. The ghost being was coming ever close. It resembled death come to get him.

Harry broke from his stupor only when he heard Hermione's clear, solid voice cry"_Expecto Patronum!_"

A flash of blue-ish, white-ish, light flooded the scene and before Harry could even understand what was happening the coldness and utter hopelessness began desolving. He breathed out, trying to catch his breath. Hermione, his savior, now rushed over to him and kneeled down.

"Harry are you alright" she implored, her tone full of worry especially since she was using real names.

"That was amazing. That spell you just did" Harry got out, starting to sit up.

"Really" Hermione grinned"Well you're the one who taught it to me."

* * *

They had only to cross the street and they reached Hermione's flat after the encounter with the Dementor.

That's what Hermione told they were. _Dementors_. Harry thought it an appropriate name but he would forever think of them as the ghost of Death because not even death could be that terrible.

The place where Hermione's flat was located looked to be more of a house with four stories. Evidently the owners lived on the first floor. The second floor, as Hermione had explained was inhabited by an elderly woman named, Rita Skeeter. The third floor belonged to Hermione herself and the very last floor belonged a slightly creepy wizard in his mid-twenties.

They entered a dark room on the first floor but Hermione knew her way and lead her way to the stairs, swiftly. As they climbed up to the second floor landing a door opened and the most horrendous sight was viewed by Harry's new eyes. A witch, who looked to be in her forties stepped out wearing a dark pink robe. She had curlers in her hair and was wearing some kind of pasty substance on her face. She held a cigar between her two well-manicured hands.

"Why hello Rita" Hermione greeted between clenched teeth.

"Same to you, Little Miss Perfect" Rita replied with a shrug.

Her gaze fell upon Harry. Immediately Harry felt a knowing sense. He'd met this woman before and he did not like her.

"Whose this" Rita said with a slight guffaw"Hermione Granger and her boyfriend"

"Not quite Rita" Hermione clarified, starting up the stairs"As is usual you haven't got the facts right. And you wonder why you're not a journalist any more"

Rita Skeeter narrowed her eyes and shot daggers into the back of Hermione's retreating head. Harry followed Hermione hesitantly. The third floor was dark as the rest until Hermione opened the door to her flat. Harry blinked as he entered the unexpected bright light. It was a very dull room. Hardly furnished at all. Only the bare neccessities. The only decors were a painting of a black rose, a blue vase, a miniature of a Quidditch player, a Quidditch poster and a picture framed with three people. Himself, Hermione and another red-haired teenager. Harry's eyes devoured the picture. The three of them stood smiling under a tree. All three wore school informs. The word Gryffindor blazed on each chest. Hermione and the red-haired one almost had a badge with a gigantic P. Infact, as Hary looked closer he noticed Hermione had one that said HG on it. Head Girl, Prefect. That's what it must mean. Harry scaled out from the details and noticed the basics. It was extremely odd to see him smiling as a young teenager.

From his own self he began studying the two people next to him. Hermione looked so bright-eyed, happy and hopeful. What had happened to stop that?

And finally he rested his gaze on the red-haired boy. He kept nudging the picture Harry and laughing. The current Harry reached out and almost wanted to touch him. Who was he?

Almost as if on cue his own mind answered him. _Ron Weasley_. Could this be Ron Weasley? He only resembled two people. Harry's dream girl of long ago and . It was then that Harry realized Ron Weasley and Mrs. Weasley had one very huge thing in common. They shared the same name. Weasley. Many red-haired people in the DA were Weasley's. The mother of them was Mrs. Weasley. Could this mean that Ron was another son of hers? He sure looked like them.

He could ask Hermione but somehow it felt too much like acid on his tongue to pose. It was too personal on both sides.

"Harry" Hermione piped up"How do you like my flat"

Harry turned around and forced a grin"It's splendid."

And truely it was. He felt such a freedom in Hermione's flat that he could never have experienced in the confinements of the DA Headquarters. He took a seat on Hermione's couch. He sunk in deeply. It was obviously old and Harry noticed a tear in rim. It was then that Harry realized something. Hermione was poor.

It was not a word he liked to use to describe her current condition but there was none other he could use. He could not comprehend how such an intelligent witch could be in such a tight spot. Between a rock and a hard place.

"Would you like something to eat" Hermione asked.

"No, don't get up" Harry said, waving his hand and ignoring the ongoing hunger in his stomach.

"I will have to anyways to get something for myself so you might as well ask for something" Hermione suggested, standing.

"Um...how about-

"A treacle tart" Hermione supplied"You like those."

Harry smiled and tried not to resent her mass knowledge"Sure."

He heard the soft clinking of dishes in the kitchen and sat silently waiting for her return.

"So" Hermione called from the kitchen, her voice sounding distant"I never asked but how are you enjoying the world"

Harry raised his eyebrows"What do you mean"

"Well you've been knocked out for ten years, how does it feel to be back? Is it what you expected it to be" Hermione questioned.

Harry was surprised her sudden question. He hadn't really thought of it. How did it feel to be back...

"It feels...like nothing. I don't think I have many independant feelings yet. I don't think I know the proper names for all the feelings that go through me. It's all strange spasms. I'm sure it'll take quite a while to figure out what I feel, if that makes sense" Harry fumbled, not sure what he was saying"As for the second part of that sudden question...I dunno. I thought the world was a happier, less dark place."

Hermione popped out of the kitchen"This world is too gloomy for you I guess. So what kind of world would you like"

Harry scoured the room with his eyes as if searching for the answer among broken furniture"I'd like the world in that picture."

He was talking about the picture of the trio. Hermione followed his gaze.

"I'd like that to" she said, softly.

_"Hermione, if this isn't too weird, is the third guy Ron Weasley" _

Now this question was running through Harry's mind. But as usual he was too chicken to actually ask it.

"Hmm..." Hermione hummed, picking up a newspaper after handing Harry his treacle tart"I wonder what's in the Prophet today."

"Is that the newspaper" Harry asked, through a mouthful of tart.

"If you use the term newspaper loosely then yes" Hermione said"Or else it's just gossip about the rich and famous, purebloods mainly. The only useful stuff is the articles about the government."

"Who is the government" Harry implored.

Hermione diverted his question"Oh look, there's an important debate going on for the position of Prime Minister."

"Really" Harry said, ignoring the fact that his question went answered"Who're the canidates"

"Doesn't say" Hermione frowned"I'd like to have been there"

"-Me too" Harry interrupted.

"So how about we watch it" Hermione suggested.

"How? Wizards don't have television" Harry said, incredulously.

"Oh Harry" Hermione laughed"It's not TV. We have a spell that can make us watch important events. Mostly political. Not dramatic. Even though the two often mix."

Harry nodded, fascinated"So, let's watch."

"_Projecto_" Hermione said, swishing her wand. Immediately a large screen, resembling a projector appeared. "Debate beween Prime Minister canidates."

The screen went hazy then slowly but surely a scene came into focus. It was outside. Probably from this day. Hundreds of people were standing cheering. Harry couldn't decifer the names. An elderly wizard came out to the center and the cheering grew ever louder.

He tried to quiet them"Fellow, wizards and witches! Brother and Sister Purebloods! I, Rodolphus Lestrange, am proud to present to you the most intense debate between the most noble purebloods in the nation, and here they are! Let them introduce themselves althougth I doubt they need naming."

A woman screamed with joy as the two canidates came up to their respective podiums. One of the canidates was old, dark complexion. The other was much, much, younger with bright red hair. He had a charming face that still had the soft, solemn, innocence of youth. Yet his stony eyes resembled a killer's.

And the debate begun. The old man spoke first. He had a steady, solid and well said speech. After he was finished he received an even amount of cheers and appreciation.

But he was to be crushed by the red haired canidate. He spoke without even saying his name, as if he didn't need to. He was so confident, so sure of himself that his voice almost gained an enchanting, charm-like quality. And when he was finished there was not a single person that wasn't on his side.

"Hermione" Harry asked, dumbfounded"Who in the world is that"

Hermione breathed in"Don't you know? That's your best mate, Ron Weasley."

Silence met his ears.

He didn't know what to say, how to react. _That _was Ron Weasley? He was shocked, appalled, awestruck.

To tell the truth, he hadn't known Ron Weasley was alive. It seemed obvious to think he was dead.

To Harry's get relief the doorbell rang.

He jumped up"I'll get it."

He crossed the room and turned a corner. Thank god a wall was not between Hermione and himself. He didn't want to feel the awkwardness. He passed a mirror and noticed that the spells had worn off. He was now himself again. He stopped to brush away his bangs to make sure his scar was back. And it was. The doorbell rung again reminding him of his task. He opened it.

A creepy wizard stood there with a potion vial in his hand. Harry was guessing he was the man from the upper floor.

As soon as the door opened he said"May I borrow some Antidote to Uncommon Poisons"

"Erm..." Harry murmured. The man looked up and stared Harry in the face.

"Oh dear, you're not pretty little Miss Granger, are you" he joked"Sorry 'bout that. Is the lady in"

"Uhh..." Harry said, brushing his hair away from his face. He needed a haircut.

The wizard got the most peculiar expression. A muscle in his cheek twitched. A finger reached up to Harry's forehead.

"That's a pretty bad scar, eh" he said, trying to keep control of his voice.

"Yeah" Harry said, covering it up.

"How long have you had it" he demanded.

"About as long as I can remember" Harry responded truthfully"Erm-you still want me to get Hermione"

"Wah" the wizard broke from his deep wonderment"No, no. I actually must go. Seems to me I've discovered something even more important."

With those parting words he began hurtling down the stairs. Harry stared after him blankly and a sick feeling overcame his stomach. What he just done? He pondered over telling Hermione then decided it would just worry.

It couldn't be that big of an issue afterall.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted to have more on his chapter but I got some other stuff to do. Hope you enjoy this! Bye!**

**xoxo**

**winky**


	7. Death Eaters Six

**Disclaimer-Mine- (Amazing how long things like this carry on)**

**Hello. Too much has been on my plate but I'm getting back on track. Please cooperate with me for a while and thank you for taking the time to read this. Also other reviewing thanks go tooooo...**

**sjpgurl, PinkyTheSnowman: Yes I know but there is more to it than I've revealed so far. **

**daddysgirl101989: The dementor wasn't in the apartment. It was outside. Sorry if it was confusing. And you're right...Harry _should _tell Hermione. The real issue is if he does.**

**hjpchick: Malfoy was referring to something else. Harry's very naive, I agree. **

**kamplified: Ron does have some dark secrets or at least some kind of Ron does. The miniature player was Krum actually lol. Hmm...headboy...I don't know who's head boy yet. **

**Also thanks to: babee-munky, dancerrdw, mystikalolo, bethzc, Aimz16, trikkity, and Norbert the Dragon. **

* * *

'_I believe the future is only the past again entered through another gate_'-Arthur Wing Pinero

* * *

The doors to the Ministry of Magic burst open as Malcolm Baddock made his way through to the chambers of the Minister for Magic. He knocked aside frivolous guards and could barely contain his emotions. He was shocked for one but his eyes did not lie. He knew who he had saw.

He finally came upon the room in which the Minister for Magic, the Dark Lord, conqueror of England, France and Germany stayed. He could not say he slept. Oh no the Dark Lord never slept. He was always scheming, planning, defeating, killing. Malcolm Baddock was envious of his malice.

"Where d'yeh think you're going?" a guard demanded, blocking Malcolm's way.

"_Stupefy_," Malcolm muttered, laying the guard out flat in the close distance.

He kicked the guard's body to one side and opened the door to enter Lord Voldemort's chambers. He was met with a dark room which had been entirely made over since the days of other Ministers. He rather resembled the Slytherin Common at Hogwarts. Snakes were the prime of the room and Voldemort's snake, Nagini slept beside his master. The snake, Malcolm decided, had lived to quite an un-natural age.

In a chair, made entirely of yew wood sat the Dark Lord himself. Beside him stood six of his most beloved Death Eaters: Lestrange, Bellatrix, Malfoy Sr., Malfoy Jr., Nott and Weasley. Malcolm bowed to the Dark Lord and his minions.

"My Lord," he said, trying to overcome the fear he felt whenever near Voldemort.

"Baddock," Voldemort said, his voice soft and slippery, "You need not fear me so long as you have good news."

He smiled as did the six Death Eaters surrounding him. Bellatrix even laughed shortly. Malcolm's fear grew more intense. He had a feeling his news would not be considered good.

"My Lord, the news I have to bring is not something delightlful to the ears," Malcolm began but was interrupted.

"Why do you tire the Dark Lord with your insignificant miseries?" Malfoy Sr. interrupted.

"Insignificant?" Malcolm cried, jumping up with indignition. But with one look from Voldemort he was back down on his knees. "My the report I have come to give is bigger than anything we have had to deal with before."

The Death Eaters shared a good guffaw over Malcolm's little speech. However, Lord Voldemort stayed rather serious and stone faced.

"Speak what you must," he said, staring solidly at Malcolm.

"My Lord, it was not two hours ago when I met a wizard-

"Did you hear that, you lot, he met a wizard!" Nott joked. The others laughed.

"You are not one to make fun of another's stupidity, Nott," Voldemort hissed, "Since you seem to have much of your own."

The Death Eaters fell silent. Lord Voldemort gestured for Malcolm to go on.

"As I was saying, sir, I met a wizard," Malcolm restarted, "Very peculiar he was. Dark hair. Green eyes. A lightning bolt scar."

From the corner of his eyes Malcolm saw Weasley stiff up.

"What are you saying, Baddock?" Weasley demanded, trying to keep his voice cool.

"I'm jolly well saying I saw Harry, bloody, Potter," Malcolm retorted.

Everyone looked shocked for a minute but it was quickly recovered.

"You speak no truth," Weasley said.

"Absolutely not. How dare you speak such blasphemy!" Rodolphus Lestrange shouted.

"That little weakling couldn't survive the death of his godfather let alone an attack from the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix hollered in her king's defense.

"Why I saw him die, myself!" Malfoy Sr. exclaimed, dignantly.

"Where's the proof of this fib?" Draco demanded.

"I'll finish him off at your word, my Lord," Nott said, drawing his wand.

"Halt, all of you," Lord Voldemort said, "You, Baddock, come here."

Malcolm was ready to faint from fear. No matter how much he wanted to steer clear of Voldemort he knew it would be worse if he tried to run away. He drew up close to the Dark Lord and watched as he lifted his face and stared him straight in the eye for three minutes straight. The Death Eaters stood around in baited breath. Soon Lord Voldemort pushed Malcolm away from him so hard he fell hard on the ground.

"Baddock does not lie," Lord Voldemort decided, "And neither does my heart."

* * *

Padma Patil was heading home after a long day's work. It was already midnight and very few knew she ever left the DA Headquarters. Junior Recruitments were all under the impression that Padma actually lived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She laughed softly to herself. She was almost to the staircase when she remembered forgetting her wand back in Harry's Chambers.

Sighing loudly in frustration she stomped back to where he slept. At the rate she was going at leaving this place, she might as well live here afterall. Yet Padma had alwyas been intelligent and gained a behavior of high consideration for others, so when she entered Harry's room she did it quietly. She knew the feel of the room well and made her way easily in the dark. Padma looked to Harry's bed and noticed a lump under a jumble of blanket. He was sleeping peacefully.

She made it to the dresser on which she had left her trusty partner in crime. Her hand traced the top of the table and came up short. Padma was not quick to panic and checked the dresser top more carefully and yet still came up with no wand. Slowly fear was settling in. Where in the world was her wand? No one could've taken. At least not anyone of the DA.

Her cool logic calmed her once again. Perhaps it had fell and was somewhere around the room? No matter how much she didn't wish to disturb Harry's sleep she needed to light up the room. After lighting a few candles her eyes scanned the room. No eleven inch phoenix feather and oak wand was in sight. Padma was so desperate to find her wand that she knelt down and checked under the bed.

A witch without her wand was like a pearl without it's shell.

No wand. Padma gripped the side of Harry's bed and in an effort to lift herself up again mistakenly pulled Harry's blanket off his bed. She quickly straightened herself and went to cover Harry up again with his blanket that she had so rudely ripped away from him.

It was funny how in an instant all you are thinking can vanish from your mind as you see something so spectacularly devasting that you wish you could just close your eyes and open them again just to make this thing go away.

Harry was gone. No wand. No Harry. It did not make for a good combination.

* * *

"When do you suppose I'll get back to the DA headquarters?" Harry asked, tentatively.

"Well it's one now and I know no one enters your quarters till at least eight. So how's seven for you?" Hermione suggested.

Harry agreed and the two of them fell silent again. It had been this way all night. Ever since the conversation they had about Ron Weasley, things had felt awfully uncomfortable around here. It had only been a short conversation yet it had changed the entire mood for the night.

Harry wanted very badly to talk to Hermione about Ron Weasley, to ask her who he was, what he was like. The snippet he'd seen of him hadn't told him much. Other than he didn't seem like the type Harry would befriend. He reminded him of that Drake or Drano fellow quite a bit.

"Hermione...," Harry began, just a loud knock came at their door. Hermione stared at him but he seized to continue.

She stood and turned the corner to answer the door. The knocking was insistent. Harry couldn't hear very well but as soon as Hermione opened the door he heard her gasp and thumping footsteps procceeded. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Could this have anything to do with that man who had come to visit earlier? Now he felt it would've been rather chirpy to have told Hermione about the incident.

But the people who rounded the corner, while not anyone who would probably be associated with that man, was still enough to frighten him. The top DA members stood side by side, robes flailing. None of them looked happy to be called to duty in the dead of night just because Harry Potter had wanted to enjoy a little rendevous.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall said, quietly, making her way through the rest, "Where do you get off thinking that you may leave the premises of the DA without zero permission and zero security? Do you realize how much you could've put at risk?"

Hermione stooded nervously to one side. She looked as if she wanted to disappear.

"And you, Miss Granger, words cannot describe how disappointed I am in your show of behavior today," Professor McGonagall steamed, "While Harry is ignorant, you are perfectly knowledgeble. You _know _how much you've put at risk. You have yet to realize the work you have created for us. And it is only out of your past history and your roots which sink into the roots of the DA that I still keep you to us."

Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared and she whirled around and seemed to be trying to take deep breaths before speaking again, "Bring them both back to Grimmauld Place."

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat down on the closest chairs to the front in the meeting room of the DA. Harry for the first time in fact. It was not a magnificent room but Harry awed all the same at being able to be there. He was sure that many great people had sat in these seats not long before him.

It had been four good long hours since Harry and Hermione been escorted back to Headquarters and finally Professor McGonagall appeared at the doorway. She stoutly made her way to the chair at the very head of the table and seemed much more calm than she had been previously. She shuffled some papers and waited until everyone was quiet before speaking.

"Firstly I'd like to ask Mr. Potter to return Miss Patil's wand to her," Professor McGonagall ordered.

Harry blushed and quickly took the wand out of his pocket. He held it out to Padma who snatched it away from him. She eyed with dislike. He tried not to meet her gaze out of shame.

"I'm sorry, Padma," Harry apologized, gingerly.

Padma's eyes scoured him, "Accepted but if you dare try to steal my wand again I will show you the true meaning of curse."

"Secondly," Professor McGonagall continued, "I must impress upon both you, Harry, and you, Hermione, the consequences of the choices you made. If Harry were to be seen then chaos would issue with the Dark Lord and he could even have been killed. Harry I understand that your lack of understanding was partially the mistake of the DA but Hermione, you knew all and yet you risked Harry's life just to have him visit your flat. I can comprehend the pressure you've been under but it is still no excuse. I need you to promise me that if you wish to stay a member of the DA you will listen to whatever we ask of you."

All eyes were on Hermione and Harry felt his tongue swell under the anxiety.

"I promise," Hermione nodded, "I can do nothing but promise. But life is the DA's."

Professor McGonagall nodded at her in turn, then turned to the rest, "For years, we have been fearing one thing to happen. And now disaster has struck. The Dark Lord if aware that Harry is alive."

A stunned silence reached ears of all. Even Harry who knew that no one should be likely to hear of his reawakening just yet.

"This means that instead of protecting Harry and letting him gradually figure out all he needs to know for himself he must train him as quickly as possible," Professor McGonagall declared, "You have been right Miss Granger, Harry must know everything."

Harry stared at her, blankly, "Does this mean all the questions I have may be answered?"

"May?" Professor McGonagall blinked, "They _must _be answered. Harry you are training for something that will take much hard work and endurance. Yet I know you are the only one that can handle it. It is the story of your past that you must learn and it is all connected to the future. I am here to ask you if you choose to accept this task as your own. But before you rashly choose I must say that the search for the past can claim your life in the present. Shall you take the risk?"

His life? Harry was not quite sure he was curious enough to do that. Yet...if he didn't know who he was then how could he ever figure out who he was now. He needed answers as much as he denied it.

"I will," Harry agreed.

"Very, Harry. I know this is all of a sudden but can I count on you, Hermione to go on the journey with him? Become his teacher?" Professor McGonagall implored with raised eyebrows.

"You needn't have even asked," Hermione replied.

"Good, lessons will start in a few days Harry," Professor McGonagall clarified, "The remembering will begin. However, for now, I suggest you all get a good night's rest. We will have much planning for morrow to come."

Everyone stood and started to make their leave but Harry disturbed the mutual worry and wonderment with a question.

"Can I ask...who was Dumbledore?" Harry inquired, timidly.

Professor McGonagall paused and stared at him severely, "Albus Dumbledore was the single most powerful wizard in the world. He knew magic that is beyond you and me. He was the only one the Dark Lord ever feared."

But she softened after a bit, "He was one of my most favourite friends and died to protect us all. He was also a kind man and loved you very much, Harry."

Harry didn't know how to take it all in so he tried one last question, "Was he the leader of the DA?"

McGonagall did something very surprising then. She smiled.

"There is only one man who has ever been the leader of the DA and that is you, Harry."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank goodness I finished the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. More fascinating stuff to come. Thank you for reading and I hope you review too!**

**xoxo**

**winky **


	8. Story of the Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer-but- (I'm wondering...is anybody getting tired of my cliffhanger disclaimers? Can anybody remember the first word?)**

**Hello. Casual, casual. No holidays coming up. No exciting events. Other than this chapter, of course! LOL...I know what you're all thinking...'yeahhh rigghhtt' or is it 'suuuure.' Either way let's stop this time wasting or move on to the thank-yous. First biggest thank you is thank you for getting me all the way to my 100+ reviews after only seven chapters. Means a lot!**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: I'm glad you like both stories. Yeah Hermione needs it under control but she's been under tough times. It'll get better for her though...eventually. **

**hjpchick, truffletruffle01, mystikalolo, babee-munky, PinkyTheSnowman: It's been a difficult week with Ron and I (Just go check all the angry reviews got for my other story. I'll have to rectify those reviewers _later_). Everyone thinks it's a very love-hate relationship. I think its just love. It may seem strangely cruel now but just wait for it. It'll happen. I can promise Ron's story will be revealed.**

**bethzc: Yes! Finally! Someone who is actually enjoying the Ron thing. LOL...but there is much to be unveiled. **

**daddysgirl101989: Thanks for saying that's genius! There's a lot of Ron the Death Eater near the ending. Hah sorry about all you favbs being dead or evil!**

**Also thanks to: dancerrdw and Insanity-of-the-owl. **

* * *

'_The more anger towards the past you carry in your heart, the less capable you are of loving the present_'-Barbara De Angelis

* * *

Harry was unbelievably nervous and excited for his first lesson on life. _His _life. It was kind of like when you find a book you've wanted to read forever. And finally when you get it in your hands you're both nervous and excited for what's to come. What'll happen? Will there be a happy ending or a tragic one? **(How I feel about Harry Potter)** Now imagine that that book was the story of your life.

For his lessons Harry was to be taught in a room on the third floor that was filled to the brim with dusty, antique items. They looked rather vile but this was the only room that wasn't already being used by the DA. It had been cleared in the center so that a low desk and a rickety chair were placed near a couch. Harry sat gingerly in the chair and waited anxiously for Hermione to arrive. She would be the storyteller tonight. As he waited he scanned the room a yellowing paper was stuck on the wall across from him. Truth be told it looked rather like a family tree. He stood and went to investigate it further. Could it even be his own family tree? Upon further look he was disappointed to see that it was not his. It belonged to the Black family, whoever they were. He checked the chart for the name Potter anywhere but came up with only Blacks and Malfoys mostly. He also noticed a few burn marks on the paper.

From behind him the door opened and he practically jumped out of his skin. He was about to welcome Hermione heartily but was disappointed once again when only Luna entered. Not that he didn't enjoy her company but he had been hoping to get along with his lesson.

Luna poked her head in, skimmed the room, and then entered all the way. As she entered a gentle clinking sound followed her. She was wearing robes of pale blue and her blonde hair and translucent eyes stood out.

"I was just wondering if you'd like a snack for your lesson," Luna murmured, her eyes playing the mood of the room.

"Erm-it hasn't really started but I wouldn't mind those cookies you gave me yesterday," Harry said, watching her carefully.

She looked as new to this room as he did.

"Well, I'll go...," she said, but she seemed lost in the room. The reason why Harry had no clue.

She turned to leave and that clinking sounded again.

"What's that clinking sound?" Harry questioned, politely.

Even though Luna was a person he had initially felt comfortable with it lasted longer. Now, when she was in a room he often stiffened up. She was just so very different and he felt he had to do something to stay on her good list. He had no idea what she judged people on.

Instead of responding to his question she lifted up her robes to reveal anklets made of bells. Tiny, intricately made, bells. Harry stared at her rather blankly. How was he ever to deal with such a surprising person as her?

He could only nod and smile as she left the room. As she left Harry felt the energy she left still in the room. Her presence lingered on. Harry felt as if the presence of many lived on in his room. Perhaps, once, he, himself, had left his presence here?

The door opened again except this time the person that popped into the room was Hermione. She was dressed in dark robes and her hair was caught up in a messy bun. She shuffled in with stacks of papers, books, and scrolls in her arms. She waddled like a duck as she made her way to the desk and laid everything out on there. She breathed out and greeted Harry.

"Good Morning, Harry. I see you're checking out the Black family tree. Hoping to see some of your family on there?"

"Uh no, just curious," Harry lied.

Hermione smiled and walked over to the Black family tree. She placed a hand on one of the burnt spots. Mumbling something that sounded awfully like, "He was all of our family" she turned away and began settling into the rickety chair. She gestured for him to sit on the couch across from her. He came. He sat.

"So, Harry," Hermione said, excitedly, "I suppose we should start?"

Harry had the feeling she was fighting the urge to squeal out in happiness. Truthfully, he was beginning to feel the same.

"Definitely," Harry agreed, thinking that this was long awaited.

Hermione grew silent, stared at Harry, and cocked her head to one side.

"I think," she said after a while, "That we should start the lessons in the most important place. The beginning. You should learn in the order that you learned it in reality."

Harry nodded, not quite sure where the beginning was. Hermione stared at the family tree, solidly.

"Tell me, Harry, do you remember your family?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "Not at all."

"But, do you think that if I repeated their names to you, the names of your mother and father, that you would remember them? After all you've remembered a lot of important people after just hearing their names," Hermione said, reasonably.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I would. I mean if my parents aren't important than who would be?" Harry said, his eyes brightening.

His family. He needed that so badly. To know them. To remember. He needed the closure.

"Alright. If you must know your mother and father were Lily Potter and James Potter," Hermione replied, speaking the names so clearly Harry could in no way misinterpret them.

Harry closed his eyes and waited for memories to rush through him as they had when he'd remembered the name of others. A flow. A spark. A ripple in a pool. Anything. He felt a tingle but after that nothing came. His mind remained dark. Harry began to grow afraid. It was like discovering you were blind. How could he not remember his parents? He opened them again. His eyes, that is.

Hermione was looking right at him with a sad smile on her face, "You didn't seem them, did you?"

"No," Harry answered, quietly, "No I didn't."

"Care to know why?" Hermione implored, the sadness while leaving her expression, stayed in her eyes.

Harry nodded, numbly. He was so confused. It was painful not being able to remember your own parents.

"Because, Harry, you never really knew them," Hermione explained, trying to keep her voice smooth, "When you were three months old they were murdered."

As painful as it was not being able to remember your own parents, it was even more painful to realize you never really knew them. Harry didn't know quite what to say. Three months? He hadn't even gotten a chance to know them. And murdered? It was all rather breathtakingly sad to take in all at once. At that moment Harry felt very, very lonely.

"Who was it, Hermione?" Harry mumbled, "Who was it that killed my mum and dad?"

Hermione had been watching him closely up to his point until she finally spoke, "That is where one of the greatest stories of wizarding kind kicks in."

She laid out a book in front of him. Then another. Then another. All until several books were laid out in front of him. They all contained a similar story in their respective pages. Harry saw the terms Harry Potter, You-Know-Who, The Potters and Godric's Hollow many, many times on the page. But he didn't really read the stories. He wanted Hermione to tell them to him.

"Could you?" he said, gesturing towards one of the books.

Hermione looked down at the book and back at him, "If you want. The truth is, Harry, that an evil wizard murdered your parents. His name is Lord Voldemort. Many are afraid to speak his name and at the times these books were published most referred to him as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. According to modern lingo, however, we call him the Dark Lord. Now on the night of October thirty-first Voldemort came to your home, in Godric's Hollow, to kill you. But your parents weren't just going to hand you over. Your father was defeated and killed in a battle with Voldemort. And your mother-"

Hermione's voice cracked and Harry almost broke out of her spell. But she quickly recovered and continued.

"Your mother died trying to shield you from Lord Voldemort. He killed her too," Hermione said, softly, "Then Voldemort had you all to himself. He tried to kill you with one of the unforgivable curses, Avada Kedavra. But for reason's unknown to this day you survived and the spell shot back at Voldemort, himself. He was ripped from his body and you were hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived. You are the only known person to survive the Avada Kedavra curse."

Harry felt rather cool and shaky all over. He was strangely sad at the loss of his parents. It was odd even to him because in all reality he had never known his parents so there was no reason to be sad. But how could he help it? He did not cry but not all sorrow can be expressed in tears. He stayed silent for quite a long time and fortunately Hermione let him.

Another feeling lingered over him. The two worlds he'd been in. The world of Voldemort, the red-haired girl and this world were one in the same. He knew there was no point asking if Voldemort lived on for he knew the answer himself. He'd seen him when he was quite older.

"I remember him," Harry said, bitterly.

"Who?" Hermione inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Voldemort. I cannot for the love of me remember my parents but I remember him. I was with him before I woke up here. It felt as if only two minutes had passed but it was really years and years," Harry sighed, "I saw the way everything ends, Hermione. How my story ends. I remember the end but not the beginning."

Hermione tried to smile but she failed, "It's not your fault."

"Really?" Harry said, fiercely, "Then whose is it?"

"War, hate, the malice Voldemort had; that is not your fault at all," Hermione went on, "You were just caught up in-between."

Harry's head swirled as he recalled the memory he'd been thinking of before waking up. How Voldemort had sent the Imperius Curse upon him. Oh, how he remembered.

_'Go to the lake Potter...'_

_'Everyone will think you abandoned them...'_

_'Drown yourself...'_

_'The Wizarding World will know they're savior is only a coward...'_

_'Drown yourself. Don't resist me...'_

_'To scared to face me...rather save his own neck by dying...'_

_'DROWN YOURSELF!'_

Yet he hadn't drowned himself. He didn't know quite what he had done. But he knew what everyone thought.

"The world thinks I'm a traitor and a coward, don't they?" Harry demanded, "They think I abandoned them?"

"Harry...you can't change what you did in the past," Hermione tried to explain.

"So you think I deserted everyone too?" Harry said, heating up.

"What am I supposed to think?" Hermione snapped, "What was everyone supposed to think? We find Voldemort claiming himself the victor with no you in sight. It was only three days later that the DA found your body hidden by the lake. Tell me, Harry, what would you have thought?"

Harry's nostrils flared and he reminded Hermione of himself in fifth year. But then he calmed and stared, angrily, at the Black Family Tree.

"You're right," Harry whispered, "I don't even remember what happened. One second I was under the Imperius Curse being forced to drown myself and the next I'm here."

"Imperius Curse to drown yourself?" Hermione said, alarmed, "Oh, Harry!"

She placed a hand over his and looked at him with all her might as if hoping he'd forgive her for thinking bad about him. For a second he almost didn't want to forgive her but then he realized if he didn't have people like Hermione he wouldn't have anybody. He certainly didn't have any family.

"It's alright," Harry shrugged.

He was extremely exhausted. Learning the past was a task that was an emotional roller coaster. He hadn't known that his past was filled with so many up's and down's. The down's, however, had outshined the up's today. He had more questions but his fatigue held him back. Hermione seemed to notice this.

"How about we end the lesson for today," Hermione suggested, "You've learned an awful lot. Especially the story of how you became famous."

"I'm famous?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe," Hermione assured him.

* * *

"What have you for me today, Avery?" Voldemort inquired, hands clasped together.

"Well, my lord, we've initiated the battle of east Bulgaria and are planning to send some troops around to the west to caught off all resources from outside. Our recruits from France request more food and Dementors. The courts on the floors below have been rearranged to resemble a meeting room at your request and, finally, a Death Eater based in London has been injured while on task," Avery reported, nervously.

"Yes, yes, yes...," Voldemort sighed, "I grow weary of this dull and unuseful piece of news you give me everyday. What of Harry Potter? Where is he hiding? Who is he with? Or have you found nothing for me, Avery?"

Avery felt Goosebumps trail up his arm, "My lord, I am sorry to report that there has been no sighting of Harry Potter. And if I may, sire, most say that it is foolish to search for him for he is dead. Baddock is no honest man."

Voldemort flared up, "_Crucio_."

He was not satisfied with Avery's screams. There had been a time when those screeches had been somewhat of a pleasure. But now, he only wanted to hear the scream of one. Only wanted to watch the blood drain onto the floor neath him from one. Wanted to cause that one man so much pain that he would beg for death before the end came. Only then would his need be met.

"Foolish, you say? Baddock may be no honest man but I have told you it is what I believe to be the truth," Voldemort hissed, as soon as Avery's body stopped squirming and stood limp, "Do you not believe me, Avery? You must learn that when _I _say something is true, it is true. When _I _say Harry Potter is alive, he is alive."

By now Voldemort was pulling Avery's head up by the hair. He watched him wriggle with pain. Just then his door opened once more and Weasley stepped into the room. He did not look surprised to see Avery there on the ground. In fact he smiled to see him there. He'd always thought him an idiotic bastard.

"Get out of here," Voldemort ordered, pushing Avery away from him.

Avery did not need telling twice and scurried out the door with Weasley shutting it for him. Voldemort sat in his chair-his throne and stared upon Weasley's face. His little experiment had always made the Dark Lord so proud. To think that with hardly any effort on his part he could change a wizard so entirely that he could not tell the difference from his friends and his foes.

"What have you to say on your campaign, Weasley?" Voldemort questioned, as he checked his abnormally long nails.

"All goes well, my lord. You saw the debate I posted for the pureblood wizards last week. Most of them will pose as Muggles to help support me and, of course, you, my lord," Weasley responded, "The Muggles, themselves, are falling for me. I've been doing a lot of charity events as they like to call. Talking the 'people.' The Muggle magazines and newspapers are calling me the people's Prime Minister."

Voldemort laughed, "Perfect, Weasley. You have outdone yourself. And once you become the Muggle Prime Minister then I shall have complete rule over those brainless folk. They had voted me on when you think about it."

Weasley agreed and then paused before saying, "Did you find any sign of Potter?"

Voldemort looked at him in case his face gave away a seal of emotion. No. He remained stony. Voldemort was still in control.

"No," Voldemort replied, sternly, "None of my Death Eaters are quite so smart as you, Weasley."

"Then, if you may, my lord, I'd like to be assigned onto the Harry Potter project. I'd like to hunt him and return him to you," Weasley supplied.

Voldemort stared him up and down. Was it possible that Weasley still cared for Harry Potter? They had at one time been mates.

"Why should I? You're busy with the Prime Minister project," Voldemort said with a wave of his hand.

"I should like to be the one who gives you your biggest threat, dead or alive," Weasley clarified, "And, as you had said earlier, I am far more intelligent that most."

Voldemort could not say no to the offer Weasley made, "Do not make me regret this, Weasley."

He smiled, "Oh, you shan't."

Weasley grinned to himself and turned to leave the room. However, Voldemort had to have the last word.

"Do not let memories of a past lost haunt you. You family and friends are only one. You serve only me, Weasley."

Ron Weasley stiffened. He chose not to reply but headed out the door. Once outside he kicked a sleeping guard before turning the corner in the Ministry office. It was only then that he had to the courage to speak.

"Ron Weasley serves only himself."

* * *

**Author's Note: Duh duh duh! And Ron becomes involved ever more. And Harry remembers. And Hermione teaches and so many things evolve. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**xoxo **

**winky**


	9. A Rainy Day

**Disclaimer: Umm...I forgot where I was going with this...so...who cares? No _really _reads this and JKR is smart enough to realize I'm not making money off this anyways. She has better things to do than read this like write Harry Potter!**

**Oh...MY...GOD. Did all of you check out the cover for HBP? I was the UK/Canada version and the US version. Very, very exciting. I'm such a geek that I took a clock from mugglenet and put it on my desktop...still 127 days, 8 hours, 14 minutes and 59 seconds and counting till Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is released! **

**sjpgurl: I liked that line too. Ron isn't an easy person to control and that's a pretty good thing. You have a very interesting prediction but the real thing to wonder is how did Ron become what he is? LOL I liked the end of that review. Very dramatic. **

**Aimz16: It's just one of the more mixed up things Harry remembers. Like how he remembers some people by just hearing their names and others take longer. **

**PinkyTheSnowman: Yes...yes. You were in an interesting predicament. I've been in that before too. My legs have been hurting lots lately too. Jogging more often. But I guess we've all got to keep fit. God knows we wouldn't want to end up like Dudley. **

**daddysgirl101989: Nope, no one knows how he survived the drowning thing yet. And yes, no one knew he was under the Imperius Curse when he 'disappeared' at first so to say. There is much, much more on Ron to come. I totally agree with you that both my stories right now are complete opposites. It's weird for me as an author too. And I get my quotes by a quick search on google usually. **

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: Aww...don't cry. It'll all be alright...eventually. More on Ron soon. **

**bethzc, Tainted13Innocence: It's very good that you guys are enjoying evil Ron. I mean come on...when life gives you lemons...**

**mystikalolo: I adore the line too. I'm glad the chapter appealed so widely to you. I liked many of the factors in it too.**

**applesonline: Ok, I will work on Angsty Harry. My lips are usually sealed even though sometimes I want to say stuff very badly. Read on for more clues and info though. And thank you for complimenting. **

**Thanks also to: dancerrdw and hjpchick.**

* * *

'_When life gives you lemons squeeze them in someone's eye_'-Unknown

* * *

Harry walked into the 'lessons chambers' as it was now being called, on the third floor. He was surprised to see that, aside from Hermione, Luna, Cho, and Edmund in the room. They were all wearing dark clothing other than Hermione who wore a bright green color.

"What's all this?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Harry, for today's lesson we're going on a little field trip," Hermione explained, "And this time, the DA knows about and has approved. We have Luna, Cho and Edmund accompanying us for safety reasons."

Harry nodded, respectively and couldn't help but feel excited. The outside world? Him? Even if this was a world of Voldemort, at least it had to have some beauty to it. He tried not to seem overly happy but everyone could notice a smile playing on his face and a certain spring in his step.

"Where are we going, 'Mione?" Harry questioned.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or at least that's what it used to be," Hermione said, getting a bit glum at the end.

"Hogwarts? The school I went to?" Harry said, hardly daring to believe it.

Hogwarts sounded like such a fascinating place of spells, charms, potions and complete and utter magic. He longed to remember the days of his childhood when he had roamed the grounds of the school. To hear the shouts of the students, feel the cold stone walls, all in his memory. It was frustrating him to think that the only thing stopping him from all he desired was his mind.

"Now, Harry, we're going to take the Knight Bus, so we need to get our names straight, alright?" Hermione stated, "Guys, care to tell _Jake_ all your names?"

Luna, Cho, and Edmund or rather Artemis, Aphrodite and Morgan all followed her request.

"Have you got that, Harry?" Hermione asked, gingerly. He nodded. "Good and I'll be Dora."

Harry gave the names a bit of time to sink in before hustling about, trying to get to the door.

"Wait for it Potter!" Edmund called, "The lady's not done yet."

Hermione smiled at Edmund, appreciatively, "He's quite right. I wanted to give you this."

Harry stared at what she held in front of him with slight shock. It was a wand. A very thick wand but a wand at that. He moved closer to her to observe it more carefully. Somehow he didn't get the sudden spark as if it were his wand.

"This isn't my wand," Harry murmured, "Who does it really belong to?"

"A friend of ours," Hermione clarified, "He's gone now...he would've wanted you to have it."

"But, I don't know any spells," Harry spoke the truth.

"True, but we're not expecting you to be using it. It's mainly for safety purposes," Hermione responded, "This is to be used in only the very dire situations. Please don't mess this up. The DA has been planning his little escapade for you for quite some time."

Harry nodded and felt the wand slide into his hand. It was rather an honor and a burden at the same time.

The five of them began heading out the door. No one carried anything but wands and Hermione stuck a few potions vials into her robes. Harry wondered why none of them morphed their physical features. It would've made it all so much more easier. He worded this to Hermione.

"Why aren't we altering appearances?" Harry inquired, straightening his robes and sticking his wand in them.

"None of us know how to transform people for more than two hours. This will be a long journey and we don't want to risk you suddenly changing in front of everybody. That will draw more attention to you than if you leave the house just as you are," Hermione replied, "Even though there is only one you, Harry, many know there are also many green-eyed, black-haired, wizards about your age. They will mistake you for just another one of them."

However, Luna plopped a large, pointy hat on his head.

"For safety purposes," she said with a nod of her head.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at how unknowingly comical she was at times. However, soon they were all serious as they left Grimmauld Place. Cho turned her head casually from side to side as if wanting to cross the street but Harry knew better. She was scanning it intently. After she was confident nothing was lurking about she shot a green spark into the air.

It took two minutes for the Knight Bus to pull up on the street. It screeched to a stop in front of the wizards and witches. The small boy Harry remembered from before stepped out on the landing to let them pass by.

"Name, please?" he implored, timidly.

"What have you need of for my name?" Edmund demanded, threateningly.

The little boy cringed and backed off. Oh, Harry really wished Edmund would just leave him alone.

"On orders from the Dark Lord, we are now required to know people's names before they enter the bus," he explained.

The group exchanged a few dark looks before Hermione piped up.

"Alright, no problem. My name is Dora Gill. This is Artemis Jones and she's Aphrodite McDougal. The big guy is Morgan Michaels and that over there is Jake Perdu," Hermione said, briskly, making up last names faster than Harry could blink.

The little boy's eyes lingered on Harry, a genuine smile playing on his face, "Nice hat, Mister."

Harry grinned in turn and bowed, "I'll let you wear it if we can gain entrance on the bus."

The little boy collected all their money and one by one they piled on the bus. They took the seats near the most people to allow for maximum coverage. Harry sat by the window so he could have a chance to peak outside. It was a warm day and he had a feeling summer was on it's way. The air was fresh after being cleaned throughly over winter.

Cho sat beside him and he felt himself heat up. She was very pretty and very funny. Tough to boot. He didn't _like _her all that much in particular but pretty witches always had a certain effect on the males they sat by or looked at for that matter.

He had a sudden urge to make conversation so he asked, "What is Hogwarts like?"

He sounded like a small child asking, 'What is the dentist's like?' on this way to the dentist for the first time. Cho faced him and Harry sawa flicker of emotions, however she was left smiling.

"Hogwarts is really the best place in the world," she said, softly, "You protect you there but yet your free. The way of life there is simple but the school work is hard. And-her voice cracked-even though your far away from family, everyone who you hold dearest there soon becomes your family."

Her eyes were watering over and Harry regretted asking her anything at all. She stared, solidly, at her lap and Harry looked out the window in the major moment of discomfort. They bus was in movement and Harry could not make out any of the blurrs outside of the window.

"I'm being awful silly," Cho muttered, dabbing at her eyes, "Hogwarts was the golden age of my life but sometimes I remember things that I try to forget about."

Harry knew he shouldn't push the envelope but he asked, quietly, "Like what?"

Cho's dark, slightly red, eyes stared at him, "It's hard to believe _you _don't remember. Strange. I always thought that if you ever forgot what happened that day I could. Guess not."

Harry blanked. He suddenly felt so much more a part of what was making Cho so upset.

"Cedric Diggory," Cho said, her voice low as possible but Harry heard.

A torrent of emotions and memories splashed on the beaches of his mind. The Triwizard Tournament in fourth year, The Final Task, The Trophy-no wait-The _Port Key_, Voldemort, Wormtail, Cedric, Death. Harry gripped the arms of his seat on the bus just to make sure he didn't have to leave his current position to go back and live the past. He was breathing heavily but he tried to keep the sudden reaction to a minimum since they were supposed to be undercover here. Tears stung his eyes but he blinked them away. He had seen a memory of his at Hogwarts but he was only just mourning the death of Cedric Diggory in his new age.

The bus stopped to left off a few old witches and Hermione scurried over to him and Cho,"Do you mind if we switch seats?"

Cho glanced over at Harry in worry and whispered, "I'm sorry," before giving his hand a last squeeze and moving away.

Hermione sat down, "I'm guessing Cho reminded you of something."

Harry nodded, feeling cold, "Cedric."

Hermione shut her eyes as if struggling internally, "It was a horrible thing that happened to Cedric but you can't feel bad now. You don't know all of what happened. I'm sorry you had to see a jump start from the simple beginning and understand that the worse things happened other than your parents being murdered by _him_. But you must forget that memory for now. Store it for a rainy day. We'll come back to it soon."

Behind them, an old man scratched his nose, vigoriously, "Gotcha."

* * *

Harry was in Hogsmeade again except this time he was walking to Hogwarts not Hermione's flat. A cobble stone path led off to the distance where a mountainous grey castle stood, looking over all. Harry saw ripped turrets flying from the towers. Some of which were broken. Actually as he got closer he noticed much of the building was damaged. It was a pity to see it that way. From the glimpse of his memory he remembered something highly spectacular about the castle.

They had reached the front doors or the Entrance Hall as Hermione said.

"Ok, before we get in we need two of you to stay outside," Hermione said, "Cho, Edmund, can I count on you for that? Cover all sides and if you see anybody mucking about, send us a signal. Luna, you're with us."

Cho and Edmund wasted no time in separating and scanning the castle grounds which were lush and beautiful but also bordering on wild and untamed. He had a feeling few had been here for a long time.

Hermione turned towards the doors and Harry was expecting her to say some great big spell to get them to majestically open but all she needed to do was push them with a bit of elbow grease.

The creak the opening door gave was enough to make Hermione and Harry flinch. Luna, however, stayed expressionless and walked into Hogwarts at the front of the pack. Harry and Hermione followed suit.

Hogwarts. What could he say? As soon as he entered he felt a hundred eyes looking at him, a thousand voices calling him, a million moments all so long and old and forgotten. He remembered so many things that it was hard to keep up. The first day he'd arrived to almost the last day he left replayed in his mind. All those long hours in Potions and History of Magic, the enchantment of Dumbledore's beginning of the year speeches, the Quidditch games, the House League. He remembered the people behind the memories too, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Draco, Trelawney, Hagrid, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Cho, Fred and George...the list never stopped. He remembered the acquaintances and the Sorting.

_Gryffindor_. The word echoed off the walls even today. He was a Gryffindor.

The Hogwarts back then was full of so much beauty and pain. So many lives lost, so many heros remaining forever buried deep under the soil of the school's earth. Harry clutched his side where the pain had gathered and fell to the ground. Instantly Hermione and Luna were by his side. He felt one of them take his hand and he closed his eyes tightly. As quickly as the memories came, they eventually slowed down and finally stopped. Harry breathed in a crisp hint of fresh air and felt his mind clear, and his heart pound. He sat upright and felt Luna release his hand.

"Harry if you're not ready for this...," Hermione began, "We can leave right now."

"Wha-? No!" Harry cried and then added, softly, "No, I'm learning. I'm _remembering_. I know how I met you, Hermione. On the Hogwarts Express, first day. And you, Luna, on the Hogwart's Express too, first day of fifth year."

"Do you remember everything?" Luna asked, eyebrows flying away into her hair.

Harry shook his head, "I don't think so. I'm missing about the end of every single school year. And I think I'm missing how I got to Hogwarts and how I eventually left. So technically...all I remember is boring school things."

"But all that's very important!" Hermione exclaimed, loudly, making Luna snap into reality for a bit, "Hogwarts made you who you are. And the more you remember, the more you become who you were."

"Show me, please," Harry pleaded, unneccessarily.

Hogwarts, whilst covered with cobwebs and spiders and mounds of dust, was still very, very beautiful. It had a certain old age quality that most structures lacked now-a-days. Some parts of it were blasted down by Death Eaters. Hermione and Luna reaccounted much of Hogwart's History which had to do with Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff.

He was fascinated and touched many of the objects in many of the rooms and felt a surge of memory rush through him. It was so much to do with adrenaline and he was feeling stronger the more he remembered. He came into the potions room and felt a vial that felt so much hate and sadness that it was hard to control.

"I didn't like Snape at all," Harry grinned, "And he didn't like me."

* * *

Edmund paced about and skimmed the grounds like a hawk. He was near Hagrid's Hut. His brother, Lee, who had gone to Hogwarts had told him about it. Lee was a full fledged wizard who also worked for the DA. Edmund, however, lacked one thing. Magical Ability. He was a Squib. Most squibs led sad, dreary lives, like that of Hogwarts ex-custodian, Filch but Edmund made the best of things and was happy with where he was at.

He noticed Cho floating about far off in the distance. She couldn't apparate in these grounds. He was wondering once more over telling Miss Chang just how deeply he felt about her when out of nowhere a shot of red light zipped past his right ear. He was up in seconds and ready for combat. A dozen Death Eaters fell out of the underbush. Edmund managed to dodge a few more spells but was dead worried for Cho and the others.

"Cho! CHO!" he screamed, "CHO! GET OUT OF HERE WITH THE REST!"

It took a few long seconds but he got her attention. But to his dismay, instead of flying away inside the castle she rushed towards the battle. She was running and brandishing her wand as she came.

One of the Death Eaters, obviously a ringleader, lowered his hood, "Why look who it is! Cho Chang!"

"You foul-mouthed traitor!" Cho flared at him, "How dare you even speak my name?"

Ron Weasley was not perturbed. Edmund struggled to dodge a spell and it hit his upper arm. He immediately stiffened and felt blood ooze down the length of his arm. Cho cried out and ran to him, highly disturbed.

Ron halted his men and waited for them to watch his pathetic display of caring. Cho huddled over him.

"What do we do?" Edmund whispered in his ear, as he impersonated a hug.

None could tell they were about to brew a plan. The Death Eaters were only jeering.

"Listen to me and don't disagree. I'll attack the Weasel and you run for it. Get Harry and the others out of the building as quick as possible," Cho ordered.

Edmund opened his mouth to argue but Cho shushed him, "Don't argue. You run faster and I'm the only one that can do spells. It makes perfect sense. Now on three-one-two-three!"

Cho spun around and shot the worst hex she could think of towards Ron. He was rather unprepared and it hit him square in the face. Cho smiled. Ron Weasley could not have easily forgotten this curse. It was a famous story of how he had once cast it on himself in Second Year. He seemed to remember because his face took on a look of utter humiliation and disgust.

"Sire!" a Death Eater exclaimed, running towards him, "Sire! Say something!"

Ron opened his mouth and a huge slug came out. Now even Death Eaters could not help but find it utterly disgusting. Ron tried to speak and give orders but all that came out were slugs. Death Eaters are a slow bunch and without someone ordering them about they were very lost. They circled around Ron and scratched their heads nonchantly. Cho and Edmund were completely forgotten.

Once the slugs stopped coming out at the speed of light, Ron shouted, "The witch! Get her! And I want that wizard too! Go!"

The Death Eaters began a long jog towards the castle.

* * *

"And this is the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom," Hermione gestured, "Our teacher changed every year."

"Hmm, yeah. I remember some of them," Harry commentated, picking up a textbook, "I always loved this class. I wanted to be an Auror."

"You were on your way to being one," Hermione started.

Harry went over to where Luna was standing and looked over her shoulder. She was holding an old photograph of a golden-haired, blue-eyed man whose picture was yellowing.

"Gilderoy Lockhard, wasn't it?" Harry implored, staring at her back.

"Lock_hart_," Luna clarified.

Harry hadn't expected it but this visit was going very pleasantly. Even after the intial faux pas it was still a very interesting day. Hogwarts was a true museum in it's own way and Hermione and Luna gave the absolute best tours. Suddenly the door of their classroom swung open with a bang. They all turned their heads, necks cracking in a melodious tune. Cho stood their, supporting Edmund who was bleeding badly.

"Is it-" Hermione began.

"Yes," Cho confirmed.

"Ok, let's get out of here," Hermione ordered, "Come on! Come on!"

"Hermione, where are we to go?" Edmund asked, putting on a brave face, "They're coming in from the front and we can't apparate in here."

Hermione fell into deep thought. However it was Luna that broke the silence.

"How about we try the Room of Requirement?" Luna suggested, "We need a hiding place or some kind of getaway...and it gives us what we need most."

It was a hasty suggestion and Hermione made hasty decision, "Let's go at it."

Luckily they were only on the fourth floor and needed to dismount only one. Luna was quickly ripping a piece of her robe as they ran and managed to secure it on Edmund's arm while keeping in movement. Just as they reached the third floor they heard an explosion three floors below. The Death Eaters had broken in. They would soon be scouring the entire castle.

They crossed one third of the third floor and finally reached the Room of Requirement. As soon as they opened it, they stepped in without thinking what might be inside. The entire room was black except for a circle of light which illuminated a grungy baseball. It had London written on it. Everyone felt rather confused. The Room of Requirement gave them a baseball? And a ripped one at that.

"There has to be some explaination," Hermione said, stepping forward.

They walked across the blackness carefully because it felt like they were walking on nothing. Soon all five of them were surrounding the baseball. They glared at it, intensely. Just outside they could hear the sounds of the castle being searched. This was no time for the room to throw a riddle at them. Harry was about to reach out to touch it but Hermione grabbed his hand back.

"You never know Harry," Hermione mumbled, "These objects can to anything to you, take you anywhere, make you anything..."

"That's exactly it!" Harry cried out causing everyone to go "Shhhhh!" for fear of the Death Eaters.

"Having it make you anything?" Cho demanded, eyes wide.

"Nooo...but it will take us anywhere! It's a Port Key to London!" Harry gave his account of the baseball.

They all stared at it some more.

"I think Harry's right," Luna whispered, "It's Port Key-esque."

"I think is not enough," Hermione shook her head, "We have to test it just to be sure."

"I'll test it," Edmund scowled, "For Harry's sake."

"I'll go with him," Cho seconded.

Hermione nodded, respectively at them, "Go on."

Cho's hand was shaking as she reached out to touch the baseball. Edmund placed his hand over hers and they both clamped their hands over the baseball and...luckily they didn't turn into pigs with wings but disappeared.

Hermione smiled, "So it is a Port Key. I'll go next and stabalize the area. Luna you make sure to let Harry come right after. I don't think he'd be safe alone."

"It'll be done," Luna said, still staring at the door behind them as if expecting it to burst open.

"I'm sorry today had to end like this Harry," Hermione apologized, "I promise, not everything in this world is as messed up."

Harry smiled at her and suddenly felt his face heat up awkwardly as she gave him a swift kiss on his cheek before disappearing herself. Now only he and Luna were left and he tried not to look at her for he was blushing so. The silence that followed didn't have to last long, though, because the door burst open and Ron Weasley stood there with another Death Eater.

"Well, well, well," Weasley grinned, "We've hit the jackpot."

Harry froze and for a second forgot about everything. All he cared about was looking at Ron. His ex-best mate. How close he'd been to him at one time. He wanted to reach out and give him a hug right now but it looked like Ron hadn't had one of those for a long time. He was so entranced that he actually took a step forward towards him. Ron was so shocked that he stepped back in fear.

Luna took this chance to shoot five stunners in a row at the two. Four out of five stunners hit their marks. Luna grabbed Harry by the elbow and dragged him out of there with amazing strength for such a petite girl.

They were about to rush to the stairs but shadows loomed and they were coming from all directions. Luna and Harry jumped behind a statue. The statue of the One-eyed witch to be correct. Harry remembered it particularly for some reason. He gulped as he heard Death Eaters pass by them. The large hump of the witch blocking them from view, fortunately.

", are you alright?" a Death Eater's gruff voice asked.

"Gerroff!" Ron yelled, "I want Potter! I saw him! Where did he go?"

"We haven't seen him, sir," a another Death Eater said, truthfully.

Harry shuddered as he heard Ron scream in anger, followed by his harsh breathing, "Wait-if you didn't see him go down the stairs that means he still must be on this floor."

Luna and Harry stiffened. Oh god. This could be the end. Harry didn't want it to be the end. He had so much more to learn, to remember, to feel. An unexpected jet of memory snapped through him then. Something about this particular place and this statue. He studied it. He'd been here once before. He'd wanted to get to...-Harry strained his mind-Hogsmeade! Something about Fred and George giving him a something. Something that told him there was a...secret passage here to Hogsmeade! Harry got extrememly excited but was downcast once more as he remembered he didn't know where the passage was or how to work it.

"I've been here before," Harry repeated to Luna, "There's a secret passage here."

Luna gazed at him, "Do you remember any spell or anything for opening it?"

Harry knew he had disappointed her as he shook his head. He felt a rustle as Ron stood up.

"Harry!" Ron called, "Harry! Come out and play Harry! Come, let's play like we did when we were mates!"

Harry shivered and felt the aura of the young Ron in this older Ron's voice. It made him more desperate to find the passage. He heard footsteps in the hall as Ron drew near.

"Harry, why won't you come and give your best mate a hug?" Ron questioned, innocently.

His eyes were searching the hall for any sign of Potter. _Ah_, a corner of a rug was flipped over near the statue of the One-eyed witch. So that was where he was.

"_Alohomora!_" Harry whispered, taping the hump of the witch. No effect.

"Come on Harry. I won't let the Dark Lord hurt you...yet," Ron called, softly, "Even you aren't so foolish as to think that he won't eventually descend upon you and pick you part from your thin bones."

_Descend_.

"_Dissimdium_!" Harry whispered, risking it to be louder. Luckily, the thick wand worked on the first try.

The hump slid open to reveal a slide. Harry gestured for Luna to step in.

"No, you first, Harry. I promised Hermione," Luna supplied.

Harry shook his head, "I'd rather die than see him get to you. Ladies first."

He heaved Luna in and heard a whoosh as she slid out of sight. He could only hope that the slide led to safety. He could almost feel Ron's breath upon him and saw his shadow growing on the opposite wall. Harry slinked in and managed to close the slide door before descending, as Ron had said, to his escape. Perhaps he and his best mate Ron Weasley would have to duel some day but he'd decided to save that for a rainy day when he had nothing better to do.

* * *

Ron grinned. He could practically feel all the power the Dark Lord would bestow upon him once he had handed him over Harry Potter. He hear Potter's breathing and felt his heart pounding as it vibrated through the walls. So much live and soon that rhythmic pulse would be crushed forever.

He spun around the corner to the back of the One-eyed Witch and-AND-no Potter! His eyes wildly glared at the spot where he was so sure Harry Potter sat.

"ARRRRGGHH!" he groaned, causing every other Death Eater to flinch, "Fuck this!"

He slammed a fist onto the wall and only hurt himself even more.

The other Death Eaters let him pout, mope and overall have a temper tanrum for a bit before one of the brave ones came forwards.

"Sir, shouldn't we be going?" the Death Eater questioned, nervously.

Weasley glared at him, "You're right. Let's go. I hate this bloody school. Too many memories."

They trudged back downstairs and as they passed a window Ron noticed how sunny it was outside. He kissed the blade he always carried and promised to himself that he'd go one on one with Harry Potter on the rainiest day possible.

Slipping his blade back in his belt, he pulled down his drink. Whisky. He unscrewed the lid and held it up in mock toast to the sun.

"To a rainy day."

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, that was longer than I expected in some parts and shorter in others. Oh well. Sorry for the long time I took but I have the biggest history project on my hands that's due Monday. Bye!**

**Winky**


	10. Escapes and Emotions

**Disclaimer: Hey Harry, you're so fine! You're so fine, you blow my mind! Hey Harry! Hey, hey, Hey Harry! That directly translates to I don't own any of this. **

**Insanity-of-the-owl, Siriusly-0bessed: Yeah he's evil and it's here to stay. Muahaha. LOL...But don't worry there is much info on Ron to come.**

**mystikalolo: It is odd to see Ron so...evil. But there is so much more that'll happen. It was oddly creepy when Ron was calling to Harry. Hah...Anastasia? Hmm...**

**kamplified: Yeah it isn't as 'exciting' but I wonder...Dumbledore seems to be a big part of it 'cause he's on the US and the UK/Canada covers. Edmund knows battle techniques. I supposed it could be kung-fu even to some extent. **

**Taurus 07: No I didn't mention what happened to Ron but you'll find out soon. **

**bethzc: Hehe. Enjoy evil Ron. I can't reveal this fate just yet. But you remind me of my friend Sandy if that doesn't sound too weird. **

**daddysgirl101989: I know. It's so breathtakingly different then how I usually read him as. Yeah I knew it was the first time I used the 'eff' word. ((gasp)) The wand actually belonged to Hagrid. And truth be told I never thought of the baseball option you mentioned LOL. Sometimes I can be a real dunce. **

**UltimateHPFreak: Coolios. I wish I could go to Paris! I go to a french immersion school too so that kind of increases my urge. **

**Thanks to:hjchick,VaterVonMelkor, dancerrdw, mysticofthepen, Geeter, anonymous and PinkyTheSnowman.**

* * *

'_When life gives you oranges throw them back and ask for lemons_'-Unknown

* * *

Harry and Luna found themselves tunneling out into a dusty cellar. It was piled with boxes and boxes of goods. Luna was the first one out and therefore she was the one who helped pull Harry out from the darkness. Even if the cellar, itself, was dark, it was still much lighter than the darkness of the tunnel. Harry was rather glad to finally be getting some fresh air and breathed it in happily.

They had spent what seemed like hours in the tunnel, crawling all the way here to what seemed to be a store. Footsteps and muffled voices could be heard from above. Luna straightened and dusted some dirt off her robes. She was covered from head to toe in a musky colored dirt and her usually blonde hair was looking rather gray. She stared at him curiously for a moment as if wanting to ask him something. She ended up turning away from him and looking around the room. She was assessing their situation, which while better than it had been an hour or two ago was still not looking every good. Ron and his Death Eaters could be anywhere at this time. Perhaps even above them. Waiting eagerly for Harry and Luna to appear. As far as Harry knew Ron could know the secret path just as well as him.

"Harry," Luna spoke after a while, "I think I see a door and stairs leading upstairs."

"Really, where?" Harry crinked his neck while looking around.

Luna pointed it out and Harry had to blink a few times to notice it in all the dust and dark. But there it was. It looked like it couldn't handle much weight on it though. Luna strolled over to it and rubbed a finger down a stair, leaving a streak of shiny wood. Her finger however was now thick with a layer of dust.

"You wait here while I go check the upper level," Luna said, beginning to climb the steps.

"Wha-? Wait!" Harry called to her, "I can't just let you go alone. The Death Eaters might be waiting."

"That's exactly the reason why I have to go along," Luna smiled, continuing on her own merry way.

"But I can't let them just catch you while I wait here helplessly," Harry tried to reason with her.

He would feel guilt beyond anything if Luna go caught by Death Eaters. More so if she got killed. The chance of that was growing minute by minute. However, she seemed not to have a care in the world. Actually she seemed almost calm and serene even with their current situation. Harry wondered briefly if perhaps he should just knock her out and go on searching around for himself. Maybe then the chances of them getting out of the situation with both their lives would be more likely.

"You don't seem to understand how important you are," Luna responded to his desperation, "But I suppose you haven't gotten there yet in your lessons?"

Harry resisted the urge to ask her what she was talking about, "But if you leave me here the Death Eaters could come out of the tunnel. I'm not quite sure but I have a feeling Ron might know where the secret passage is and where it leads."

Luna eyed him for a minute and Harry was downcast to see that she didn't seem to buy his excuse very much. However, she just held out her hand for him to take. He did and she pulled him up the stairs. With their combined force they pushed the door above them open. Dust fell all over their already filthy heads and a spider fell to the ground.

"Well if you want to come _that _bad, might as well," Luna shrugged, crawling out, silently.

She placed a finger to her lips to keep him quiet as if he didn't already know how big of a friend silence was to them at this moment. She helped heave him out of the cellar and was the one to shut its way gently. Obviously she had done a lot of spying and sneaking around in her day. She bent down close to the ground and dragged herself along on her elbows behind the counters. She motioned for him to follow.

They were obviously in some back room of a restaurant or some kind of shop. Luna and Harry made their way towards a slightly opened door. Luna checked the creak, a pale line of light following on her face. Her face showed no expressions so Harry was utterly confused about whether or not they were surrounded by Death Eaters.

"_Well?_" Harry demanded, getting impatient, "What do you see?"

"It's just what I thought," Luna nodded, sensibly.

Harry stared at her in disbelief for a second. She was crazy.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he whispered, harshly.

Luna blinked once and glanced at him as if noticing him for the first time.

"Oh Harry, could you repeat yourself?" Luna asked, simply.

Harry fought the urge to argue with her and repeated himself as calmly and coolly as possible, "Could you please tell me what it is you see out there? Any Death Eaters?"

Luna chanced another glance out of the door, "Now look at that. Very polite way to put it. See, Harry? You'll always catch more bees with honey than vinegar."

Harry suddenly felt tricked rather badly. Yet he had the element to feel ashamed of himself.

"Well it's obviously Gorgons. People are drinking, shady characters of course. No Death Eaters," Luna went on.

Harry sighed a breath of relief.

"Don't," Luna suggested, "There's still danger. Every single one of those people out there are servants of the Dark Lord. And when they see you...they'll eat you alive."

Harry looked at her to see if she was jesting. But her face was entirely serious. A small crease had formed on her forehead. For once she seemed almost worried. However Harry had a feeling it wasn't for her life but his.

He felt like a little kid saying this but-, "What're we going to do?"

Luna felt staring out of the door for a tad longer. Finally she reached up for the doorknob and shut the door. She had a way with her hands because just as when she'd shut the door to the cellar, it made no creak as this door closed. Not a sound. Just the softest of clicks which were hardly anything above the rowdy noise outside.

"Do you have a hood?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah, at the back of my robe," Harry said, bending his arm back and reaching for it.

"Good. Put it on," Luna supplied, "We need to cammoflauge as best as we can. Hoods pulled over our faces are a good cover. We'll fit right in."

Harry nodded and tugged his hood over his head. He tried to hide as much of his face as possible. Luna did the same with hers. The shadow over their faces were a welcome.

"After we get out of the back, we leave the pub as fast as possible," Luna stated, "As soon as we leave we flag down the Knight Bus. From there it's straight to Headquarters."

Harry agreed, "But why don't you just morph us using magic?"

Luna smiled, "I don't know how to do that. I dropped out of Hogwarts in sixth year."

Harry mouthed an 'O' as he was not quite sure how to respond to that. Somehow he felt guilty for that too. Luna seemed to have moved past that little snippet and opened the door once again. Her eyes grazed the outer reaches of the room. Finally she dared to begin a short crawl out of the room. Harry followed suit and his ears met with loud, wild noise. Glass breaking, wizards yelling, drinks splashing around, a witch singing, furniture crashing.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself back at Headquarters where Padma often brought him a nice cup of something warm at this time. Where he experienced the occasion special visit for Hermione. Where Luna often often played wizard's chess with him not slinked around like a spy. Whenever he played chess with Luna, she always lost. Her flaw was the fact that she let her soldiers order her around. She always tried to meet with their expectations and never chose a solid direction. She was always in the middle. Harry knew she needed to rise to her full potential and become the leader she was meant to be with her chess followers. That and she just didn't care. For the strangest reason that message seemed to delve deep under his skin.

Lucky for them they managed to make it around the counter without anybody taking real notice. Luna jumped up, quickly, keeping her hood in place. Harry had to move more slowly or else his hood would've fallen off. The sight he saw was not inviting. Wizards and witches fought with each other, mercilessly. Vulgar others gorged themselves with alcohol and food.

"I recognize this place," Harry breathed into Luna's ear, "It's...Honeydukes, isn't it?"

Luna nodded, solemnly, giving the impression to all others that they were talking of something very dodgy.

"What happened to this place?" Harry inquired, moving closer to Luna as a rather large, drunk witch swaggered past.

"Well, the Dark Lord wasn't too keen on candy shoppes," Luna clarified, stiffening her collar, "Come now. We've lingered long enough. I'm going for the exit. Follow me and don't make eye contact."

Luna moved ahead, going swift and quick. Harry followed, trying to maintain her speed. He found it oddly difficult to avoid eye contact with the various people standing about, fighting with one another. Out of nowhere a chair with a white bearded man fell in his way and another man pounced on it. Harry gulped and took a way around it. Luna was far ahead by now and almost at the door. Harry picked up the paced and started to jog. Unfortunately the sudden burst of speed caused his hood to fall off.

Since almost every other person was either hooded or scary looking enough without a hood, they all turned to the odd person out. Immediately Harry could tell trouble was about to ensue.

"Bloody hell, it's Harry Potter!" one of them cried.

"You blistering idiot! Harry Potter's dead," another shouted.

"Aye, and an idiot he was to disobey the all mighty Dark Lord," a third added.

A tall, gangly, one shouted a spell which blasted Harry with a full blast of cold wind. His robes and hair went flying everywhere.

"He has the scar!" the man who had laid the curse exclaimed, "Get him!"

There was a mad scurry as every single person in the room rushed to get their hands on Harry Potter. Luna was prepared and hexed her heart out.

"_Protego! Expelliarmus!_" she cried, many of the people went flying all over the room.

Luna took the oppurtunity to grab Harry and run like mad. Bells chimed as they made their exit. Harry knew that people would already be coming to with a brand new hatred for him as the cool night air met his face.

"Luna! Luna! Are we going to call the Knight Bus?" Harry called, as they ran along the streets of Hogsmeade.

"No time for that," Luna breathed out, "We'll make for a place nearby that I know."

Harry looked over his shoulder and noticed a wild herd of Gorgon-goers chasing after them. He turned back to the front just in time to see Luna pull him into a dark, side alley. They pressed themselves up against the dank walls as the violent people rampaged the streets looking for them. Fortunately they passed by and Harry and Luna went undetected.

"Harry, this way," Luna whispered, leading him out the other mouth of the alley.

They came upon a few risque hills. Luna started to climb by with him in the rear. Harry's heart pounded in his ears as he heard yelling from the town below. Evidently the drunks were waking up all the rest of Hogsmeade as well to warn them of Harry's visit.

It was not an easy venture going up those hills. The grass was long and itchy. The slope was steep. And worst of all, the summit kept getting farther and farther away from them. Yet somehow, after what seemed like hours to Harry, they reached the top where they were met by-nothing?

"Luna," Harry sighed in exasperation, "There's nothing here!"

Luna grinned, "Not quite. But welcome to the Caves of the DA. Or better known as Les cavernes de l'armes du Dumbledore. I am the Secret Keeper."

Out of nowhere a bunch of caves popped out of the grassy outbacks. Luna smiled, softly, at the surprise evident on Harry's face. She led him closer towards the caves which were beginning to resemble small cottages. He noticing a round, wooden door and watched as Luna leaned in and opened it. The cottage, itself, was much larger on the inside than it was on the outside. A fireplace was blazing and a kettle was boiling tea. It was already perfectly homely and welcoming for the two travelers.

Luna didn't wait long before rushing over towards a vase over the fireplace and grabbing a handful of white sand in her arm. Harry felt the name appear in his mind as he watched the white powdery substance slip through Luna's fingers. _Floo Powder_.

"I remember this. It's a way to communicate. Sort of like a telephone sometimes," Harry mumbled, stepping forward.

"Tele-what?" Luna questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Harry shook his head to signify a nevermind moment.

She thrust it in the fire and it turned blue instantly. And was about to kneel forward when-

"Is it safe to be doing that?" Harry asked, unnerved.

Luna moved back, "No, why?"

"Well-phone lines can sometimes be watched, isn't it like that with this Floo Powder stuff?" Harry supplied, hoping he wasn't just wasting time.

"Yes," Luna agreed, "The Dark Lord keeps track of every fireplace that he_ knows _of."

With that Luna restarted adding powder into the fire. It sprung up and turned blue. Harry backed away a bit and stared at it unblinkingly. He wasn't sure that the Floo Network was his favourite way to travel.

"You first, Harry," Luna gestured towards the fire, "Say Number 12 Grimmauld Place clearly or else you'll get lost."

Harry was none too eager to step into a large fire but he did it eventually. He tried not to cough too much and quickly repeated what Luna had said before having some ashes jam down his throat. The oh so familiar swirling began and he was lost in a fit of coughs.

* * *

Ron was not very pleased to be returning to the Ministry of Magic. Especially since he'd obviously have to reveal his failure at capturing Potter to him. There was no point in lying and no matter how much he covered it up Voldemort would know. He always knew

Once when Ron was a fresh Death Eater he knew a senior Death Eater called Lipped-Lucas. Now one day Lucas was sent on a mission by the Dark Lord to snub out a Ministry worker (these were in the days before the Dark Lord reigned). In the end Lucas had snubbed out the Ministry worker but instead of Avada Kedavra it ended up being a fluke fall off a bridge. Muggles and even a witch were witness to it.

Now Lucas was excellent at lying and lie he did to the Dark Lord claiming he'd killed the Ministry worker off properly. All would've gone smoothly if the person he had been lying to was anyone but the Dark Lord. He knew instantly and Lucas was dealt with in the worst possible way. Soon he was known as No-Lips Lucas instead. Voldemort still kept those lips in his chambers as a kind of warning to any one who dared to speak falsehoods to him.

Ron decided that anything would be taken better than lies. They had finally trudged into the Ministry and Ron dismissed all of his Death Eaters. It was better to get his gloomy talk with the Dark Lord over with it now.

He headed towards the chambers, feeling dread loom ever closer. He had never felt his way before entering the Dark Lord's room. He hardly had a defeat to announce and today...was just an off day was all.

He opened the door and saw Voldemort sitting on his high chair with a goblet in his hand. Red wine. That was all the Dark Lord ever drank. It reminded him of human blood, he'd told Ron once. At the time of hearing it he'd found it rather amusing, but now, for some reason, he saw how really revolting that statement was.

He entered and stood straight beside the Dark Lord's chair or rather throne. Apparent Voldemort had been waiting for him because he took not too long to speak.

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley," Voldemort said, "You've disappointed me, Weasley."

So he already knew. Ron should've known. He hung his head in shame.

"Why, is it Weasley, that you fail this one simple task while succeeding in all others much more difficult than this?" Voldemort asked, softly but Ron could sense danger on his tone.

"I don't know, sir," he replied, not meeting his gaze.

"But I do," Voldemort smirked, "Potter."

Ron was about to open his mouth to protest but one glare from Voldemort shushed him, "Don't stress over it, Weasley. It had happened to me many times before too. You believe yourself to be the superior going into the battle but once in it, Potter changes everything. The sky is the limit for him and he has a speciality at pulling off miracles. One too many times have I thought him dead to see him return again."

Ron remained silent. It was uncalled for the Dark Lord to actually admitt that someone else sometimes had the upper hand when dealing with the All Mighty Lord Voldemort. Yet Potter always seemed to be in a category all his own.

"But, believe me, we are both upped by Potter in different. He gets to me because he is something I do not understand all times. Even he does not know it but he is more powerful than any other Death Eater I have. I see you getting heated up Weasley and yes, Potter is much more powerful than you could ever dream of being," Voldemort said, swishing his goblet to stir the drink, "But the thing with you...he gets to you. You are too emotionally connected to him. Whenever it negative emotions or positive ones."

Ron resisted to burst out in disagreement. _Him? _Emotionally connected to Potter? Hah. Now that was a joke. He couldn't care what happened to Potter.

"Do not deny it," Voldemort continued, as if reading his mind, "So I have explained to you now why I'm taking you off the Potter case."

"NO!" Ron cried out in anguish.

Even the Dark Lord seemed surprised by his reaction and raised an eyebrow, "And tell me why not?"

"Please, give me a chance and I promise I'll catch him," Ron begged, "I couldn't stand another Death Eater handing him over to you. And you know that if I can't catch him none of those other dunces can."

Voldemort stared at him, "Draco Malfoy and Theodore are quickly catching up to your potential so do not flatter yourself Weasley."

Ron sighed. Draco Malfoy? He was so very dodgy and wasn't even around half the time. Ron couldn't bring himself to trust that idiotic spoilt brat.

"But, I will let you a second chance," Voldemort dismissed him, "And do not disgrace me again."

Ron felt the Dark Lord's chambers rather shaken up. He had never been less confident with where he stood at the league of the Death Eaters. He had always been part of the Death Eaters Six. The High Six. Yet now...his Lord believed him to be attached to Potter. Worse yet he thought him to have feelings for Potter. How presumptious! All he felt when he thought of Potter was greed, spite, and overall hate. When he caught Potter would be the crowning glory of his career.

He would never dare to admitt to himself over the tiniest of under laying emotions which recalled perhaps a tinge of guilt and companionship.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the long update. Couldn't be avoided sadly. **

**This shit is bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!**

**We've got a long way to go!**

**Thanks for listening to the winky-rant!**

**xoxo**

**winky-wink**


	11. Voldemort's Favorite

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. I've been rather lazy lately. And life is catching up with me...I don't want it to but I can't help it. So sorry once again!

**PinkyTheSnowman: **I'm glad you're getting a grasp of it! I know, it's sad how Honeydukes went. Tragic. Haha I'm glad you think Luna was looney.

**dancerrdw: **Thanks!

**Siriusly-0bsessed: **My lips are sealed.

**Tainted13Innocence: **LOL. Cute sentence. Yeah Ginny's dead. I'm not sure who I'm going to pair Harry up with now. Harry'll find out the full truth in latter chapters. He still has a few other major things to remember.

**mysticofthepen: **Haha...well sorry I didn't update as soon as you liked.

**mystikalolo: **The Voldemort parts are some of my favourite to write too.

**bethzc: **I love Ron in all his forms too. He's the bestest ever.

**hjpchick: **I'm glad everyone's in character and Ron isn't most people's favorite person in this story. I wonder why...

**daddysgirl101989: **Yuck. Do they really make you do that in driver's ed? The a/n at the end was made up of lines from Gwen Stefani songs which I had been listening to at the moment. I will reveal how Ron turned to the dark side eventually. They entered Honeydukes because it was where the passage led up to. Just like what Harry did in POA. You're right, she wouldn't answer him because of his bad manners. I'm glad you liked the quote. So did I. Especially since it's a two part quote and it was kind of a two part chapter.

**singdownthemoonHorselvr: **He wasn't poisoned but I believe you're on to something.

**japanese-jew: **Wow are you truely a Japanese Jew? Sorry I just had to ask because that is so cool! Anyways...Life debt? He does owe Harry...for all that friendship I think they both owe each other. And don't worry. No one is marrying three chicks.

**TopQuark: **Thanks!

* * *

'_Everyone is a moon and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody_'-Mark Twain

* * *

Hermione was having a heart attack. Perhaps not literally but she felt as if she were having a heart attack. Edmund, Cho and herself were all perfectly fine and unhurt in a rather gleaming street in Diagon Alley. However Harry and Luna were no where to be seen. The three of them had waited at least fifteen minutes from the two of them to arrive where they were but to no prevail.

Hermione had never felt more horrible than she did now as she realized that Harry and Luna could be under seize of Ron and his Death Eaters. It would truely be all her fault if anything happened to them especially since it was her stupid idea to take Harry to a field trip to Hogwarts. How completely stupid of her!

Her heart was caught up in her throat and she couldn't think straight. Was there any way to get back to Hogwarts?

Cho was leaning against the wall of a shop and her nails were being bitten mercilessly. Edmund was pacing about in a rather annoying manner. Hermione resisted the urge to snap at him. Getting mad at each other was not the way to handle the situation. Edmund's bloody arm caught her eye. It was still slowly dripping blood. Her expression softened slightly.

"Edmund, your arm-it needs help," Hermione stated, getting Harry and Luna off her mind for a single second.

"It can wait," Edmund replied, gruffily, "Our priority is Luna and Harry right now."

Hermione bit her lip, "We should inform Headquarters. No point in going after them ourselves. It would only be a huge manslaughter in their favor."

"All too true," Cho agreed, "Hermione you should apparate there. Spread the message faster. Edmund and I will head to the Leaky Cauldron and floo from there."

Hermione nodded her head. And bid them farewell and most of all good luck. The Death Eaters would be out there perhaps looking for them as well. She gave the street they were on a second look. It read Jeckyle Street. She quickly apparated.

* * *

Panic was striking the Headquarters of the DA.

"You say he and Lovegood never arrived?" Draco demanded, eyesbrows raised.

He was probably the only one that wasn't going bonkers over the fact that Harry was desperately missing. In fact, he was rather calm and just sat there drumming his fingers on the wooden table.

"Yes!" Hermione cried out almost in annoyance.

She hated to seem him there, sitting so easily whilst the world around her seemed to crumble.

Draco nodded and mumbled a quiet, "Hmph" before he got up. Grabbing his robe he was almost halfway out the door when Bill called out to him.

"Where do you think you're going at a time like this?" he questioned, loudly.

"To _him_," Draco said, emphasizing the replacement of the Dark Lord's name.

No one made a word to contradict him and let him go. Perhaps when he returned he could bring good news with him. Hermione was rather unfazed and took the chair he had sat in. She didn't stop to cry and frankly she didn't quite feel like it. Her pain was more numbing and less raw emotion.

"Hermione, can you tell us how big the chance of his capture is at this moment?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes obviously red.

Hermione didn't want to respond. The answer was almost too cruel to say to the soft, motherly heart of Mrs.Weasley right now.

"I'd say the odds are 70 to 30," Hermione replied.

Mrs. Weasley started to cry and Hermione could feel those butterflies in her stomach going wild. When she said 70 to 30 she was sugar-coating it a little bit. Truely the stakes were much higher than that.

"Who was the head Death Eater there?" Charlie inquired, "Was it that git, Nott?"

The butterflies were turning flesh-eating viruses which were sucking out her insides, "No, it was Ron."

"Well now I'm sure_ he _won't give Harry a chance," Fred spoke with a certain resentment, "_He _won't spare Harry's life where he didn't even spare his sister's."

She wished with all her might that they could've avoided this awkward moment. The Weasley brothers stayed quiet and the noise made by Mrs. Weasley's sobbing increased considerably.

They were all interrupted in their sudden hustling and bustling about when the door opened. All heads were on the crack as it increased. Maybe just maybe Harry would be the one to walk through that door. But no. It was only the arrival of Cho and Edmund. The intial reaction was discouraging but soon Padma busied herself with Edmund's arm.

Cho had not much help to offer but glanced around the room and said, "Where's Malfoy? Can't he go check up on Harry even if the Dark Lord does have him?"

"He's already on his way," McGonagall said, straightening her glasses, "Now listen, we must act quick. Fred, George, you know your way around the Ministry very well. I need you to aide Draco in the search for Harry on the Dark Lord's turf. Cho, Hermione, return to Hogsmeade check all our usual stations and scan the village in general. Edmund and Padma may join you if he is up for it. Bill, Charlie, you must head towards Hogwarts search the grounds for any sign of the two of them. I will contact some of my associates and let them know of this even arising."

After she had finished everyone was rather awed by the way she could quickly take control of the most risky and hectic of all situations. Actually they stared at her for so long that she began quite fed up and snapped.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she said, crossly, "Are you Dumbledore's Army or not?"

* * *

When Harry and Luna returned to the DA Headquarters they were slightly shocked to find no one there. Not a single person.

Luna stepped inside, her socked feet squishing the carpet beneath it. Harry followed and it was the strangest feeling to know that they had the whole house to themselves. This house always so lively and without people in it...it was rather frightening and overwhelming to tell the truth.

Yet...it was almost fascinating at the same time. This way Harry could actually take a proper look around the first floor of the house. He stood there for a while watching Luna looking at pictures on the mantel. After a while he chose to venture into the hall and poke around. It was all rather bland but he noticed many objects decorated with a snake design. It was rather odd. If he remembered well-and he had a feeling he did after the visit to Hogwarts-the slithering serpent was the symbol for Slytherin.

Harry disregarded this fact. What did it really matter? Anybody could have a snake fettish. he continued down the hall until something very perculiar caught his eye. A portrait of some kind with a curtain over it. As he got closer this curiosity grew, as did the feeling that he was about to do something he shouldn't. However, when he stood exactly vertical from this mysterious he couldn't help but feel his hand draw nearer to moving it apart. A few centimeters away his hand stopped mid-air; fingers frozen in a widespread position.

Without thinking a second longer he pushed it back and-

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS DISCRIMINATING THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS. BLEND OF THE KNOWING AND COMPLETELY IDIOTIC! CHILDREN OF FILTH! AND THE DIM-WITTED MAGICAL CREATURES THAT ACCEPT THESE UNTOLERABLE CREATURES! BESMIRCHING THE MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! HOW DARE THEY STEP INTO MY PRESENCE! HOW DARE THEY BREATH THE AIR OF THE PUREBLOODED ONES!"

She just kept yelling. And by 'she' he meant the witch in the picture who was rather old and wearing ragged clothing. Harry was just preparing to die of shame, fright and confusion when Luna hurried out of the living room and quickly shut the curtains once again. The shouting continued but it was much more muffled now. Harry gulped and backed up into the wall.

Luna sighed and, to Harry's great surprise, smiled, "Well that was rather nerve-racking. How about we treat ourselves to some hot chocolate?"

Harry blinked and consented. After his last act of unveiling that-that-_monster_, he had been quite sure a hearty scolding was coming his way but luckily Luna let him off the hook quite unceremoniously. She led him into the kitchen which was a large, rather welcoming room. He sat gingerly in a chair while Luna prepared the hot chocolate.

"Luna, if you don't mind me asking, but who was that?" Harry implored, placing his hands on the table.

"That, Harry, was Mrs. Black," Luna responded, setting the milk to boil.

Harry instantly remembered the name Black from that family tree he had read in the house earlier. What was the connection between the Blacks and this house-or the DA for that matter? He asked Luna the very same and waited for a response.

Luna was not quite paying attention and only added chocolate to the milk and watched it melt slowly. Harry had to repeat the question for her to notice he had said anything at all.

"Oh, well, the Blacks used to own this house," Luna explained, "Listen would you like to see some pictures of your Hogwarts years?"

Harry was quite taken aback by the question but eventually agreed.

Luna took the hot chocolate off the stove and poured a respective cup for Harry and herself. After adding a few marshmellows to each she handed a cup to Harry. The remaining cup found its way into her hand and she started to head back to the living room. Harry took this as a sign that the pictures were in there.

Luna picked up a photo album laying on the mantel amongst the other pictures and settled down into the couch. Harry joined her and watched the pages intently as Luna began to turn them. There were many pictures. Every single one of Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Harry stopped Luna on a page where he noticed one of just him and Ron. They were play fighting because Ron was laughing and pushing Harry's head away from his own and Harry had Ron's tie in his hand. Eyes alight, they each looked like they would rather be there with each other then anywhere else in the world.

It was so odd to imagine that tall, gangly, forever-smiling redhead to be the cold, tight-lipped, pale-faced Death Eater Harry had seen today. What could have happened to seperate them, best mates, for all their adult lives?

"When do you think you'll find him?" Luna asked, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Find who?" Harry answered with a question.

"Ron, the real Ron," Luna clarified.

"The real Ron?" Harry repeated, eyebrows raised high, "I don't know."

That really is the question, wasn't it? Where is the real Ron?

* * *

Draco arrived at the Ministry and headed staright to the Dark Lord's quarters. It was no point in questioning simple Death Eaters of Harry Potter. What most of them would say would only be silly rumors anyways and Draco needed answers.

If he were to speak no falsehood he would have to admitt he did not enjoy Harry Potter at all. In fact he had always despised him. He took up too much of the DA's time and too much was placed on his shoulders. I mean, it's annoying when people expect too much of one person. Really he was almost sort of jealous of Potter. Why couldn't Draco be the one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord? Why was it, that even if we wanted to kill the Dark Lord and save all he cared for from utter destruction that he couldn't? Why did he always have to wait for Potter?

It reminded him of that time in Potions when he'd been forced to be Potter's partner. Always waiting for him to hurry up and get things done, always knowing that he could've worked more efficiently without Potter's weight to lug around.

As soon as he reached the Dark Lord's door, he quickly cleared his mind. He was very talented at Occulmency. Maybe as good as the Dark Lord was at Legilimacy. As soon as his mind was blank he began to turn the knob and was entered the Dark Lord's chambers.

He was in his throne, as always, with Nagini curled in his lap. He greeted his master.

"My Lord," Draco said, stiffly.

"Malfoy Jr., what a pleasure to actually _see _you here," Voldemort said, with a slight venom, "Don't fret Malfoy, I will not punish you. You are loyal, I trust and have never failed me yet."

Draco bowed, "Thank you sire."

"Now what do I do this visit to?" Voldemort asked, rubbing Nagini under the head.

"Well, my Lord, I have been hearing rumors a plenty about your capture of Harry Potter," Draco said, truthfully, "But I would like your verification of this joyous occasion."

As soon as he said this he almost wished he hadn't because Voldemort gave him a look so piercing that he felt his Occulmency might quail under the sheer power. After two straining minutes Voldemort relaxed and began petting his snake once again. Draco was extremely relieved and almost celebrated over the Dark Lord's small weakness. He thought too much of himself. If he could not find out anything from Draco's mind in two minutes then that must mean there was nothing there. Simple as that.

"I am sorry to say that we have not captured Harry Potter," Voldemort replied, face darkened, "But I would like you to join Weasley in the hunt for him. How about it?"

"Of course, sire," Draco answered, immediately.

There was no denying the Dark Lord and even if he were on the hunt he could always trail them off Harry's back.

"You please me, Malfoy," Voldemort commented and before Draco could say 'Thank you, my Lord' he Voldemor added, "And let's keep it that way. So you are dismissed."

Draco took no time in leaving the room. He was quick, reliable and good at taking orders. Of course it really depended on who was giving the orders. If it were to be someone he respected or feared like McGonagall or the Dark Lord then it was done aptly. But if it was someone more like Granger or Weasley, the job would never get done in the exact way directed.

As he shut the door he was disrupted when he felt eyes on the back of his neck. He turned and saw Weasley standing there smiling rather wickedly.

"Sucking up to daddy's good friend once again, Malfoy?" Weasley joked, sourly.

"Why? Are you jealous that the Dark Lord has a new favourite, Weasley?" Draco shot back.

He began walking down the hall and Weasley accompanied him. Truely among these walls they were the best of friends to all. However, in general they had a rather icy relationship and Draco detested him for his treatment of Harry and the grand betrayal. However Draco was one to talk since he was still betraying everyone present in this building as he was actually a secret agent for the DA.

"How can you possibly be his favourite when you're not even here half the time," Weasley said, nodding at a fellow Death Eater walking past.

"Well you see, Weasley, when I get tasks I actually return successful," Draco replied, pushing back his hair.

"You talk the talk, Malfoy, but can you walk the walk," Weasley demanded, a smooth eyebrow raised.

" 'Course I can," Draco responded, "If I were so horrible at completing tasks how come the Dark Lord added me to _yours _since you can't quite seemed to control it all on your lonesome self?"

Weasley stopped walking and stood there for a second letting this information sink in. His ears became extremely red and he stomped off in the opposite direction. Draco grinned. Malfoy one. Weasley zero.

He took two glances around the hall before slinking into the room near him. It was dark and dusty but, fortunately, unused. He reached a dirty window and knocked the tune of a popular Weird Sisters song on it. He had only to wait three seconds before it was returned. Draco opened the window, quietly and greeted Fred and George.

"So any sign of Harry?" George asked, keeping low.

"Nope, he's not caught," Draco clarified, "I suggest you get back to Headquarters which is probably where Harry is by now. If you were caught or even in possession of someone dangerous the Dark Lord would know by now."

"Good, good," Fred grinned, "So what're you waiting for?"

"I'm planning to stick around here for a little bit longer or else the Dark Lord gets suspicious. Actually he assigned a task to me to keep me here more often," Draco admitted.

"I see, what's this task you talk of?" George questioned, rubbing his neck.

"Well I'm now to help-and here Draco made air quotes which was very unlike him-your dear old brother to get Harry," Draco repeated, teasingly.

Fred and George shared a chuckle. However, Draco overheard a rustle nearby and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Get out of here now! I think someone's coming!" Draco whispered, furiously, but then he saw the twins hesitate, "Don't worry about me! Now, go!"

He shut the window and the twins disappeared out of sight. He quickly rushed out of the room, his face tinged with pink. Luckily, the rustling had only been Dieke trying to open the curtains. As soon as Draco came out of the usually abandoned room Dieke stared at him in surprise.

"What're you looking at?" Draco snapped.

Dieke looked away, promptly and began fixing his concentration on the curtains once again.

"Don't do that," Draco said, walking down the hall, "I like it dark."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you read and review and like it too! Hey I rhymed! **

**xo. winky-wink**


	12. Godric's Hollow or Privet Drive

**Disclaimer: **Nothing else compares to the actual Harry Potter which belongs to JKR.

**dancerrdw: **Thanks once again!

**HarryGinny13: **Thanks. I don't like it when people rush the story and it turns out bad. Hey cool you speak Hindi too! Haha luckily I understood you or else I would be the one that would be embarrassed. I would reply in Hindi but I'm not going to flatter myself by thinking I can accomplish it well.

**singdownthemoonHorselvr: **I'm staying completely quiet about what's with Ron or else you'll figure it out before I write it. But I'm happy to hear or rather, read, that you liked it.

**PinkyTheSnowman: **Yes, I like him as a backstabber too. The real Ron as in the Ron that used to laugh, be funny and a good friend to Harry. I like how Draco and Ron can still piss each other off even when they're both on the same side. And lastly, Ron is still hot despite being a Death Eater.

**mystikalolo: **He killed Ginny in a way so to say...but not my his own hand. Technically _Voldemort _killed Ginny but you'll see. I liked Draco in the last chapter too.

**bethzc: **I will have much more on Ron killing Ginny...it has more depth to it then you think. Truely Voldemort killed Ginny but you shall see.

**H9: **Haha yes.

* * *

'_Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. For even the very wise cannot see all ends_'- J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

"Malfoy!"

Draco, who was currently at the Ministry, looked up from today's issue of the Daily Prophet.

"Nice way to greet someone, Weasley. No wonder the ladies are all over you," Draco said, sarcastically.

Ron sniffed, loudly. He was _not _in the mood to play around with Malfoy right now. Especially after what he'd done.

"You told me that Potter was sure to be in that watering hole in Kent at four in the morning, exactly! I wake up before the bloody sun and shout at my troops for an hour before they actually get up and we apparate all the way to Kent, spend a good thirty damn minutes searching for this place you say Potter's at and _finally_, when we find it he's not even there! I had all my Death Eaters camped out of that place for at least four hours before we called it a day!" Ron barked, angrily, "Now can you tell me and my troops why I put them through hell for nothing?"

The corners of Draco's mouth twitched and he glanced at the grandfather clock not far from him. It was a eleven. He folded up his paper, completely unfazed by Weasley's dorcet tones and took a sip of his usual morning coffee.

"_Ah, _this coffee is good stuff," Draco said, setting his cup down.

Ron's ears went red and he knocked the cup to the floor, shattering it to pieces, "You'll be telling me why you sent me to Kent, _now_."

Draco smirked at him, "Well, Weasley, unless you've been living under a rock, you should know the only reason a Death Eater gives a tip to another Death Eater is because he believes it to be useful and the source to be reliable. I suppose this one time, out of the usual hundreds, mine was wrong once."

Ron glared at him, hating his calm. He bellowed out a loud, "Arrrggghhh!"

"Now, now, control yourself," Draco said, checking his nails for dirt.

"That's not good enough! Your answer's not good enough! You set me up, Malfoy! You want to make a fool of me, don't you!" Ron accused him.

Both wizards caught each other's eyes. Daring the other to say something. Finally Draco cracked up and grinned.

"Prove it," he replied, simply.

Ron immediately felt his mouth drop, "Excuse me...?"

"I said _prove it_," Draco repeated, now standing up, "Well I must be off, catch you later, _Weasel_. -he chuckled-oh oops, I mean _Weasley_."

And off he went humming. Ron clamped his eyes shut, gritted his teeth, and resisted the urge to shout. Malfoy was humming to the tune of _Weasley is our King._

* * *

"Now after Voldemort was ripped from his body, the force of the giant magical blow was enough to bring the entire house down," Hermione explained, clearing the desk of its papers.

"What was it called?" Harry asked, sitting on a sofa nearby.

"What? The spell?" Hermione said, slinking an eyebrow up.

"No, the house we were living in," Harry clarified, looking up from his usual glaring at his palms.

"Godric's Hollow," Hermione replied, staring at him very closely, "Ok, we should get back to the story. Godric's Hollow, as you now know, was brought down, your parents dead. Yet among the rubble the only living being was you, Harry. Intially someone we'll call 'The Dog Star' for the moment came to get you but in the end it was Hagrid, who was sent there by Professor Dumbledore that picked you up. You do remember Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid from your memories of Hogwarts, don't you?"

Harry thought hard. Yes he remembered. The longer the memories lay in his mind the more vivid they became. He remembered Dumbledore with his long, white beard, and half-moon spectacles. And Hagrid, so large, giant-like and yet so kind when it came to looking after Harry. What had ever happened to him?

"Yes, I remember," Harry nodded, "But, can I ask...what happened to Hagrid?"

Hermione breathed in and came to sit beside Harry, "Oh, Harry, he's dead."

It was so strange hearing it for the first time years after it had happened. It seemed it was past the time of griefing and past the time of recovering. He would get no closure for the death of his old friend. He'd just have to bear it for the rest of his life.

Still, Harry felt his eyes water but blinked them away, quickly, "I see, so what happens after Hagrid picks me up?"

"Well, since Hagrid had been expelled from Hogwarts previously, he couldn't just apparate. So he used a flying motorbike he borrowed from 'The Dog Star'," Hermione continued, as Harry had commanded, "He flew you all the way to Surrey, on a street called Privet Drive."

She paused and for good reason too because instantly flushes of memories gurgled in his brain. They rushed forth and Harry remembered that street called Privet Drive. The time he'd gotten beat up when he was in second grade, the time he'd been so angry he'd run away and came to a park, and another time when he'd been painting a white fence in the burning summer sun.

"You're remembering?" Hermione implored, keeping solid eye contact.

"Yeah, I spent a long time in Privet Drive, didn't I?" Harry questioned, blinking furiously.

"Eleven years to be exact," Hermione said, "The first eleven of your life. You see when Hagrid brought you to Privet Drive, Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for you. They had decided that until you were old enough to come to your first year at Hogwarts, you would live with your mother's sister, Pentunia Dursley and her husband and only son, Vernon and Dudley Dursley. They were all muggles."

Hermione waited again as another quick blast of memories fought their way to the top of his brain. Dudley using him as a punch bag, Aunt Pentunia forcing him to mop the floor as opposed to eating and Uncle Vernon letting him out of the cupboard under the stairs so he could throw a pair of old socks at him for Christmas were only few of the memories he remembered as he recalled the hate, the jealously and the hell that was living in Number Four Privet Drive.

"They were horrible," Harry whispered, bearly able to contain the new hatred he felt.

"Maybe but the following morning as they found you on the doorstep they still kept you. You were treated poorly, horrendeously even but they still kept you. And you won't understand now but later in the story you'll realize they saved your life," Hermione said, seriously, "Well I think that is quite enough for today."

"Wait, just a question," Harry said, "What ever happened to those horrible Dursleys?"

Hermione gave him a most icy look before saying, "They, being the family of the great Harry Potter, were naturally one of the first Muggle families to be killed by the Dark Lord."

Harry was almost about to say good riddance but then he stopped. It was too terrible a thing to say. No one deserved to die...did they?

He guessed Hermione sensed what he was about to say, "Can you judge who deserves life and who deserves death?"

She breathed in deeply, stood up and exited the room leaving Harry to his thoughts.

* * *

Harry scurried down the hall as Luna led him to the usual Meeting room. The top of the DA had called upon him and he was in no place to disagree. In fact he was rather excited. Usually he had no clue what the DA was up to. He wondered what they had to say to him.

Luna opened the door and slid in and took a chair. Even under the quivering eyes of the top of the DA she moved at her own easy pace. Since they were running rather late, as Harry knew, he was not so unfazed and scurried quickly to an empty seat beside Cho and Fred Weasley.

The meeting continued with a short speech from Zacharias Smith about giants and trolls in the northern mountains. Afterwards McGonagall took the stand once again to call someone else up to speak.

Harry wondered why they chose now to let him in the these meetings. Afterall he had been here and awake for a good few weeks now. However, he stopped his train of deep thought to concentrate on what was going on in the meeting.

"Draco, can you tell us how the search for Harry goes at the Ministry?" McGonagall asked, raising her glasses.

"Frankly, poor is the word," Draco replied.

He caught Harry's eye and for a second Harry thought he saw just a smidget of jealously and malice before Draco broke the contact by looking away. Truthfully deep down Harry had the most dreadful feeling about Draco and even as he had recalled memories of the boy at Hogwarts, all of them were bad. One thing was for sure, he and Draco Malfoy had been the worst of enemies in their school days. Trust was a word he just couldn't quite clapse onto him.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you," McGonagall said, not precceding with anymore questions at Harry's dismay. Apparently McGonagall trusted Malfoy with her life, "Now, Mr. Potter, I know you are quite curious as to why you are here?"

"Yes," Harry piped up, his voice cracking.

"Very well, to the explainations then. We have decided that some of the best ways you learn is to be at the place you're learning about. Afterall you have recalled seven years of Hogwarts in two seconds after just entering the building. We are hoping our next field trip, we are planning for you will be the same," McGonagall went on, "We understand you, no doubt, have concerns, especially after the last fieldtrip went so horribly wrong. Well we have learnt not to be so leaniant on our security any longer. You will have no less than ten wiza-guards at your side including Hermione."

Harry nodded because he knew not what to say. After a while however, questions came to mind, "Where are we going, exactly?"

"Well, it's something we haven't quite decided upon. We're stuck between choosing Godric's Hollow or Privet Drive. Both have its pro's and con's," McGonagall said, "But to tell you the truth we're leaning towards Godric's Hollow. It comes first in the chronicles of your life. Start from the beginning, they say. It is an all wizard neighborhood and there is little chance of Voldemort expecting you there. What say you?"

"I suppose we could go to Godric's Hollow," Harry agreed, though rather half-heartedly.

"Wonderful, we shall begin the planning as soon as possible," McGonagall replied, flashing him a small but rare smile, "You may leave to lunch."

Harry stood and drew back his chair. Padma joined him as he left.

Draco watched him go and wondered what life was like for the great Harry Potter. What was it like in that body that coursed with energy, pulsed with magic and had an aura of power? Actually what was it like for the body, being trapped with Potter, who knew not how to use it properly. Lord knows he hadn't use all his magical talent to his full potential.

He dusted the sour thoughts of Potter out of his mind and turned his attention back to the meeting. They were all planning Potter's little escapade to Godric's Hollow. How perfectly endearing. Yet it was not all dull for Draco. He could get some fun out of it in ways only he knew how. Perhaps he could lure Weasley to Privet Drive, telling him Harry could be there. Telling him he had been fifty percent sure that Potter was going to be there. Technically he had been fifty percent sure that Potter was going to be there so any Veritaserum could do no harm.

It would give him another good laugh to see Weasley go Potter-hunting only to see him never arrive. Tricking that red-haired buffoon once was enough to leave been thirsting for more.

* * *

"So then, all we do is wait-wait for Potter to arrive," Draco explained.

"Privet Drive you say?" Ron repeated, wrinkling his nose, "Tell me why would Potter go there? He _hated _the place."

"How would you know?" Draco questioned, teasing him subtly about his friendship with Potter.

"We_ all _know that," Ron muttered, tying a shoe lace.

The two of them were sitting in the library in at the Ministry. It seemed as if they were having a very quaint, pleasant, conversation about the weather. Their faces were a glow with light that trickled in from outside. Strangest thing the Death Eaters found about Weasley was how he enjoyed the day time. How the glow of the sun and the bright yellowy warmth made him-dare they say-smile? Draco snorted as he thought about it. Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor.

"Yes, well, he's going back to collect some stuff he's forgotten or to contact somebody or something," Draco snapped back, "Why else would he go?"

"I don't know, Malfoy," Ron continued, "You seem to have problems about giving me the wrong leads recently."

"Well this one is right. I'm fifty percent sure he'll be there," Draco answered.

Ron leaned forward, until he was close enough to Draco to whisper yet be dangerously loud, "Are you willing to bet a cup of Veritaserum on that?"

"Yes," Draco said, smooth and clear.

"Fine then, I'll go, Malfoy, but on one condition," Ron added.

"Name it," Draco said, promptly.

"You come with me on this one. We _are _supposed to be a team here," Ron ended.

"Deal," Draco responded.

* * *

"Is everything ready? Is _everyone_ ready?" Hermione asked, standing up and looking around.

The room where she and Harry usually studied in was small and now the usual eleven person capacity was taking its toil. The floorboards were creaking...

"Alright then! Let's be off!" Hermione declared, grinning like mad.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" Harry called, pushing his way to the front of the room.

She turned and stopped for him, "Yes?"

Harry leaned in and yet seemed rather shy to say what he wanted to in front of all these people.

"Erm-he cleared his throat-can we talk privately?" he suggested, twisting his hands together.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," she agreed in rather surprised tones.

They cornered together in onto one side of the room. Hermione had told the rest of them not to listen in. She waited, earnestly for Harry to speak whatever was on his mind.

"I know this is sort of last minute but...I can't go to Godric's Hollow," Harry stated, his face serious enough to not give the impression of joking around.

"What? Oh, Harry, why not?" Hermione inquired, shock written all over her soft expressions.

"I can't go to the place where my parents died; I'm just not ready for that," Harry replied, looking more nervous by the second.

Hermione looked at him in a state of incredulous surprise for a second before taking a deep breath, "Well if you're not ready we won't go. Do you have any objectionsagainst going toPrivet Drive?"

Harry seemed to think for a second. He wasn't too peachy keen to go where his aunt and uncle had died either. But he didn't want to disappoint Hermione with another blow. This was a carefully planned trip.

"No, I suppose we could go there," Harry agreed finally.

After all what could go wrong? Surrey was not known as a hot bed for Death Eater action and with ten fully capable witches and wizards on his side he knew he was in safe hands. But could he prepare himself for the emotions? Already he felt himself getting queasy. He knew that whatever he recalled in Privet Drive would not at all be joyous.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, hello, hello. Expect a surprise from Ron next chapter. **

**winky-wink**


	13. Love Lost

**Disclaimer: **Hmm...let me think...Nope I'm not JKR!

Hello. _Hello_. Hello. I felt the sudden fiery urge to write Harry Potter fanfiction. You see lately I've been feeling very uninspired but now suddenly...the ideas are rushing to my head and my fingers are itching to form letters so here goes.

**dancerrdw: **Thanks.

**singdownthemoonHorselvr: **Well, then, I'm glad you're excited.

**PinkyTheSnowman: **Yes, finally more Harry and Ron action. There hasn't been much since a few chapters ago. Ron's a super powerful Death Eater now because he has been very, _very _useful to Voldemort.

**daddysgirl101989: **LOL...I couldn't help but have a cliffhanger sort of thing. I love them. Well I'm glad you reviewed it now, thanks.

**mystikalolo: **Yes, I know but Harry just couldn't handle Godric's Hollow. No it's not odd. I almost want to see Ron get one over Malfoy because we're so used to being on Ron's side. And by the way-bad Ron is **very **yummy. Hehehe.

**hpchick13:** Hey, that's alright. Yes, Ron's surprise is quite interesting. Even he doesn't know what he's about to do.

**buffy summers: **I know. It was difficult for me too but eventually it'll all be explained. Yes this is Ron/Hermione so you'll see how things turn out I guess. Thanks for saying I'm a good author and thanks for reading my other stories.

**

* * *

**

'_An aritist cannot deny art, nor would he want to. A lover cannot deny love_'-Raymond Chandler

**

* * *

**

"We're here with the Conversative canidate for Prime Minister, Ron Weasley," an overly eager, Muggle reporter announced, "Now Mr. Weasley what can we expect from you at tonight's debate?"

"Well, Johnny, you can expect the truth. You can expect to hear what I have in store for this great nation of ours. You can expect what the people want to hear," Ron replied, smiling, "Which is more money for our public schools, better medical service and a definite cut in taxes."

"Sounds fan-_tas_-tic," Johnny grinned, "So how do you feel life on the road is? Is it hard being away from your family?"

"My family? Uh yes, well I believe the _special _bond I share with my family helps me not miss them so much," Ron explained, cheerfully, "I've learned to grow strong as a politician."

Johnny nodded, flashing an idiotic smile at Ron, "That's great. Well, I'll let you go. Good luck in tonight's debate."

As Ron began to walk over to his publicist or rather Theodore Nott, he over heard that buffoon of a reporter, Johnny saying, "Well ain't he great, Kent? Sounds like he's well prepared and ready to get in there and win his election. You heard it here first. This was Johnny Matheron. KYTV News."

Ron chucked. What a complete fool. He had these Muggles eating right out of his hands. There was no doubt in his mind that this election was his. Soon he'd be Prime Minister and he'd be rewarding the Dark Lord with a new kingdom to rule.

"Nice job, Weasley," Nott smirked, "You really acted the part of the good politcian and I thought that was impossible."

Ron grinned back at him and pulled up the collar on his Muggle suit, "It isn't as hard as you think. Muggles are about as smart as trolls."

"Too true," Nott said, then promptly changed the topic, "Oh and did I mention Malfoy Jr. owled?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "And what did he say?"

"He wants you and all your Death Eaters to meet him in Surrey at eleven," Nott quoted, "Is this about all the-he lowered his voice-Potter business?"

Ron nodded, solemnly, "Alright. Owl him back. Tell him I'll be there."

Nott nodded in return and headed off. Cameras were constantly flashing as he and his disguised Death Eater bodyguards made their way through the streets to his limo. He could squeeze in one more public appearance before going to meet Malfoy.

It was then that the strangest thing happened. Time seemed to slow down considerably as he noticed a woman. Her back was turned to him and her bushy brown hair was hanging out everywhere in a completely out-of-control, untamed fashion. She reminded him of...but it couldn't be her. Could it?

He forgot how fast he was walking and bumped into an elderly man carrying coffee. It sloped over his shirt and he cursed. Ron immediately turned his attention towards the man. He couldn't risk taking a plunge in the poles for this silly mistake. He was handed about twelve handerchiefs which he used to help wipe the hot coffee off the the seniro citizen's shirt. Actually it ended up being a great publicity stunt because Ron even had his personal assistant grab the old man another fresh cup of coffee. Tomorrow's _Sun _would read, '_Candidate for Prime Minister aides elderly man'_.

Yet at the time it didn't really matter to Ron. As soon as he was done with that he began searching for _her _with his eyes. They scanned he vicinity rapidly and sharply. But he didn't see her. In a sudden wave of panic he began to make his way through the crowds surrounding him, trying to find her. Flashes from the cameras were blinding him and his Death Eaters were utterly confused. They stood, rooted to the spot, watching Ron go off like a mad man.

Ron gasped for breath as he pushed out of the crowd, who were watching him so intently. He twisted his head about looking for her. Where was she? He was just beginning to verge on desperate when he saw her. Her back was still turned towards him and she stood near bunch of pink and white carnations.

He picked up the pace of his stride and hurried over to her. He didn't want to lose her again. _Never again_. His breathing out heavier, his ears red, his heart was pounding in his chest. How would she look after all these years?

He touched his shoulder and his hand warmed, instantly. She turned and his dark blue eyes met her gray ones. He blinked. Hermione didn't have gray eyes. Hers were a soft chocolate, brown. While her face, figure, and definitely her hair, held some of the same beauty as Hermione's, Ron realized with dismay that she couldn't be Hermione. She was far too young anyways, perhaps only seventeen. And the real Hermione by now was a woman-not just another teenage girl. Oh, how he wished this had been Hermione.

However, it wasn't and he had to do something to explain his odd behaviour. Nott, who had now caught up with him, was staring at Ron as if he were going nuts. Ron glanced around and the first thing that caught his eyes were the pink and white carnations. He snatched up a bunch and handed them over to the young girl.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty lady," Ron smiled, forcefully.

The look of surprise on the girl's face turned to embarrassed that showed she was obviously flattered.

"Oh my god," she whispered, blushing furiously, "Thank you Mr. Weasley."

He continued to smile, this time it was becoming a bit more sincere, "The pleasure was all mine. You remind me of a someone I used to know."

He fell silent but quickly added, "Well I must be off. Have a good day!"

Ron rushed over to Nott, who couldn't get his eyes off him. The media got into a sudden frenzy.

"Who did she remind you of, Mr. Weasley?"

"Did you know her previously?"

"Would you ever marry a younger woman? Is it something the British people are liable to expect?"

Ron answered none of these questions but was simple ushered into his dark limo. He still left dazed. He had just thought he would see Hermione yet all it had turned out as was some girl. Some girl wasn't good enough for him anymore. He didn't crave lust as he had as a young boy. He was a man now and only wanted love. It was the first time in years that he actually regretted ever letting Hermione go.

"So," Nott said, sitting across from him in the now moving limo, "What the hell was that?"

Ron broke out of his stupor, "What do you mean?"

"Pretty flowers for a pretty lady?" Nott said with sarcasm.

"I was just giving her flowers. You know-publicity stunt crap," Ron clarified, trying to keep his voice solid.

"Who do you think you're kidding?" Nott spat, folding his arms.

"What? Can't I give flowers to a girl!" Ron demanded, going on the defensive.

"Not when that girl looks like Hermione!" Nott retorted, his face getting red, "What the fuck are you thinking, Weasley? You think _he _won't hear about this? He won't let you off easy. And now we have the media to worry about. Bloody hell, I'll be spending the next two weeks of my life trying to convince people you're not a petifile!"

"Just don't talk to me, alright?" Ron said, angrily, "Let's skip the next public outing and go straight to meeting Draco."

Nott looked as if he were prepared to say something else but thought better of it. There was only so much two Death Eaters could say to each other without starting an open wizard battle. Instead, Nott wisely chose to send some 'calls' as Muggles said to various places to cancel Ron's apperances. At the beginning he'd had a good amount of trouble getting the 'cellofoam' to work. Yet if Lord Voldemort wanted Ron to be a Muggle Prime Minister, he would have to learn how to use it to contact Muggles. And learn he did.

As he mumbled into it, Ron clenched and unclenched his fist. His breathing was finally beginning to calm down. It was a scare...that's what it was. His past was just rather scarier than he could handle. And the feelings he'd felt while rather inexplicable were perfectly reasonable. Perhaps it wasn't love. He gave up love long ago. He'd grown out of it.

* * *

"And here we are! This is Privet Drive, Harry," Hermione said, smiling brightly.

Harry's eyes scanned the area rather wearily. Everything here gave off such intense emotions. He knew every bit of this place better than he would've liked. But it had changed too. The grass wasn't quite so green and the white picket fences had chipped paint.

"Won't any Muggles notice us?" Harry asked, fluttering his hands over a hydragea bush.

"Believe me Harry when I say that no Muggle and I mean _no _Muggle is awake at eight on a Saturday," Hermione declared with such quivering confidence.

It didn't take long for the large group of wizards to come upon Number Four. The house looked very different from what Harry remembered. It was much larger and less than clean. In fact he noticed that Number Four was taking up two plots as if someone had molded it with the house next door. Mrs. Figg's house if he was correct.

"Where's Mrs. Figg and her house?" he questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Not here. It's too dangerous. Afterall the Death Eaters think of her as a criminal for working with the Order," Hermione replied.

"And the house?" Harry inquired, picking up a rock near the front of Number Four Privet Drive.

"Well she bought both your house after the Dursley's were-well killed and she put both houses together to create one big house," Hermione continued, "She tended to both houses until she had to go into hiding. Now it is taken care of by under cover members of the DA. However, today it'll be empty so that we can inspect it as much as we want."

Harry's stomach squirmed. He didn't want to have an intimate moment inside the house. But maybe he needed it. He needed the redemption for his guilt which was growing more and more agonizing. He felt horrible for being the reason of their death. So Uncle Vernon had always been right in thinking that Harry was only trouble for them.

Five members of the DA were left outside to patrol the now big grounds of the house. That left Hermione, Fred, Zachrias, Padma and Lavender to escort Harry into the house. As they walked Harry let Hermione slide ahead of him so he wouldn't have to be the one to open the door. She turned the knob and entered.

The whole of the house was decorated in a very Dursley-ish fashion. Pictures of Aunt Pentunia, Uncle Vernon and especially Dudley lined the walls and the mantel. It was all neat and tidy. Flowers, freshly cut, were placed on table tops. Sunshine leaked in from the windows, casting a slightly eerie shadow on the surroundings. It had a...fake feel. Just like the houses Harry used to see on TV when he'd lived here. It was all real-the furniture-the flowers-the windows-the carpet-all real. Of course it was or else he couldn't reach out and touch it. But he could tell no one really lived there. It had no warmth or sound and it never vibrated with happy memories. Fake.

Harry breathed in and Zachrias started into the living room.

"Wait!" Harry called to him, "Take off your shoes."

Zachrias looked at him, increduously, "What?"

"You're going to get my Aunt's carpet dirty if you don't take off your shoes. So _get them off_," Harry clarified, his voice dead serious.

Zachrias stared at him as if he were crazy before looking towards the rest of the gang. Hermione only nodded, signalling for him to obey what Harry had say. He rolled his eyes but did take off his shoes. The rest of them followed suit.

Harry grinned to himself. It might seem like such a little thing to do but somehow he felt he had hugely paid back Aunt Pentunia. He knew how much that carpet had meant to her. He didn't understand why but it did.

He began his trek through his childhood home with a bit more fervor then he'd orginally had.

* * *

"You're late," Draco droned.

He was horribly sleepy even though it was twelve. His was usually the time when he woke up on Saturdays. He rubbed his eyes. He tried to act awake and filled with energy but it couldn't. Sometimes he supposed he could fall into the stereotype of the pampered Prince.

"I, unlike you, actually had things to do," Ron grumbled, straightening his robes. He had quickly changed on his way here.

"Funny I guess those things involved giving flowers to girls under age," Draco smirked.

"Well you'd know all about girls under age, wouldn't you, Malfoy?" Ron retorted.

Draco was perfectly prepared for that so he'd already had a response yet that fool Nott got in the way.

"Shut up, you two," Nott cut through, "I thought we were here to catch Potter. If I wanted to see two baboons fight I could go to the zoo."

"Point made, Nott," Draco said, "Well we better get into position if we're to stake out here."

"Stake out here?" Ron repeated, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Weasley," Draco said in mock sweetness, "What part of that didn't you understand?"

"Put a cork in it," Ron snarled, "Listen, we're going to wait for Potter on the inside. So we'll get him right when he arrives."

"Fine," Draco agreed, coolly, "Grab your Death Eaters and let's go."

Draco began to stand but Ron reached up and placed a firm hand against his chest. In retaliation Draco grabbed his wrist and threw off his arm and gave Ron a 'don't-touch-me-look.'

"Listen, let me send in twenty of my Death Eaters to destroy any vermin creeping around," Ron said, taking out his wand and shining it.

Draco shrugged. He could care less. Everybody he cared about was currently at Godric's Hollow.

* * *

"It's been awfully quiet," Luna said, staring at a rose bush.

"What are you talking about? All's normal. Muggles are coming and going at the usual pace. Slow," Edmund responded, watching her pale hand graze a rose.

"Yes but I've known all day that something was going to happen," Luna said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"What?" Edmund implored, confused.

"Death Eaters I suppose. I'm wondering when they're going to get here," Luna sighed.

"Luna, no Death Eaters around here. They haven't a clue we're at Number Four Privet Drive," Edmund said, rationally, trying to soothe her.

She pricked her finger on a thorn instead. Raising it, she looked at the blood that had formed a small red bead with fascination.

"Oh goodness, you hurt your finger," Edmund said, bringing out a handerchief.

"That's nothing compared to what we're going to do to you now."

Edmund and Luna glanced up, stimutanelously. Death Eaters, about twenty of them loomed around them. A few of them were holding various other members of the DA. Gagged and tied up they were helpless right now. Five of them pounced on Edmund, wrestling him. He put up bigger struggle than they thought he would but eventually he was tied up like the rest.

Luna looked to the a window on the second floor of the house where she saw a silhouette, possibly of Harry. There was no way she could escape by running. Instead she did something very much unlike her and screamed. Immediately the Death Eaters pounced on her. But at least she'd served as a warning before she'd actually been caught.

* * *

The door knob turned and Harry entered his room or rather more like Dudley's second bedroom.

It was still kept as if he would return for the next summer. The bed was unmade-just as he'd left it almost ten years earlier. The carpet still had the print of his Hogwart's trunk dug into it and the window was half broken from his Second Year.

He came in and instinctly reached under his bed. He felt Hermione coming up behind him. Lavendar and Zachrias joined them also. He heard Hermione softly inquiring about Fred and Padma. They were downstairs was what Lavendar reported. Harry stopped paying attention and pulled out a dusty old photo album. It contained pictures with his family. His mom and his dad and him. He turned the first page and looked down at the moving images of his mother and father as they danced in a snowy background, outside, possibly in Paris or Moscow. The next one featured all three of them together. This time near a water fountain, with pidgeons all around them. Now this had to be London.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "What's this?"

"A photo album," Harry whispered back, his voice cracking, "Hagrid gave it to me in first year."

She kneeled down behind him and he felt her place an arm on his shoulder. He heard the other two shuffle about, uncomfortably.

And then suddenly a dead scream pierced the quiet. Harry jumped at the surprise noise. Yet it all fell quiet once again. The four of them, breathed in harshly. Waiting, waiting, waiting for something to happen. They finally got a response when they heard the front door open and the footsteps of many people entering. Hermione leaped up and looked out the window.

"Death Eaters," she breathed, "And lots of them. They have Luna and Edmund and I'm guessing all the rest of them we left outside. It's only a matter of time till-"

Another scream resounded throughout the house.

"They've got Padma and Fred," Hermione stated, coldly, "Come on. This is a big house, we might be able to escape yet."

* * *

Draco was panicking. What could he do? If he acted and attempted to have any of the members of the DA saved then Ron would have his brains blown out of his head. Already they'd caught seven of them. That could only mean four members of the DA remained, including Harry.

Ron was looking happy and Draco tried to follow suit and smirked as much as was possible. He just needed to think...

"To the upper floor," Ron ordered, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Promptly, fifteen Death Eaters made their way up. Another fifteen were made to watch the various members of the DA who were tied up and looking extremely frightened. Death Eater Crabbe kicked Luna, who didn't even make a sound. However, Draco was furious.

"Bloody hell, watch what you're doing Crabbe!" Draco bellowed, "Only the Dark Lord decides what we do with them. And get some class to your name. Next time you hit someone, especially if it's a girl make sure she isn't tied up."

"But then she can hit me back," Crabbe mumbled, stupefied.

"Exactly," Draco snapped, "And if I see another one of you harm these vermin again then you'll be sure _he _will hear about this."

Ron stared at him, suspiciously, but only for a second. He had other things on his mind. Like Potter.

* * *

Hermione heard the footsteps coming up. She acted quickly and the four of them sneaked onto the second staircase downstairs. Luckily this one led straight to the hallway to the front door of what used to be Mrs. Figg's house.

"Stay close," Hermione whispered, slinking up against the wall.

They could hearing muffled voices just on the other side of the wall. One false move and the entire swat of Death Eaters would be all over them. The door was so close. And perhaps there would be Death Eaters waiting for them but it was less than the ones inside. They heard glass breaking and thumping on the upper floor as the Death Eaters ravaged it in search of Harry.

They were off the stairs. There was a big open space which looked into a room where Draco stood with well to fifteen Death Eaters, including Ron. Fortunately everyone except Draco had there backs turned to them. Unfortunately they'd had to pass the open area to get to the front door. It was a good three meters long. A lot to risk.

Draco seemed to realize the problem, "Would you look at that contraption?"

Everyone's attention was diverted to the TV in the room. Hermione began to lead them past as quickly and quietly as possible. She was sweating intensely from the nerves. Harry was feeling completely breathless. So many of them. All dressed in black robes and looking none too friendly.

They were so close to the door. Only a good meter until they were out of the eyes of the Death Eaters. Draco eyed them, trying to keep himself oblivious at the same time. It was then that Lavendar skidded and felt on her bottom under the waxed wooden floor of the hallway. Hermione condemned the person who cleaned the floors for making them so slippery.

Ron turned around more quickly than the others.

"There they are!" he cried, needlessly.

It took the remaining Death Eaters a few seconds to turn around but Draco was far faster.

"_Explodus!_" Draco shouted, making the stair case fall behind them.

Cement and wood went flying everywhere. Dust and cement char went up into the air, billowing a cloud around all and making them temporarily blind. When it cleared the four members of the DA were gone. Ron turned to glare at Draco.

"Oops. I seemed to have missed," Draco said, pretending to be upset.

Ron shook his head, clenched his teeth and took off. He was dead ready to kill and he didn't care if he didn't have any of his Death Eaters on his side. He pushed his way through them. He saw two people, a man and a woman scurry out leaving another two left.

"_Colloportus_!"

The door shut with an odd squelching noise leaving Harry and Hermione inside. Harsh breathing followed and Ron spoke, making the two of them turn.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to think you could undermine the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, Hermione," he said with a chuckle, "And I'd always thought you were smarter than that."

"And I thought you were _better_ than this," Hermione spat, not looking hurt or upset for one second.

Ron, on the other hand, seemed to be temporarily effected by her cruel words, "Sour tongue. Take it to your grave."

He lifted his wand ready to attack-

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Draco came up behind him causing his wand to fly through the air and land barely five feet away from Harry.

Ron spun around, "You bloody traitor! I knew it!"

"Yes, yes very good. But it won't be of any use to you now will it? Since you're weaponless and I'm going to kill you," Draco said, managing to smile.

Oh god. Kill? Harry closed his eyes. He wasn't ready to witness yet another death no matter who's it was. Hermione cried out, sharply, beside him.

"Weaponless you say?" Ron laughed, "Not quite."

Harry opened his eyes in time to see Ron actually punch Draco in the nose, solidly. Draco fell to the ground, blood gushing forth, clutching his nose in agony. Ron reached down and stripped him of his wand and there was very little Draco could do about it.

"I always knew you were a pansy, Malfoy," Ron grinned, "And I waited twenty-seven years to prove it."

Hermione's hand reached into Harry's and she held it there, tightly. She was breathless and red but not in the way he would've expected. In fact it was more of an embarrassed and shy way. And as he turned towards them, his ears grew red at the sight of her. Harry immediately felt friction there and wished he could remember more than ever.

"And as for you two," Ron said, trying to stay cool, "I wanted to take you to my Lord but seeing as you are so slippery Potter, I'm just going to get rid of you here and now."

Harry heard Draco muffle a distinct and nasal, "Noooo..."

Ron stepped forward, footsteps resounding each time. The Death Eaters were coming around the corner of the living room to watch them. Harry and Hermione were backed up against the wall and all Harry could remember was the wish to remember. He desired to regain his memories at least before he died so he knew what he was dying for. He suddenly tripped and fell over a piece of railing, that had obviously fell from the stair case, bringing Hermione with him.

"_Avada-_

Harry clamped his eyes shut and gripped Hermione's hand ever more firmly. He hadn't wanted to die like this...And yet sudden deja vue hit him as the spell was never finished. He opened his eyes. Ron was standing there wand high in the air and as he stared at the both of them, eyes wide, all Harry could see was fear and regret. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill them.

Hermione acted fast, tugging Harry by the sleeve of his robe, "Come on! Let's go!"

They rose, Harry shot one last glance back at Draco, who was lying on the floor and then at Ron, who was still staring at the spot they had been crouching in. Then they exited. As soon as the door was shut everything that had seemed to stop in time, restarted. Ron threw Draco's wand to the ground, nearly breaking it in two and stomped off, hiding his face with his hands.

Draco sat up, one sleeve up to his nose to hold back the blood. He was feeling weak but managed to crawl to where his wand lay. It took him two quick spells to fix most of the damage that had been done.

"_Scourgify_," he muttered, cleaning not only his bloody nose but most of the room, "_Obliviate_."

The memories of every single Death Eater in the room was erased. Save for Weasley. He wouldn't want Weasley to forget this day or what he had done anytime soon. It wasn't the fact that he had saved Potter and Granger but merely that he had proven himself human.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey. I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit longer than usual. Enjoy.

**winky-wink**


	14. The Date

**Disclaimer: Wish as I may, Harry Potter isn't mine. Oh and the lyrics at the end aren't mine either! Damn JKR and Gwen Stefani!**

Yes I am a horrible person who has updated in a long, long, long time and I doubt any of you are exactly chirpy and happy with me right now. So no point in explaining about all the things (e.g. finals, weddings, vacations) that's been going on. I'm sorry. Cheers to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince! It's almost in our mere mortal hands!

**Pinky The Snowman: **Yes, Ron still loves them. Don't worry too much about Draco.

**SiriuslyJedi-LostObsessor**: Don't worry. It's not much longer now.

**dater: **It does take him a long time but his story is long and difficult.

**singdownthemoonHorselvr, mystikalolo: **I'm glad you liked the scenes with Ron in the last chapter. I did too.

**fvweasley: **For Ron, there's still a lot of explaining to do. It's not quite what it seems.

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: **Haha...I think I didn't understand some parts of that review.

**lindsey-31: **I can relate.

**HeatherGranger13, dancerrdw: **Thank you.

* * *

'_Though lovers be lost, love shall not_'-Dylan Thomas

* * *

"Cheers!" a young, round-faced wizard cried, banging his slightly dusty glass of beer against his friend's.

They laughed, horribly loud and almost emptied their glasses in one large gulp. Ron looked over his shoulder and watched them for a second before turning back to his own drink. His finger was tracing the rim of the glass. Usually Ron hated dirty glasses. It made him feel like he was drinking all that...disgusting substance. So it was unlikely for him to come to the Hog's Head as he had done today. His current glass was smudged with fingerprints and had a small clump of god-knows-what stuck on the lower left side.

Ron tried not to pay much attention to it and sipped at his drink sullenly. How could things have gone so wrong? How could his inner Death Eater quiver so? He had been so sure of things. Of his purpose in life. And now, suddenly, after seeing _her _all that didn't seem to matter. It was rather muddled.

He'd panicked when he saw her but he'd already planned to kill her right then and there. Get it over with. Stop the internal battle. However, thinking it was one thing...executing it was a complete another situation. In that mere second in which he'd hesitated she'd escaped and took Potter with her. Frighteningly enough he'd felt relieved. Ron, one of Lord Voldemort's right hand men had felt relieved at the escape of two of his enemies. Worst yet it wasn't just Hermione he'd felt happy about living. Frighteningly enough he was glad that Potter had gotten away too.

Then he'd run. He couldn't have taken the shame. All his Death Eaters...watching. They wouldn't respect him anymore and Theodore was sure to tell Voldemort about Ron's little act of kindness. What would happen to him then?

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "Ron..."

Malfoy came around and took a seat beside him. He unhooked his cloak and hung it against the chair.

"Since when are we on first name basis, _Malfoy_?" Ron spat, venomously.

It was Malfoy that had taken him to that house in the first place. Malfoy who had tried to fight him. Malfoy who had betrayed Lord Voldemort.

Yet he didn't respond with his usual smartass remarks. Instead he just let out a slow sigh.

"Listen...about today; I didn't know they would be there-" Malfoy began.

"Bull shit," Ron cut through, "The only thing I don't understand is why you would lead me to them. Afterall it's obvious who's side you're on now."

"It was supposed to be funny. They weren't supposed to be there that day," Draco tried to explain, "It was supposed to be Godric's Hollow..."

"I don't give a damn about where it was supposed to be!" Ron exclaimed, "You humiliated-"

"Would Mr. Malfoy care for a drink?" the bartender asked, interrupting the flow of conversation.

Before Draco could even open his mouth Ron replied with a swift, "No" causing the bartender to give him a rather unpleasant look before continuing on in serving other customers.

"Where was I? Oh yes. You humiliated me in front of my Death Eaters! Shamed my name! And for that...you'll pay you traitor," Ron finished.

"Planning to tell on me then?" Draco smirked, not the least bit phased.

"However did you guess?" Ron said, quickly getting used to the stride of their usual sarcasm.

"Tell me what purpose would that serve?" Draco demanded, checking his hair in Ron's glass.

"Hmm...let me see...well we'd stop the flow of secrets between you and the rebels, find Potter and kill him thus destroying the hope of the rebels and oh yes, get the location of the rebels from you and kill them," Ron suggested.

"Do you think you could kill them, then?" Draco questioned, eyebrows raised, "Even Hermione?"

Ron looked away from him. Bloody Malfoy. His nostrils flared. Could he kill Hermione?

"I'll let you ponder that," Draco said, "But may I add that you won't be branded a coward among your Death Eaters because I have already obliviated their memories. Even Nott."

Ron looked up in surprise, "Why? So that they won't tell the Dark Lord you're a traitor? Is that why you've come here then? To obliviate my memory?"

"No, I'm letting you keep yours," Draco grinned, happy that he was utterly confusing Weasley.

"You are a mystery, Malfoy and I thought I had your rich-Daddy's boy-spoilt brat-ass all figured out," Ron smirked.

"Watch what you say, Weasley, or else I might just oblviate your memory," Draco threatened, teasingly.

They both fell into a silence. The Hog's Head was almost always a perfect place to talk because everyone was too busy being loud to listen in on anybody else. Especially in the day time as was the case with Ron and Draco.

"Listen, Malfoy, how about we strike up a bargain?" Ron spoke after a while, "I won't tell about you're being a traitor if..."

He fell silent.

"If...?" Draco trailed off, trying to urge him to finish the sentence.

"If you can set up a meeting for me. With Hermione," Ron finished and held his breath.

"Like a date?" Draco said, incredulously, "Why, Weasley, you old dog..."

"Shut up, Malfoy. You're enjoying this far too much," Ron snapped, "Now do we have an accord?"

* * *

"Have you gone bonkers, Draco?" Hermione exclaimed, her frizzy with electricity, "In no way am I going to go on a-she shuddered-_date _with Ron Weasley!"

About three members of the DA, including Harry, Padma, and Edward were all gathered around in the main meeting room, rather amused.

"But Granger, he's absolutely smitten with you," Draco tried flattery.

Hermione only blushed for a second then quickly returned to her furious state, "No."

"It could be dangerous," Padma added.

"Exactly!" Hermione agreed, "He might want to kill me!"

"If he wanted to kill you he would've done it at Privet Drive," Draco fought back, "And anyways, my life depends on this."

Hermione crossed her arms, clearly not convinced, but her expression softened.

"You shouldn't have promised without asking me," Hermione said, in a quieter tone.

"I know. I know...," Draco sighed, trying to seem rather innocent and oblivious to it all.

"But I guess if it matters that much...I don't know. Will you hate me, Harry, if I do?" Hermione inquired, a worried expression on her face.

Harry glanced up at hearing his name, "Erm. I suppose not. It's for the DA, not for personal satisfaction is it?"

"Of course not!" Hermione replied, quickly.

Far too quickly, Harry thought.

"Alright then, might as well go," Harry said, staring up at Malfoy.

He supposed he was beginning to get used to him now...as being good. However, he could never quite get the picture of that Slytherin who made his life bittersweet at Hogwarts out of his head.

"Well then, alright I will. Where and when, though?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow night, seven, at the...-Draco reached into his pocket and reached out a napkin with some messy scribbling on it-...24 Magi Crescent Diagon Alley," Draco read aloud, "Have you got any clue where that is?"

Hermione frowned slightly, "I believe that's a place near where I used to buy old Egyptian texts on magic during my Hogwarts days."

"Good enough," Draco said as his parting words before he apparated with a small pop.

"Bastard," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"So," Padma started, a slightly mischiveous look in her eyes, "What are you going to wear?"

Hermione's face soured, "What I wear any other day, Miss Patil."

"Oh come on. Even though it's with a egotistic killer maniac, it's still a date," Padma said, getting giggly which was unlike her, "It wouldn't hurt you to show some, dare I say it, _skin_."

Hermione's face was red as a beet, "I don't think..."

"I believe it's time for us to make our exit, Harry," Edward suggested.

The two got up and quickly rushed out of the room before any more female giddyness got to them.

"I mean, while I am still firmly against this, if you're going to have to do it might as well do it with some flare," Padma said, thinking herself very reasonable, "You have to admitt it is pretty romantic. After all, Ron was always the one who got away for you, isn't he? And now, after seeing you, he's in love all over again..."

It must've been something in the air because after listening to Padma talk it was all starting to sound rather romantic.

"It is sort of Romeo and Juliet, isn't it? On two opposite sides...," Hermione said, getting dreamy-eyed.

"Who and who?" Padma asked, rather confused.

"Nevermind. So what do you think I should wear?" Hermione questioned.

"That cute little black number you got at Madame Malkin's," Padma posed.

"I don't know about that one. Don't you think it's a bit too much?" Hermione said, timidly.

"Hermione, please. You splurged on it in seventh year for the Farewell Ball and never got a chance to wear because of some idiot who wanted to rule the world," Padma responded.

Hermione smiled, "You know you're reminding me of her a lot right now."

"Who?" Padma inquired, a smooth eyebrow lifted in question.

"_Parvati_," Hermione said, gently.

"Well we need more marvelous Parvati's in this world," Padma declared, smiling smally herself now.

* * *

Harry, sitting alone in his room, couldn't help but smile not knowing that others were doing so at the same time. It may be crazy to think but somehow he believed that if Ron and Hermione went on this date and got back together it might mean Ron would get better. Come over to the so-called 'good' side. And if Ron returned what was to stop others from doing so too? If Ron returned, what was to stop things from going back to the way they were when Harry was in his First Year of Hogwarts?

He knew was he was thinking was ludicrous but it still gave him hope. Something he hadn't had in quite a while now. And, to tell the truth, he missed Ron's company very much. He missed having a best mate. While Hermione was a fantastic best friend all on her own it wasn't quite the same as the man companionship he'd shared with Ron in their Hogwarts days.

This date might dawn a new beginning.

* * *

There it was. 24 Magi Crescent Diagon Alley. A broken down magic carpet store. Not exactly the romantic setting Hermione'd been hoping for. Suddenly she felt rather stupid in her beautiful black dress robes. She tried to cover up some of the cleavage with her cloak. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small, silver, trinket of a clock. It was seven exactly. She'd give him five minutes to show up or else she was out of here.

7:01

Where the _hell _is he? How can he keep me waiting like this? I am the love of his life. Ok. Deep breaths. Come down, Granger. He'll come. It's only been a minute.

7:02

Two minutes. How late can a person get? What could he be doing? Killing Muggles? God no. I shouldn't be thinking that. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Sweet fluffy clouds sailing over a field full of white daisies. No red roses. Red like a Quaffle used in Quidditch Games. Puddlemere United. Wimbourne Wasps. Chudley Canons. Ron likes the Chudley Canons. Ron also likes to be late!

7:03

Hmph. I don't like standing in this dark alley in front of this god ugly magic carpet store. I am worth far more than this. If he doesn't show up in a minute...

7:04

Ok, I'll give him one more minute.

7:05

Ok, I'm leaving now. Or should I? What if he shows up a minute later, thinks I never showed up, and then goes and rats on Draco? I could be the cause of his death! I'm staying.

7:06

Now I'm just staying so I can protect Draco and for nothing else.

7:07

Wait till Ron gets here! I'll give him a talking to that will spark fear in him even greater than that of the Dark Lord, himself!

7:08

I'm still here for yelling and saving Draco's hind purposes. Nothing else of course.

7:09

I'm getting restless. I suppose I should be going...

7:10

He isn't going to show up. I feel like I'm going to cry...

Hermione kicked a can nearby with her polished shoes and pulled her cloak closer to her. She felt rather sickly and her eyes were watering. She turned to go when-

"You showed up."

Dabbing her eyes, furiously, she turned around. Ron was standing there, rather paler than usual. He was dressed in just a posh a way as she was. Apparently being evil had finally given him a fashion sense. They stared at each other for a moment. Hermione was suddenly very aware of the way she looked as she eyed him staring at her.

"I didn't think you would," Ron spoke again.

"Well, you're late," Hermione said, crisply, "And I haven't got all night."

He smiled, subtly, "Well then I won't keep the lady waiting."

He reached for the front door of the magic carpet store and opened it, "Ladies first."

Hermione scuttled closer to the door and peered inside. It was too dark inside to determine whether it was safe or not.

As if reading her mind, Ron said, "You'll be safe. I give you my word."

She opened her mouth to say that his word didn't mean shit to her today. He went back on his word long ago. But she closed it again and instead merely headed inside. She heard the door close behind her and felt him come in. In the dark she was able to reach up and pat her hair, making sure it was intact.

"I've heard of dating in the dark but this is really something else, Weasley," Hermione said, sarcastically.

She felt a hand on her elbow and another laying flat against her back, "Call me Ron. And we won't be dating in the dark tonight. Actually I had something else planned."

He started to direct her in the right direction by slowly moving her body with her elbow. Hermione felt his face close to her neck, looking again. Once or twice his cheek brushed up against hers and, even though they were in the dark, she blushed a deep crimson. He was surprisingly warm and his touch was soft for a Death Eater.

After a minute or two in this fashion, Hermione noticied a glow of light coming up ahead. It was a table, set for two. A vase in the middle of the table was set with white roses with a sole candle lighting the whole area. As they got closer to the table, Hermione started to hear soft music coming out of nowhere. Ron loosened his grip on her and finally let go even though Hermione wished he wouldn't have.

He walked into the pool of light first and pulled out a chair for Hermione, gesturing for her to come, "Can I take your cloak?"

Hermione unhooked it and handed it to him, feeling very self-consicous now that she had nothing to hide the curves the dress robe brought out. As soon as the cloak came off Ron breathed in deeply, trying to control his apparent pleasure of how beautiful she looked tonight.

Hermione took a seat and Ron helped push in the chair. Afterwards he clapped his hands together. Apparently this was a signal to turn on all the lights. They came on, practically blinding Hermione as they did so. However, when her eyesight was restored to her she saw how truely maginificent their setting was. Hundreds of magic carpets were hung around the dining area in such a fashion as to give them a very own dome of their own inside the store. And each carpet was made of a glimmery fabric that resembled stars twinkling in the night sky. A quartet of magic carpets, made of a rich Persian design, were playing the music.

"Richard!" Ron called.

Out from behind two carpets, a red carpet, walking on it's two tassles came out, carrying a towel in true waiter fashion.

"Put the lady's cloak away and please get us the menus," Ron ordered.

The carpet nodded and scurried off with Hermione's cloak. Ron and Hermione watched him disappear. The latter was utterly amazed at her surroundings.

"So, do you like it?" Ron questioned, seeming rather shyly.

"I have to hand it to you, this probably one of the most beautiful, romantic places I've been to," Hermione said, truthfully.

Ron grinned, "Great. Look, Richard's back with the menus. Shall we order?"

He took a seat across from her and Richard handed them the menus. It was all very upscale and Hermione was surprised at the exquisite behaviour of the carpets. Though they were faceless, they were full of expression.

After ordering it took barely seconds for their orders to arrive. To her great relief they didn't speak much during the meal. And if they had, she wouldn't know what to say. You broke my heart? You left me for the Dark Lord? I love you still?

Post eating, however, was a different story. Richard had brought out the wine and was pouring a glass for each of them. The silence was unnerving. One of them knew they had to start conversation.

"So...tell me, what are you doing these days?" Ron questioned, glancing from Hermione to his glass of wine.

"Well other than fighting to restore freedom and peace through the Wizarding World and send that murderer you call master back where he belongs, I'm a waitress at the Hog's Head," Hermione said without a speck of shame.

Ron's eyes were diverted from the wine glass to Hermione for a moment, "A waitress? I've never heard of anyone sighting you there. After all, everyone there are loyal to Lord Voldemort. And you have always been and always will be on the Ministry's Most Wanted list."

"Would you recogonize me with my hair in a greasy, netted, bun, dirt on my face, in an apron?" Hermione demanded, sipping her wine.

Ron laughed, "I would recogonize you even if you were an dressed like a hypogriff."

"Right," Hermione snorted, "Because you must be thinking of me all the time."

"However did you know?" Ron said, face blank.

"Haha. You're not funny at all," Hermione shot back.

"Who said I was trying to be? I _do _think of you all the time," Ron said, frankly.

Hermione tried to stare him down. She wanted to make him flinch. To stop lying. But all he did was stare back.

"And what have you been up to, lately? Trying to control Muggles?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Muggles? No...," Ron said, "What gave you that thought?"

"Please Mister _Muggle Prime Minister_," Hermione snarled, "Just tell me something. Why are you doing it?"

Ron opened his mouth to respond but then he realized he had no answer. It was in his head just a second ago. Something in his head had always told him what to say. It kept a tight grip on his mind but now...somehow that grip had loosened.

"Let's not get into politics," Ron said, finally, "How about we just pretend that we're not on different sides of a war? How about we just met each other for the first time?"

Hermione quirked up an eyebrow, "Alright then. You go first."

Ron smiled, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Flattery doesn't impress me," Hermione replied.

"How about a gift then?" Ron offered, pulling out a thin gift-wrapped box from the pocket of his robe.

Hermione blinked, "For me...?"

"Who else? Take it," he urged, placing it in front of her.

She looked at it suspiciously at first but then curiosity got the best of her and she began to unwrap it. Inside was a blue velvet box. She snapped it open and stared straight into a diamond encrusted necklace. It had a slightly slanted diamond heart on a thin golden chain. Hermione gasped and placed a quivering hand over it to check if it was real.

"Do you like it?" Ron inquired, coming over behind Hermione to admire it too.

Hermione couldn't speak so she merely nodded, frantically.

"Want to put it on?" Ron suggested.

"Sure," Hermione responded, trying not to sound overly excited.

Ron, delicately, took the necklace and slinked his hands around her neck. He quickly maneouvered it on and called for Richard to bring a mirror. Hermione looked at herself happily in the mirror. Perhaps it was just spurr of the moment but she truely felt beautiful when she was wearing the necklace. She felt even better when she noticed Ron's reflection in the mirror looking at her in adoration.

Spinning around, however, she quickly snapped back into reality.

"A diamond still doesn't make it all better," she implied, simply.

"Then would you like an emerald to go along with it?" Ron teased.

"Don't be silly," Hermione blushed, "You shouldn't have got me this."

They both slumped into their respective chairs.

"It's the least I can do for the woman I love," Ron said, shocked at his own openness.

Hermione looked at him, solidly, "If you love me why did you leave me for Lord Voldemort?"

"I thought we were pretending to be other people?" Ron said, getting nervous.

"To hell with that. You broke my heart and you knew it. And now I'm asking, why? What was it all for? Are you happier without me? Is it something I did? Is it something Harry did? Or did you just stop loving m-

Hermione stopped talking because she'd just been kissed. In fact she was still being kissed. She closed her eyes, temporarily letting the world fade away. She was falling into the stride of this emotion she had long forgotten. Love.

They parted, taking deep breaths.

"Dance with me," Ron breathed.

"What?" Hermione asked, equally breathless.

"Dance with me," Ron repeated.

Without saying another word, he stood, reaching out his hand. She took it and he led them to the dance floor. The Carpet Quartet were still playing in the background. Somewhere in the store someone had dimmed the lights. Hermione had an itching feeling it was Richard.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and slowly, they started to sway back and forth. The music was slow, serene and Hermione felt there was no where in the world she'd rather be.

_It's hard to remember how it felt before_

_Now I found the love of my life _

_Passes things, get more comfortable _

_Everything is going right _

_And after all the obstacles _

_It's good to see you now with someone else _

_And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends _

_After all that we've been through _

_I know we're cool _

_I know we're cool _

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was a very romantically influenced chapter but I liked it. Normally I don't enjoy writing the romance scenes but I really liked this one. Oh yeah and the song featured at the end is _'Cool' by Gwen Stefani. _


	15. Changes

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore (the late and the great!), Rubeus Hagrid, Draco Malfoy and anybody else you can think of is not my property. Not even the Half-Blood Prince is mine.

Sorry if I frustrated all of you with my late update. My computer has been away at the computer-virus-remover-fixer-scanner-cleaner-place. But now it's back with a vengeance and I'm back to writing the same old fan fiction (and lovin' it. Ba rap bap bap baaaa! Sorry that was a lame attempt to make a joke that's been milked one too many times.) To the thanks!

**dancerrdw, MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, HeatherGranger13, BlinkMaster, charmedtomeetyou** Thanks as per usual.

**fvweasley: **Yes, I know. Finally, right? I'm sorry that I've been becoming such a unstable writer lately. But thanks for all the compliments though they just make me feel guilty haha.

**Lil Miss Potter: **Yuppers. SO…did you like it? Every author likes to hear the feedback.

**singdownthemoon: **Bless you! You're an angel! LOL…thanks for not blaming me. Juliet? How did you get that nickname?

**pinkythesnowman: **Yes, just like cheese hehehe. I highly doubt it too. Of course I read HBP. First day like a loyal fan.

**Shadow00: **Wow, thanks. You get the review award for the most confusing review. I had to read a few sentences over twice. You know my story almost better than I do. Your right about everything you guessed. The Harry of the past didn't know Dumbledore was dead when he was out in the rain, he found out for the first time as future Harry. And Harry had no idea at the time that Ron was a traitor. So to the end he believed Ron was loyal to him. Hermione trusts Ron because, cliché as it sounds, she's a fool in love. But there is one more secret to Ron that hasn't been revealed and that not even he knows yet.

**Note to some readers: **I think many people may have clicked on this in hopes of discovering my new Hr/R story but it's not. _That _story isn't due out till a while. But I shall keep you posted on my profile.

**My Musical Inspiration for this chapter: '**_You're Beautiful' _by_ James Blunt. 'Beverly Hills' _and '_Island in the Sun' _by_ Weezer_.

* * *

'_Life belongs to the living, and he who lives must be prepared for changes_'-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

Harry sat at the corner of a couch, uncomfortably, because his own elbow was currently being shoved into his face. He tried to speak to complain but that would only lead his elbow entering his mouth.

The reason he was sitting so very awkwardly was because the couch, while large and lumpy, wasn't meant to seat six witches and one Harry at the same time. Most of the women present were rather the younger generation among the DA (all under thirty) who had come to hear about Hermione's date with none other than Ron Weasley.

"So did he give you roses? No? Chocolates, then?" asked a very red-faced Hannah Abbot, who was practically on Harry's lap.

"No. None of that," Hermione shook her head, frowning, "I'm telling you all it wasn't a big deal."

"Nothing's _ever _a big deal to you," one of the youngest witches there cried, rolling her eyes.

She had bright red hair and reminded Harry of someone. The dream girl. Or Ginny as she was better known as. However, he knew for a fact that they weren't related. He'd asked Hermione and been corrected. Apparently she was from a family north of England known as the Gryffins.

"Well this really isn't. I was forced to go out on a date with him to save Draco's hind. That's all there is to it. It was _all _business and nothing more," Hermione reprimanded.

A disappointed silence fell among the witches who had been hoping to hear a story filled with a dangerous romance.

At that moment there was a sudden pop that signalled the arrival of Draco Malfoy into their room. He was wearing sleek black robes that made him look even taller than he was. And, from Harry's slightly suffocating view from the innards of the couch, he looked like some kind of giant. He was still having difficultly imagining him as a member of the DA after all they'd been through at Hogwarts. At least he frightened Harry no longer.

"Granger! Just the woman I was looking for," Draco exclaimed, smiling uncharacteristically.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Really and why's that?"

"Well to ask you, for one, what ever it was that you did to Weasley on that date," Draco smirked, doggishly, "He's been walking around in a blissful trance ever since. I mean candlelit dinner? Dancing? Kissing? I never knew you were that sort of lady, Granger."

A slight shock hit the room. Hermione's version of the date and Draco's (and apparently Ron's) version of the date was very different. If they were concerned about which tale to believe, Hermione's crimson blush confirmed it for them all.

"Just _business_, eh?" a pretty, mousy-haired, witch snapped.

Harry took her to be Lavender Brown. He'd been introduced to her not long ago. He had a small clue why she seemed to be talking all this date talk more personally than the other women. With remembering his Hogwarts Years came the vague memory of a short-lived but lustful fling between Ron and Lavender in their sixth year. After Hermione had stolen Ron's affections away, which were rightfully hers anyway if Harry remembered correctly, she and Lavender were never the same.

Now she stood up and stomped out of the room and Hermione looked as if she had just been slapped across the face.

"Forget her," Padma said, watching Lavender slam the door after her, "Go on about your date."

"Yes do go on," Draco agreed, grinning cheekily.

He plomped down the couch which was filled to the brim with people. His caused Harry's elbow to actually go into his mouth and Hannah Abbot fell into his lap, flushing furiously.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Wait for me!" Hermione called, catching up with him in the hallways of the DA headquarters.

Harry had just been to visit Neville who was his usual serious self. Recently, however, Harry's company seemed to be brightening his spirits. Today he even accidentally broke a tea cup just as the old Neville from Hogwarts would've.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry greeted, smiling at his best friend.

She smiled in return and linked her arm around his as only best friends can do without sparking rumours of a romantic relationship.

"So, I was thinking. After all the drama of recent days…we really haven't been having our lessons. Which are extremely important," Hermione explained, "And where did we last leave off? The Philosopher's Stone?"

"No. I already know that one. We saved it. Chess set…Ron. Potions…you. Mirror of Erised…me," Harry answered, "In fact we were practically finished hearing about my Second Year. You were just telling me how I went down to save Ginny. How Ron got trapped behind the rocks. And I, alone, had to go on."

"Good. We made more progress than I realized. Well then, what are you doing now?" Hermione asked, looking around him as if searching for an answer.

"Nothing at all," Harry lied.

In fact he was supposed to help Padma clean out his room but we supposed that was worth skipping to find out about his past.

"Ok, into our room then," Hermione said, leading him towards the Lesson Chambers.

They strolled in. Sunlight flickering on at the window. It would've been the perfect day to play a game of Quidditch. But to do that Harry would need five other people just as DA escorts and somehow that just took all the fun out of the idea. Harry sat down at a table near the burnt family tree with Hermione across from him.

"Ok. So where were we? You carrying on alone…yes. Well, as I was saying, you had to go on alone and then you saw him. Tom Riddle. You know now that he is Voldemort but at the time you were completely oblivious," Hermione went on.

As Hermione's voice spun the memory with words, Harry could actually see it playing out in his mind's eye. He remembered rushing over to Ginny. Clutching her, hoping against all hope she was still alive. Remembered hearing Riddle's voice. He lost his wand to him. What a fool he was. It went on. It was almost painful to relieve it all. His childish mistakes that could make or break the whole situation.

"And then, after I killed the Basilisk, I was dying. I knew I was. The fang's poison was coursing through me. But I took the fang and stabbed it into the diary. And he died. Gone, just like that," Harry murmured, loud enough for Hermione to hear.

She had stopped speaking to listen to him talk about it. It was the first time she had heard him talk about that night and it was entrancing. Slowly but surely, it seemed, he didn't even need her to tell the whole story. He was remembering it faster than she could speak.

"Yes and Ginny came alive and once again you saved the Wizarding World from utter destruction," Hermione finished it off.

Harry sighed. It was not a sigh of pleasure that an average boy-who-had-saved-the-world would make. It was an extremely tired sigh of someone who was already tired of hearing how they'd saved the world.

"Tell me more about Ginny," Harry whispered, going glassy-eyed.

"Oh, Harry. Let's save that for later. We really must continue on through your Hogwarts Years," Hermione pleaded, her bottom lip quivering.

"Please. I want to hear more about her," Harry insisted.

"She was brilliant."

Both Harry and Hermione stepped out of their phase and noticed Luna standing there with a tray filled with cupcakes and butterbeer.

"Cupcakes," she suggested, holding the tray higher.

"Set them down here," Hermione gestured, towards their table.

Luna put the tray on the table and continued talking, "Ginny was my best friend, I suppose even though I wasn't hers. She was brave and strong-willed. Stubborn as a mull but dead loyal. She would defend me even when I wasn't around. And…and…she loved you so much, Harry."

It was silly he knew but suddenly Harry found his face buried in his arms because he was crying. He didn't want Luna and Hermione to seem him like his. Somehow through all the crying he felt somehow patting his back and someone else sliding a hand into his own. Though it was freezing cold, it was awfully comforting right now.

He gave a shuddering breath. Not allowing himself to cry any longer. Ginny was dead and had been for almost a decade. It was useless to cry now.

Hermione looked at him in deepest of concern. Luna was slightly more in tune with reality than usual and with one last squeeze of his hand she let go and slinked out the door.

"Harry, I-," Hermione started and faltered.

What was there to say?

"So tell me about my third year," Harry said, trying to forget Ginny for the time being.

"Well you remember most of the beginning. How there was Sirius Black, the man who had escaped from Azkaban to 'supposedly' kill you," Hermione said, waiting a little for the name Sirius Black to sink in.

"Sirius Black, my godfather? But he didn't really want to kill me, did he? Just..Worm-

"-tail. Yes. The man that betrayed your mother and father to Lord Voldemort. Do you remember?" Hermione questioned, placing a book on her lap.

"Yeah, I suppose I am. I wish I'd let Lupin and Sirius kill him that night," Harry mumbled once again, "I remember Dumbledore saying it was good I didn't because now I had a servant of Voldemort in my debt. But I still wish he was dead."

Hermione didn't interrupt him but let him mumble. Sometimes he remembered faster that way. Today was one of those days. Harry mumbled himself straight into the end of his third year. All the while with Hermione scrolling into her notebook.

"What do you write in there?" Harry asked, curiously all of a sudden.

Hermione would always write in there during all their lessons and before now Harry had never inquired as to why.

She looked by, a pink tinge tainting her cheeks.

Harry quirked up an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Erm…it's sort of like a diary type thing I suppose," she said, unnerving, "This is the only time when I can write. Certainly can't when I'm at home where the walls aren't guarded by only the most ancient of magic."

"What do you write in there that's so private and confidential?" Harry asked, bemused.

"Nothing at all," Hermione said, swiftly, but a smile played on her face.

"It's about him then? Ron?" Harry asked.

Once again Hermione's blush gave it all away.

Hermione blushing. Neville breaking things. Harry desiring to play Quidditch. Ron coming back into their lives.

Things were changing. Changing back to normal that is.

* * *

Sunshine smiled on Ron's face for the first time in a good many years. And this time, he was letting it. Somehow he was starting to like those odd bright cheery things that he'd taken for fool's joys.

Sunshine. Birds Chirping. Music. Clouds. Chocolate. Smiles. Strolling.

And it was all because of _her_. She was changing him even from one date and he knew it. Strangely enough, he was enjoying it.

Even now, as he walked through the orchards surrounding one of the many estates of Voldemort, he felt happy and there was a certain spring to his step that only he was oblivious to noticing.

Ignorance was complete and utter bliss.

"Aargh!" Ron cried out as if tripped over something or rather _someone _and landed on the cobbled pavement.

His robes tore and his knee gnashed painfully against a rock. Cradling the wound close to him, Ron furiously whirled around to find an extremely scared wizard. He had apparently been working on fixing a bench beside the pathway and in kneeling over hadn't notice which Death Eater was coming his way.

"Mr. Weasley! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…," he trailed off and instead preceded to cover his face with his arms, expecting the worst.

For a second it seemed he was going to get it but then Ron's face softened, "Don't worry about it. It was really my fault, mate. Didn't look where I was going."

Ron whispered a small healing spell which closed up his wound and left nothing there but a thin scar. He gave the worker wizard one last smile before heading off on his own way. The wizard stared after him in surprise. Now that would be a story to tell his grandchildren.

Mr. Death Eater himself had now just stopped off at a bench where he settled down to enjoy the day's sunshine. He conjured up a butterbeer and sipped he happily. What reason did he have not to be happy?

"Weasley," Theodore Nott muttered, appearing out of nowhere even though Ron had not heard a apparation pop, "What are you doing in all this sun?"

Ron gestured towards the butterbeer in his hand, "Just enjoying me a drink."

Nott frowned, "But why out here in all this…nature?"

Ron shrugged, "I think it's quite-and then he used the word he hadn't in years-nice."

Nott's frown only grew deeper, "Right. Well go drink elsewhere. Like in the Dark Lord's chambers. He wants to meet with you. _Now_."

Now it was Ron's turn to frown. Lord Voldemort was the ultimate reason for him not to be happy. After saying that he promptly scolded himself. Just because the Dark Lord had interrupted his fun didn't mean that he was to dampen his name. He sighed deeply, set his butterbeer on the bench and apparated with Nott still in sight.

He appeared before the Dark Lord's bedchambers. It was odd to imagine Voldemort ever asleep. But when he knocked he found his Lord tucked, neatly into bed.

"My Lord," Ron said, automatically, with a bow.

"Weasley," Voldemort said in response, "I haven't seen much of you lately, Weasley. Actually let me rephrase that. I haven't seen _enough _if you lately, Weasley."

Ron bowed once more, "I'm sorry, sir. I have been busy with my Prime Minister campaign and other such tasks that you have downed upon me."

Voldemort remained expressionless but his voice spoke volumes, "_Ah_. I see. Well do you know why I called you here, today?"

"Can't say that I do, my Lord," Ron replied once again.

"Then let me tell you about what I have been hearing about my number one right hand man," Voldemort continued, "Reports that he's been giving flowers to Muggle women?"

"It's a public gesture. Get the Muggles to think I'm sort of sappy, compassionate man," Ron said in his defence.

"Then I shall let that go," Voldemort said, silkily, "But tell me how to are to explain this. Death Eaters telling me you've been acting out of character lately. Acting soft, boisterous, even, dare I say, kind?"

"I-I don't know what to say," Ron said, knowing full well he did.

Even now, standing before his master he couldn't believe himself. How could he lie to Voldemort? His Lord, His King? The one human being on earth that Ron had left he could always speak the truth with? But wasn't that the problem? The fact that Voldemort wasn't even really a human being?

"Then don't speak. Let me see," Voldemort simpered.

Ron felt him then. Inside his head. The force he'd felt ever since he'd been in seventh year. Like someone was controlling his mind. Someone who knew what he had to do and when he had to do it. That was when Ron knew he must blow this certain force. He was starting not to enjoy it in his head very much.

He felt Voldemort searching his mind; his memories for some clue as to why he was behaving so. He shielded himself against it. Particularly the memory with his date with Hermione above all. If Voldemort saw that he would be risking not only Hermione's life but his as well.

After what seemed like an eternity he felt Voldemort's presence leaving his mind. Well, as much as it could. It was always sort of there.

"You are free to go, Weasley," Voldemort said with a wave of his hand, "But remember that I see all and I will keep a close eye on you."

Ron shivered and hurried out of the room. Voldemort's threat should have frightened him but it didn't. It only made him want to spite him secretly by meeting Hermione again. And this time he would request that Harry Potter come along as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Nothing extraordinary happened in this chapter but expect things to happen in the chapters to come. But I have good news about my updates. Now that I don't have to worry my ass off about two stories (since His Wedding is over) I can concentrate fully on this story.

**xo. Winky**


End file.
